


New York days of Newt Scamander

by Katnis_Newt_Salvatore_Dumbledore_Petrova (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen), Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Romance, Sister-Sister Relationship, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 67,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Katnis_Newt_Salvatore_Dumbledore_Petrova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen
Summary: Set after Newt revisits New York to give Tina her copy of 'FBWTFT' as promised.Newt and Tina. New York. Queenie teases Newtina, they fall in love. Pickett, Dougal, occamies, mooncalves, hippogriffs... everyone from 'Newtcase'. MACUSA and Ilvermorny.





	1. Sharing feelings in NY

Newt Scamander was revisiting New York city, after Grindelwald's capture in the Azkaban. This young magizoologist always suffered from lack of social abilities in his life. Although he knew that he wouldn't be coming here again in 6 months of time, if it hasn't been for Tina. Porpentina Goldstein, an Auror in the Magical Congress of the United States of America or MACUSA; and it happened partly because of his reference last year. Last time, when Newt was bidding Tina farewell, her sister Queenie, a master in legilimency, didn't come to the station. She was crying in her room, for she had to let Jacob go, a Non-wizard, that she loved. Newt's memories of 6 months ago were flooding, as he walked towards MACUSA headquarters. Newt was excited, and worried too. Because he knew how annoying and awkward he was; and if he couldn't talk well with Madam President this time, he wouldn't succeed in the job, Albus Dumbledore gave him. Dumbledore was fond of Newt, this had caught Grindelwald by surprise last time, as Newt wasn't exactly very charming. Although Dumbledore had the right pair of eyes, to understand the jewel that Newt was. Still, unaware of his specialty, Newt always felt insecure. So right now, he was practically trembling at the thought of encounter with humans, as he was more used to creatures, his _children_ , rather. Magical creatures, about whom, he has written a book too. Newt was determined to visit New York only when it was published because of his promise to Tina, and Dumbledore respected that. That is why he finally took 3 copies of his published book, and came here to visit the Goldsteins and to finish some of Dumbledore's required jobs.

Newt was going to take the final turn towards MACUSA, but suddenly he tripped and his suitcase fell on the ground.

"So sorry, excuse me", he picked it up when someone came over to hand him one of his socks,

"Oh, sorry about that ma'am, Queenie! Hello!"

Queenie Goldstein gave him a broad smile as he stood up, "Good to see you Newt, and your children there", she winked.

Newt knew better than to mind, Queenie was always as jolly and sociable, he did like her genuinely. "Thank you, are you going home?"

"Oh, don't worry. I won't tell Tina. You can still give her surprise, after you get back form MACUSA. Oh, sorry, I'm reading your mind again, sorry."

Newt smiled,"I know you cannot help it." Suddenly Queenie's expression stiffened, and Newt was ashamed and sad at his thoughts. He thought of the moment, when Queenie kissed Jacob and Jacob's memories of magic were gone forever.

Then surprisingly, Queenie's face lit up, "You don't know, do you Newt? We are getting married! Marrying a nomaj is no longer illegal. Madam president herself said that I can marry Jacob. Only he still doesn't know a thing about magic. We can bring his memory back, once we are married. We just have to take an unbreakable vow, that he wouldn't risk our secret, that's all!"

Newt felt so happy for them, "Congratulations! That is incredible. I will be able to meet my friend again."

Queenie read his mind, and understood how limited friends Newt had. But she merely smiled and said, "The four of us will again hang out with your creatures, and have fun Newt. I am really happy. Alright, I'll go now. Bye." Queenie left and Newt stepped into the MACUSA headquarters with a new spirit and happiness, after Jacob's news. They will get married, he felt very joyous.

Newt was heading towards Goldsteins' now, and a sudden unknown feeling came by. He didn't know why, maybe because he wasn't quite used to the feeling of going to a house, where the people like him. He knocked softly, and Queenie opened the door almost immediately. She pressed her finger to her lips, a gesture for him not to make any noise.

Queenie told Newt, "Please come in, Ms. Goldstein will see you inside."

Newt didn't enter, his instincts told him not to.

"Who is it Queenie? From the office?"

"He is not a nomaj."

Newt heard Tina's footsteps, "MACUSA? Wait, I'm coming."

She came running towards the door, saw Newt, and she stepped back, clapping her hands to her mouth.

"Newt!", she gasped. Queenie could read her mind, which was flooding with emotions. She went inside without a word, leaving these childish love-birds alone.

Newt smiled awkwardly, but his face was beaming, "Tina, it is so good to see you", he held out his book to her, "Your copy,as promised. I came in person." Seemed to have recovered from the surprise, Tina was grinning and beaming from foot to toe, her bubbling joy was all over the place.

She took the book from him, "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them- by Newt Scamander. Finally."

Tina held out her hand, "Your coat?" Newt gave her his coat, came to the dining room and sat on a chair. Tina sat beside him. For a moment, that didn't say a word, as their eyes were saying it. Newt reached out his hand to touch her hair, maybe to remind her of the last time he saw her.

"Are you growing your hair? They look good. My mother had long hair too."

Tina smiled at him, he was such a childish person, misunderstood as stupid and awkward. But honestly, nobody could be as perfect as newt was, to Tina. Although she would admit, that talking to Newt requires effort. But that wasn't his fault. She, Queenie and Jacob would make him feel complete again, give him a feeling of home. Newt was staring at Tina with his intent, shy eyes, but then he realized that he had to say something.

"Where did Queenie go?"

Appearing from nowhere, Queenie said, "Right here. Why, are you hungry?"

Newt shook his head, "No, actually I've brought something for you two. Well, also for Jacob." Newt smiled at Tina, reassuring her that he knew about the new law.

"Oh, so Queenie told you. When? That means you two met before? And you didn't tell me because…."

"To let him surprise you", Queenie stated flatly.

Newt sheepishly nodded, "So, these…", he pulled out to parcels from his suitcase, "are for you."

Tina felt so nice, no one ever gifted her anything so sweetly, aside from her sister.

"Oh newt, you really didn't have to…"

Newt shook his head, "I have no one else human to spend my money on. Besides, if things go well, I might have a new job. Queenie, please don't reveal it."

Queenie clapped her hands, "Lovely. Which one is mine?"

Newt laughed, "The pink one. Tina, this is for you." Newt gave Tina a small parcel covered with bright blue wrapper, and Tina felt her cheeks burn.

Queenie took a silver necklace out of her parcel and wore it. Tina smiled at both of them, "Newt, this is beautiful." Queenie hugged Newt warmly and thanked him. "Now wear yours darling, don't be shy", Queenie told Tina, making her blush in front of Newt.

She opened her parcel, which had a small box. She took out a silver bracelet, with green stones. Green like newt's eyes. Tina's eyes became watery, "Thank you!", was all she managed to say. Newt smiled at her and looked into her eyes. Tina didn't look away. This man changed everything. He was a gift to her family. So warm and genuine. A rare person in this greedy world, who wants to make others happy selflessly.

It was Newt who looked away, startled by a sudden realization. "It's his birthday tomorrow Tina!" Queenie happily announced. "No excuses Newt, we are going shopping."

"That really won't be necessary, I don't celebrate…"

Queenie stopped him by summoning her coat mid-air, "Let us go shopping, shall we?" She dragged both of them out, as they headed towards the city.

Tina felt terrible for child Newt, who never celebrated his birthdays. The thought of his birth date startles him, Mercy Lewis why.

They apparated into a dark footpath in the city, a place Queenie knows to be private. Then they went into a shop to buy Newt something. Tina's mind was stuck on the thought of his departure, how long has she got him? She felt empty and lonely at the thought of him leaving again, so she couldn't ask him. She was afraid of the answer. Oddly, Queenie didn't answer her question, maybe Newt isn't certain.

When they reached the shop, Queenie tactfully went off somewhere, leaving them alone. Tina, feeling sorry for Newt, held his hand. Newt was surprised by this. But he held her hands nonetheless. They talked about Tina's job at MACUSA, Frank, Pickett and Jacob. To Newt's relief, Tina didn't ask anything about London, or his birthdays. Tina's instincts told her that Newt might be sensitive about that, so she let him be. Tina selected a white suit for Newt, but newt was still murmuring,

"You really don't have to buy anything for me Tina. please tell Queenie, this is not necessary."

Tina had enough. She kept the suit in its place, grabbed newt's arms and turned him towards her, "Listen to me carefully Newt. This is not a burden to us. You mean the world to us, you understand? We will be beyond happy to get you something. A handsome young man like you should buy new clothes, especially when you are about to get a new job. So suck it up."

Newt blinked at her blankly, taking her words in, trying to figure out if she was angry with him or not.

"I am so sorry Newt, I shouldn't have…." Newt suddenly hugged her tightly,

"Thank you Tina. You can gift me what you like, I will be very glad to wear it."

He pulled back, hesitated, unsure if she minded.

But Tina smiled, and said, "I'm sorry too, I pressed you. But you can trust us. We just mean for you to be happy. Now, white or mint-green?"

Right then Queenie appeared out of nowhere, "Both. They're lovely." Newt sighed and shrugged, Queenie does what she means to. "One from me, one from our new Auror. Right?" Tina nodded, grinning at Newt once more.

They came home, and Queenie went straight to the kitchen to prepare dinner, she was an expert cook. One flick of her wand, and ingredients just mix up in the right amount. Tina told Newt to change into casual clothes and to freshen up in the guest room, and she went to her own room for the same.

After a while, Tina felt like talking to him. Although she wouldn't ask about his departure, she had to talk all she could, before he left again. She knocked on his door, and his soft voice telling her to come in. Newt was changed into pajamas, and he was sitting on his bed, smiling shyly to her.

"I wanted to talk to you too Tina." Tina sat beside him, without breaking eye contact. His eyes had warmth, that made everything feel alright.

"Are you comfortable?"

Newt said, "Of course, thank you." Newt smiled and took Tina's hands into his own soft ones, "There is something I wanted to share. You being my only human friend, who doesn't know(he referred to the fact that Queenie knows by reading his mind), I want you to know."

Tina nodded for him to continue. "Professor Dumbledore wanted me to contact Ilvermony (American Wizarding School) and ask them to make my book, their textbook for the subject 'Care of Magical Creatures', just like he made it for Hogwarts." Tina was very impressed, "Congratulations! Your book to be the textbook in two schools! Wonderful." Newt beamed, "Thank you. But there is something else. I met Queenie outside MACUSA. I went there to take permission from Madam President. And she recommended my name as a teacher at Ilvermony, for that subject!"

Tina took the information in, and she asked, "They agreed?" Newt nodded excitedly, "They did! But I will have to stay in New York forever then. So Dumbledore made an arrangement. I will work for the 'Ministry of Magic', department of foreign countries, representing at MACUSA and also Ilvermony. So I'm mostly staying in New York, but I get to visit London for the work of Ministry. Isn't that nice?"

Tina was speechless, "Oh Newt, I'm so happy. I will never have to lose you again."

Tina froze. She accidentally let the fact slip that she didn't want to lose him.

Newt's eyes lit up at her hint, "I also wanted to tell you…. Um….. you… I really always liked you, and…", he blushed deep red as Tina started to cry mutely. Newt cupped her face gently and wiped her tears. He fought back his uneasiness for the sake of Tina's insecurity. "I really like you Tina, you are an amazing woman. I never met someone quite like you… I.. Come here",

Newt pulled her in his embrace, "I think… I am in love with you…. So….. Do you.. Will you be my … um.."

Tina started laughing uncontrollably in his arms. She shook with laughter at her flooding emotions and at Newt's sheer sweet awkwardness. Tina said, "I love you, you know. I love you newt. And I'll love to be your…" "Lover, partner, forever", finished Newt. "Yes." Tina laughed again, it's like she fell for a 10 year old in a handsome gentleman's disguise.

After a while, she pulled back from Newt's embrace. He had a childlike joy in his eyes. Then he became a little bit serious, "You must have wondered earlier why I hate to celebrate my birthdays." Tina dropped her gaze, stopped smiling, feeling sorry for him again and nodded. Newt held her hands, "Well, I did enjoy celebrating. Until I joined Hogwarts and my fellow students started making fun of me for my creature friends. I don't make friends easily, you know. I never had friends to celebrate with, and my birthdays always were on school days. So…. But with you, I will celebrate every year. I really am happy to know that I can be here now. With Jacob, Queenie and…. The woman I love."

Tina flushed red as her cheeks burnt, but she didn't look away. She just shyly beamed at him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Just then Queenie knocked on his door and Tina pulled back, sighing as she knew that Queenie will find out in a second. But she felt beyond happy, and Queenie had to know if she didn't guess already.

"Dinner, my babies", Newt laughed at her words. Tina jumped out of the room to Queenie so that Newt couldn't hear her words, and whispered to her sister,

"How long do you know that he loves me?"

"Oh, since I met him outside MACUSA. And you, miss, love him since he gave you that bracelet. Well you became sure then. Otherwise, you two were in love from the day you two were sentenced to death." Queenie's words were music to her ears. All she could feel was love and happiness. She has him, forever and always.

After dinner, Tina wasn't feeling like sleeping. So she decided to read a novel. After sometime, she could hear Queenie's voice. She pressed her ears to her closed door to listen closely,

"She would never mind if you went to her room, really. Go talk."

Tina blushed as she ran to her bed, pretending to read. Newt is coming to talk.

He knocked very softly, ever a gentleman. "Come in', Tina replied as easily as she could, with her heart thumping loudly. Newt came in, his footsteps were shy, as he was stepping into a woman's room. Tina held out her one hand for him to hold and to make him feel easy. Newt surrendered his hand willingly into her loving one, and sat on her bed beside her, still keeping distance. "Such a gentleman!", Tina thought. Newt was comparatively more nervous than he was earlier, apparently his awkwardness came back.

"I..uh.. I just had to see you before sleeping. Can I just… um… hold you for once?" Tina looked at him with awe, this man is adorable. Tina nodded, but waited for him to do it himself.

Newt shifted towards her, and pulled her with both her arms.

Tina placed her head on his chest, taking his fresh scent in. "You took a bath!"

Newt's ears went pink, "I always do, before going to bed."

He was still stiff, uneasy about what he should do, not wanting to do anything inappropriate.

Tina looked up to face him, "You're a good boy", her eyes danced.

"Thank you, if that even was a compliment", Newt laughed.

He looked into her eyes with his intent green eyes, as if he could see inside of her soul. Tina stopped breathing. Then he slowly leaned in, giving her every chance to pull away or to stop him. "In his own breathtaking way", Tina thought.

Their lips finally met, and she found paradise in his warm lips. His kiss was passionate, yet gentle, just like him. Tina was feeling so complete, that tears started rolling down her eyes, and she didn't even realize it.

Newt became concerned, thinking if she was upset or not. His eyebrows rose and his eyes broadened, "Tina! If I did anything wrong, I'm.." Tina laughed with tears all over her face, "I'm so happy Newt. Just so… blessed."

Newt relaxed and looked at her lovingly, "You're such a giver Tina. You healed me, I'm so glad I found you." Tina closed her eyes, unable to speak, flooding with emotions. Newt, understanding that, pressed his forehead to Tina's forehead, and closed his eyes too.

They stayed like that for a very long time. When Tina was much more relaxed, Newt took held up her chin and kissed her again. This time, Tina welcomed him fully and they caressed each other's face with tenderness. Newt played with her hair, as Tina just took his scent in.

After a long time, Newt placed a last soft kiss on her lips, squeezed her in a tight, but gentle hug and said, "I think you need some sleep Tina. I'll see you tomorrow. And… I love you." Tina dropped her gaze to her knees as she was flushing again at what just happened, "Good night." Newt left, closing the door softly behind him. Tina smiled awkwardly to herself for a moment, and then fell asleep.


	2. Hearts on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newtina love. Fluff and angst.  
>  Introducing Tina's past lover Lyndon Anderson, who was a horrible s**thead. Introducing Grinda Scott, a charming flirtatious lady, who has a mild interest in Newt.  
> Queenie teases Newtina. Newt becomes bold.

Next morning came with a beautiful weather and warm breeze. Tina freshened up and went outside her room. She found Queenie sipping her tea, still in her night suit.

"Good morning sunshine, oh wow! Congratulations dear", Queenie got up and hugged her, clearly reading her mind and knowing about last night.

She added, "By the way, Newt is not home. MACUSA work, I mean Ministry of Magic."

Tina felt a bit down, but no matter. She took her tea and chatted with her sister before going to work too.

"I have to go to Syracuse today, some Wizard there is reportedly creating muggle money with magic and using it. Oh, I was thinking, how come you didn't already know about last night? You met Newt, right?"

Queenie smirked and said, "Yes, his version."

Tina raised one brow, "And by that you mean….?"

"He is a childlike person with his adorably weird thoughts. Your version is very emotional and girly. Both are different, I was happy knowing that you finally found love."

Tina grinned broadly, "Aww. Thank you, and I'm happy for _you_. In 4 months time, my sister will get married!" Both sisters clapped their hands, happy for each other and hugged.

Tina pulled away and asked, "Can you just give me a glimpse of what he thought? Please?"

Queenie narrowed her eyes, but couldn't help laughing.

"Oh okay. Only don't tell him, right?"

Tina nodded excitedly and both of them entered Queenie's bedroom and sat down to chat.

Queenie started, "Okay first of all, his thoughts make me laugh. But then I realize that he is very thoughtful and protective, you know? About his creatures, you, me and Jacob. Specially you. So when I met him today, he was all ready to leave. Some guy from MACUSA came to get him. He told me to let you sleep, and to inform you that he will come back soon. Then he asked me when your work ends. I told him around 4pm. So he was thinking of…."

Queenie stopped abruptly, she wasn't supposed to reveal this part.

"What happened?" Tina was curious.

Queenie changed the subject, so that Tina couldn't understand,

"He was thinking if you would mind him leaving not saying goodbye. He really is like that. All the while that he recalled last night, never for once did he think of anything inappropriate or...you know….sexual. Although he totally could, and there wouldn't be anything wrong with it. But he isn't like that. That doesn't mean that he doesn't have those feelings. It's just that, he was practically thinking about your long hair and warm hug all the time. I'll say just another thing, okay? I must keep some of his privacy. But knowing this will help you. He simply adores it so much when you blush, but, BUT, never ever think for once that he will leave you. The thought brings him on the verge of tears. I'm so sorry Tina."

Queenie took a deep breath, "Look, I tell you what he thinks and sometimes, I tell him about you. So, he asked me last night, after you fell asleep, about your fears. He just wanted to remove all your problems with his love. His concern was so pure, I had to tell him. So, I told him that you fear him leaving one day. That time, Newt's eyes became watery and he almost cried. He just said please ensure her that I'm never going to leave. Then he just hurried off, but I could still hear his thoughts. He promised himself to never leave you alone. That is why he didn't want to leave without saying goodbye today."

Tina sat silently, recalling what Queenie just said. It really means that Newt will be with her, forever and always. Finally someone will stay.

* * *

 

Newt came to MACUSA and discussed his job with his colleagues. They all welcomed this shy, young, British magizoologist warmly. Newt was supposed to report, if any wizard or witch was willing to get any creature as pet, if it was legal or not, stopping illegal breeding and all other sorts of works about Magical creature.

By the time he headed towards home, it was 4:30pm. On his way, he stopped to a shop to buy some chocolates for Tina & Queenie. There, he ran into one of his female colleagues he was introduced to. "Hello again Mr. Scamander", said the over friendly woman.

"Good evening Ms. Scott", Newt murmured, eager to get home. But to his horror, she followed him out in the street,

"Oh please, call me Grinda."

Just then Tina apparated into the dark footpath behind that shop and walked slowly towards Newt, but she noticed him talking to his colleague. So she thought that she would let him socialize. She stood in such a place, where Newt was standing with his back on Tina. Tina pretended to read a book from the nearest shop, and watched Grinda.

Newt was trying to avoid her, but Grinda kept talking, "So, are you going to stay here for long? Are you going towards your lodge?"

Newt murmured, "No, at a friend's house. I'm being late, please excuse me."

Grinda grinned, "Of course, who is this friend? I might know him…?"

Newt, ever a gentleman, couldn't just walk away, "Oh um, I don't think so, it isn't in the proper city. Have a good day, Ms. Scott."

Newt ran away from her and apparated to Queenie's place immediately.

Tina was shaking with laughter from where she was standing, how stupid of her to think even for a moment, that Grinda could become her competitor? Yes, she was beginning to think that, but now…. She felt sorry for Grinda, her face was so disappointed. Maybe she wanted to flirt more, get him to drink coffee with her. Poor girl! Tina also apparated home, she forgot to buy the coffee mug she was supposed to buy.

* * *

 

Tina came home to a beautiful family reunion, with coffee, pie, chocolates and her favorite wizard. Newt was laughing at Queenie's words, and Tina stepped in. "Welcome back Tina", Newt got up and hugged her. Queenie stared at her favorite couple shamelessly, then looked away, realizing. Tina's heart became warm and beamed at Newt.

"Hi there", she smiled. They sat down ,and Tina tried to catch the topic of discussion.

"Hey, you saw her too?", asked Queenie.

"Who?" Tina was still clueless.

Newt raised both his eyebrows, "Tina, did you see Grinda talking to me today?"

Tina told them everything she saw, Newt's expression was priceless! He was blushing, nervously looking at Queenie, looking away again, feeling so embarrassed. Queenie, on the other hand, just couldn't stop laughing this whole time. Everything about this incident was so funny, she was laughing more at Newt's confused thoughts.

"You know what? Moral of the story is that Newt cannot be flirted with. Anyway, I stayed at home all day, right now I have to attend Lyndon's birthday party. Grinda is going too, so unless Newt wants to be her date… See you two at dinner. Bye Newt", she waved them goodbye and left.

Tina looked at Newt and said, "Oh it's fine now Newt. Come on, forget all this. Tell me about your first day at work."

Newt shook his head, "Nothing interesting yet. I'm much more excited about Ilvermony. Um, hey, can I just go and change?"

Tina nodded, "Of course you can. You don't have to ask me."

Newt smiled and went into his room. Tina did the same. She was thinking about spending the afternoon chatting with Newt under a blanket, drinking coffee and having a good time anyway.

But just then, someone knocked at her door. "I'm coming", she called out and came to see Grinda there. "Is Queenie home?"

Tina answered as normally as possible, "Sorry, she went straight to the party. You're going too, right?"

Grinda nodded, "Oh by the way, don't you happen to know the new magizoologist from England? The famous one, whom you investigated, who caught Grindelwald? I saw him at the headquarters today you know? New at MACUSA, I don't know where he is staying. In some friend's place I guess. Do you know?"

Tina got very irritated, "Now how will I know? Listen, Queenie won't come until late, I just want to sleep now. Bye, enjoy the party."

Grinda also didn't want to waste time, Tina doesn't gossip much. Not for once did she imagine that….

"Is she gone?" Newt whispered. Tina nodded, closing the door, her expression was upset.

Newt suddenly recalled something Queenie mentioned earlier, "Tina is very insecure. She trusts youwith all her heart, but she fears that she is unlucky and she might lose you too. Just like Ma, Papa and….. Well, Lyndon. Tina dated Lyndon when she was 16, but he was a flirt and a player. Lyndon is still my friend, but I don't think Tina likes him anymore."

* * *

 

Newt realized that Tina was feeling insecure. Because Grinda tried to flirt with Newt. Queenie also said earlier, "Newt, you have to be more forward, for her. Do something unexpected, make her surprised and special. I know you can do this. Be bold for her, she loves you in every sense of the word, you know." Newt wanted her that way too, but he just didn't know what to do.

Just then, Newt saw Tina heading to her room, and he rushed towards her. He went to her, pulled her towards him, took him in his arms and carried her to her room. Tina felt like she was flying, but she was very astonished at Newt's sudden behavior. But to be honest, she absolutely loved it.

Newt placed her on the bed gently, closed the door, leaned on top of her and kissed her like he never kissed before. Her hands went up to his neck, he was holding her chin. She kissed back, and he deepened the kiss. Although Newt didn't know it to that point, but he was craving for this too.

After a while, Newt pulled back, as it was getting cold. He pulled the blanket over them, and Tina blushed so red, it set Newt's heart on fire. But he lied down to her side on a pillow, waiting for her to do something, anything.

Tina's hands were both covering her face, and she was blushing so much that her face became heated. Then her heartbeat slowed a bit, and she turned towards Newt, still red faced. Newt would be worried at this, but he knew for a fact that Tina did not mind.

Tina stroked his hair, then she took his hand and placed it on her heart. "Tina, what are you…." "You belong here Newt, forever and always." Newt smiled and took her hands to his chest, "so do you, love." Tina was still so red faced that Newt stroked her nose with his thumb. "Look at you, the most beautiful person on this planet, blushing this much because of me. Oh Tina, your face has become so hot, are you okay?"

Tina shook her head, "Nothing happened to me. And it's just what you do to me. I'm not…"

Newt said, "You just don't know how amazing you are. That is exactly what I love about you Tina. Please never leave me."

Tina was surprised, "Me? It isn't possible for me to live without you anymore. If I could live a thousand years, I would've loved you till the last day of the 1000th year Newt."

Newt couldn't say anything to this, instead he just pulled her to him and wrapped the blanket around her. Tina looked into his eyes and just stayed like that forever.

Newt suddenly felt embarrassed, "Tina, you have to forgive me for forcing you and carrying you like that. How rude of me…"

Tina laughed, "Silly, I loved it. It isn't called rude, it is called.. Romantic."

Newt grinned and rubbed his nose with Tina's nose, and kissed her softly. His hands here at her waist, never wanting to let her go. They both fell asleep like that, forgetting dinner.

* * *

 

Tina woke up late that night, Newt was still sleeping in her arms like a baby. Tina smiled at his innocent face, she stroked his face and played with his bronze locks. Then Tina leaned in, and kissed his forehead.

Just when she was about to get off the bed, Newt woke up and held her hand tightly, "Don't leave, please. What have I done?"

Tina was surprised, "Why would you do anything? You were sleeping, so I was just going to get food for us. Newt, what is it?" Newt laid motionless with his large upset eyes, and then gave her a weak smile, "Sorry, I thought….nothing."

Tina felt terrible for him, surely an unpleasant memory. She took Newt's hand placed it on her face, Newt stroked her face, looking a little more confident now.

"Newt, I would love to stay here, but I don't want to die of hunger. So are you planning to carry me to the kitchen, or can I go fetch it?"

Newt laughed, "Why don't you just summon it, Witch?"

Tina laughed out, "Oh Newt, you spoil me! Alright, come on, sit up at least".

Tina held him and helped to sit up, but the blanked got stuck with her toenails, and she tripped over him.

Newt smiled, "Welcome back love."

Tina was laughing, "Clearly you won't let me sit up and get detached from you, would you?"

Newt shook his head, till laughing, and helped her sit up. She felt cold again, but just when she was about to summon her coat, Newt wrapped the blanket over her. "Thank you", Tina said. 'Caring' would be an understatement for Newt.

They summoned the food and ate on the bed itself, joking and chatting like children.

* * *

 

Later : "It's 10:30 Tina, will Queenie be alright by herself?"

Tina nodded, "It's very sweet of you to worry about her, but she will be fine off till 1pm or more." Newt was surprised, but he didn't comment. It wasn't London.

Tina stared at Newt, who was eating noodles. After a while he noticed her staring, "Yes?"

"I just realized how handsome you are, in your own breathtaking way. How will I ever get used to your smile, your hair and your…. eating?"

Newt raised one brow, "Are you making fun of me? Who looks handsome while eating? Besides, I'm not."

Tina said, "You are. You always look handsome, specially now, while you eat. Hey Newt, I owe you an apology."

Newt smiled, "You have nothing to be sorry about love." "I have. For a moment, I thought…. How stupid of me…..I thought that you might be interested in Grinda. I… sorry."

Newt's face became serious, "Nobody else can ever be a part of my life, as you are. I'm all yours, don't think about anything else again. It breaks my heart. Please trust me."

Tears started falling from her eyes, "I trust you. I'm really sorry for thinking...I love you. Please don't be upset. I promise I'll make it up to you, ask me anything."

Newt looked at her lovingly, "Like I said, just love me and trust me. That's enough. But… there is something." Newt leaned forward and brushed his lips with hers, "Dance with me." Tina's heartbeat rose and her face flushed beet-red. "I'd love to".

They played a music and danced for a long time, holding each other and looking into the eyes.

After sometime, Newt looked at Tina's tired eyes, "It's time for you to sleep. Tina smiled and nodded.

Newt bit back his laughter, "Why didn't you just ask me if you were feeling so sleepy? You're such a child Tina." Tina frowned, "Look who's saying. I just didn't want to stop dancing."

Newt smiled and stopped the music, and turned towards Tina and said, "I almost forgot. You might not see me for the next 3 days. I have to go to an expedition to Canada, Giants and Dragons might be found. I'm not allowed to apparate back here, at night. For there will be night watches, and very tight schedule. So, um… good night and… Uh… I will see you 3 days later."

Tina watched his upset face, but she suddenly felt so angry, "Why are you telling me this now? I stayed with you all afternoon and…. What did you say? 'Goodnight, we'll meet 3 days later!' And am I supposed to say, okay? Bye for 3 days Newt, have fun. What?"

Newt was very ashamed, "No of course not. I will miss you very much, and I know why you're angry. It's just… I'm just …. Queenie always knows everything and tells you so.. It didn't occur to me that you didn't know… I apologize…."

Tina was furious, "You just didn't bother to tell me. But you knew that I will be upset, fine! Be like that, bye, I don't want to talk." Tina rushed to her room and slammed the door, locking it immediately.

Newt just sat there, dumbstruck, miserable and on the verge of tears. He sat like that for 2 minutes, then silently walked back to his own room. He laid back on his bed, his mind refusing to let him sleep. Every inch of him was begging him not to go to Canada the next day, but he knew that he couldn't possibly cancel the first ever expedition from MACUSA. He eventually closed his eyes, trying hard not to feel any more miserable.

* * *

He was almost asleep, but after a few minutes, he opened his eyes to see Tina on top of him. She was lying on his chest, hugging him, and Newt knew he was dreaming. Trying to shove of his dream, he tried to shift. But his body felt heavy. "Tina?!" Tina was really there, crying all over him, terribly sorry for hurting this vulnerable man's heart.

"I'm so so sorry Newt. I don't know what got into me.. I …"

Newt rubbed his sleepy eyes to see her teary face clearly, "What are you crying for now?"

Tina touched his face, "It's been 2 days, 2days that we confessed our love to each other. And I already hurt you so much, saying such harsh things to you. I had no right…"

Newt shook his head, "I can't think of anyone else who can be angry with me apart from you. You have every right all right? It truly was my fault. Just, please don't be upset with me, I really can't cancel this."

Tina nodded, smiling again, "Of course not. I can't ask you not to go. I must encourage you to work properly and um…. Take care of yourself. Talk to others. And … Is Grinda going?"

Newt laughed at this, "No, only Mr. Armstrong, Mr. Frederick, me, Madam Laureate and ….. Mr. Graves."

Tina gasped at the name, Mr. Graves was the wizard, whose disguise Grindelwald took last year. "The original?" Newt laughed again, "Of course, the very same. Grindelwald is in the Azkaban. So.. Don't you worry about him or… Grinda."

Tina smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

Newt kissed her hair, "I'll miss you. What should I bring you? Is there anything special in Canada that you prefer?"

Tina shook her head with awe, "Yes, you. Bring yourself to me, healthy and happy."

Newt looked at her lovingly, "You already have me love. But really, isn't there any token I might bring? If not for you, then to our family, as a memory, for all of us."

Tina was overwhelmed, is it even possible for her to love Newt anymore than she already does? She is falling for this adorable person all over again. "Ask Queenie, okay? You're the sweetest! And I love you. Oh and I'm not going anywhere tonight, I'm sleeping with you."

Newt became serious and concerned, "But, sleeping together, at night…. Tina I…." Tina knew this was coming, "Oh it's just you. I will only sleep beside you, that's all."

Newt shyly agreed, "I will court you properly Miss Goldstein."

Tina blushed, "I know."

Tina shifted from his body and laid beside him. He took her hand and kissed it. Then they fell asleep. A long journey was ahead of Newt the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it and thanks for leaving kudos! I really hope that you guys liked this chapter, it's pretty romantic huh? And funny too I guess.


	3. Neighbours and Tina's past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina misses Newt, so she decides to pay a visit to her old neighbours. A young girl Sophia, her brother Jackson and their parents.  
> We get to know about Tina's past from Queenie and Tina's conversation. This bit will be important, new characters will be introduced.  
> Jacob pays a visit to Goldstein's.

Tina woke up to find herself alone the next morning. Realizing that Newt did not wake her up and she did not get to say a proper goodbye, she sighed. But she was with him all afternoon and all night yesterday, so he would hardly mind.

Tina brushed her teeth and changed into a loose blouse and skirt, some kind of a uniform that she always chose for workdays. Hopefully, she will get to work outside of the headquarters today, the last thing she wants is chitchat with her over friendly colleagues. Tina was just like that, opposite to Queenie. Least interested in gossips and parties. But she knew that she wasn't unsocial. She just had a specific type of people whom she could talk to.

She suddenly thought of Sophia, a young girl in her neighborhood. She lived here with her parents and a brother. Tina absolutely forgot to talk to her in the past week, because Newt made everything else disappear. She smiled to herself, Newt would love to meet Sophia.

Anyway, Tina went to the hallroom, to meet a busy Queenie.

"I was making soup, if you'd want some honey", Queenie said without looking up, as she had her back on Tina and her face was leaned on to the large bowl of soup.

Tina cocked her head to a side, "But you already know that I do want some."

Queenie laughed, still busy cooking, "I was practicing to converse, because otherwise only I would be talking to you & I'd just read your mind like before and you'll get angry on me. So, I don't know a thing, till you spit it out."

Tina smirked, "That won't be easy, right? Okay, so how about… I was missing Sophia and I'm going to her place after breakfast. When I come back, I'll chat with you a little and then off to work. But you already knew all of it, so…."

Queenie abruptly stiffened at one of Tina's thoughts and shouted, "I told you a thousand times to learn Occlumency well. I could be saved from your… inappropriate imaginations then. Have mercy on your sister Tina."

Tina was confused, nothing was inappropriate in that… Unless… "Oh we just slept, that is fell asleep together. Not…."

Queenie chuckled, "Yeah, not that one. I figured as much when I bid Newt goodbye today. But something you are forgetting?"

Tina, still confused, hummed and took some soup to drink it.

Queenie did not press her any further, knowing that Queenie's reach to the subconscious of her sister would be a little too much of a news to Tina. This was the one secret, that Queenie did not share even with Tina. The fact was that being with Tina for all her life, Queenie used her legilimency mostly with her. Unknowingly, Queenie crossed a boundary and now she gets glimpses of Tina's subconscious.

Shaking these thoughts from mind, Queenie just forced a smile to Tina. Tina thought that she was joking all along to distract her from Newt, and hugged her sister to take her leave.

It was cloudy outside, so she didn't take her coat. She took a shawl, which should be enough for a weather like this. She walked down the streets towards Sophia's place, with wand in her skirt pocket. She had bought a Wampus pendent for Sophia the other day, as a thanking gift. This girl had done so much for her while Newt was away, something that even Queenie couldn't do that well. It was getting a bit suffocating outside, maybe it would rain soon.

Tina knocked on Sophia's door. It was her 18 year old brother Jackson, who opened the door. "Good morning, Tina. I mean ma'am", the sleepy boy greeted her.

Tina warmly smiled, "You can call me Tina, Jackson. Is your sister home?"

Jackson nodded and gestured for her to step in. Jackson climbed a few stairs to the terrace and called out, "Sophie! Look who's here…"

Then he lowered his voice to Tina, "She was really wanting to meet you, you know." Tina nodded.

Then she noticed that the boy was hesitating to say something else, but was not sure if he should say it or not. "Hey Jake", Tina used his nickname to make him comfortable, "you can say what you want to."

Jackson quickly asked, "What was your house at school?" Tina said, "Thunderbird. But that isn't your real question. Now is it?"

Jackson shook his head and asked unsurely, "Um…. Did you hear from the British wizard yet? The one who saved our secret last time?"

Tina was shocked, but she realized that Jake was just curious about a brilliant and famous foreigner, who is probably quite a topic of discussion of every Wizard and Witch. After all, Newt did help to defeat none other than Grindelwald, and Sophia must have known that Tina knew him. Met him and knew him, that's all.

Tina nodded, "He is staying with us from now on, at our house. As he took up a job in MACUSA and also as a teacher at Ilvermony, he needs to stay in New York. So Queenie offered him a stay at our place, as he doesn't know a lot of people here. He is giving us rent though, he is too formal."

Tina carefully narrated the well rehearsed story, made by Newt, Queenie and her, right after his confession of love to Tina. When he decided to stay here forever, they had to come up with a reasonable lie after all. Queenie already narrated this version in Lyndon's party to every gossip queen and king of the city; Newt told this to his colleagues of MACUSA, so Tina didn't have to tell this there. Her part was to spread this in their neighborhood.

Jake, as expected, was too excited about such earful of information about the hero, to notice it to be partly false.

"He lives so near to us! Oh please, can I meet him once?"

Tina gave a know-it-all expression, "Hmm. You should've listened to the gossips more carefully. And as for meeting him, he is staying here for as long as he is doing the two jobs. So you can meet him more than once. I will bring him here one day, okay?"

Jake eagerly asked, "Is he busy today? If not, maybe…."

Tina bit her lip not laugh and made a straight face, "Honestly, were you sleeping so bad? The whole city must know by now, that he is off to Canada for MACUSA business for 3 days." Even saying it aloud, hurt Tina. Newt is being missed so much.

Jake was taken aback, but very impressed.

Just then, they heard soft footsteps from upstairs.

A very pretty young girl was rushing towards Tina. She was in her early 20s, with the innocence of a teenager still lingering to her face. Her flowing blonde hair and beautiful red dress was indeed breathtaking, had it not been for her own brother and Tina. Tina looked so simple beside her.

"Tina! You never showed up!" Sophia hugged Tina and Jackson gave Tina a told-you-she-missed-you look.

Tina grinned at her, "You look so beautiful today. Why are you all dressed up?"

Sophia blushed, "I… Have a date… Um… Oh Jake stop doing that." Jake was smirking at his sister, he left the room at her words, still chuckling to himself.

Tina beamed, love is so radiating. Sophia excitedly enquired about Newt, the hero, for a few minutes, and Tina stuck to their false version of his stay.

After a while, Sophia started laughing to Tina. "Oh, you're such a terrible actor."

Tina said, "What do you mean, actor?"

Sophia lowered her eyes, "I know you fancy him, don't you? Oh come of it, he is fanciable and famous. Who can blame you? But don't worry, if you don't want me to tell anyone, no soul will know."

Tina didn't know how to react. She was going to marry Newt sooner or later, and Newt was staying here only for her love. And now this girl assumes that she has a girly crush on a celebrity?

Tina shook her head, "Okay you got me. But tell you what, I want you to meet him one day. You will understand that he is more than just a fanciable British hero."

Sophia's face lit up, "I would love to meet him. Is he nice as a person?"

Tina nodded, trying not to give anymore away.

She asked Sophia instead, "Who are you dating by the way? Let me guess, Stefan?"

Sophia blushed, "But who told you?"

Tina laughed knowingly, "Oh, he just happens to cross our neighborhood way too much. Judging by his age and some other references, I was pretty sure he doesn't come here from Toronto just for bakery." They chatted along for a little more while and then Tina left.

Queenie was resting in her own room, apparently too tired by all her morning cooking. She was humming to herself and studying her image in the mirror, when something from last night occurred to her memory.

Newt left two notes for Tina in her things, and Tina didn't find any of them out. She heard Tina come and decided not to give her any hint. She has three days to find out, minus her time outside of the house.

Tina's thoughts were filled with Jake's remarks for Newt, Sophia and Stefan's budding love story, Sophia's sudden beauty and taking Newt to their place sometime soon. She peeped into Queenie's room, waved her hand at her sister and headed to her room to take MACUSA stuff.

Tina opened her wardrobe to keep her shawl in it, and to her immense surprise, she found an unfamiliar piece of paper in one of her coat pockets. It read, "Tina, you are probably going to work when you're reading this. So, keep safe. Somebody loves you." It was not undersigned, but the handwriting was unmistakably Newt's. Tina's heart filled with warmth and love for him. How thoughtful of him, it almost hurt.

She read it so many times in her mind, that Queenie yelled from her room, "Will you stop reciting that note? I'm bored by this." Tina yelled back, "I'm not saying it aloud. Not my fault that you can hear my insides." Queenie started humming to herself loudly to block Tina's mind rambling. Tina pinned the note her heart and danced around the whole house like a teenager in love. Who could blame her, she was only 25 years old. It felt like she has a part of Newt all to herself. She placed the note in her skirt pocket then and finally left for work.

To her horror, Lyndon Anderson, former Quidditch player at Ilvermony, came to visit his old friend Louis Frederick to MACUSA headquarters that day. Louis's brother Anthony Frederick had gone to Canada with Newt. Tina preferred Anthony more to his brother. Anthony, nice and cooperative; an opposite to his greedy, selfish brother Louis. Lyndon chooses his friends well, thought Tina bitterly.

She avoided coming out of her working cabin completely, for a number of reasons.

Firstly, she works, for a change. Unlike them, who chat around during work hours.

Secondly, Lyndon and Louis were not a good combination. Both would bring Tina down, comparing her to Queenie's features and reminding her of her dating times at school. Her dating luck was envied by other girls, but to her it was a horrible failure. Louis was the best at any kind of bullying or insult, and Tina had enough.

Thirdly, they will be joined by their 3rd musketeer Brad, Queenie's long time lover. He was really sweet at first, their break up was not Brad's fault either. Mostly Louis was responsible in making Brad realize, how worthless & poor Queenie and her family were. Lyndon gladly helped to elaborate.

So, Tina would rather disapparate to the washroom than being in their company. Tina was sitting in her cozy cabin, doing her paper works and occasionally wondering if Newt has become friends with Anthony or not, how he is liking Canada, if he misses her or not, how he would deal with Tina's Ilvermony background and Lyndon's history, if Jackson & Sophia will make Newt feel comfortable or not… etc.

In the meantime, as she assumed, Brad had joined his best friends outside and was behaving very gingerly in his own charming way. He was the most decent one among them after all, and good looking too. Brad had jet black hair with blue eyes, a combination girls die for. Tina also liked him, because he was the only one who refused to insult her and looked out for her back in school days.

Lyndon used to make fun of Brad for this, but to quote Brad, "she doesn't deserve to be treated like you do, mate." Although that is the only good side of Brad, his chivalry and sympathy. It didn't stop him from bullying fellow students and juniors. But somehow, Tina thought, Brad's bullying was humorous and tolerable. Lyndon and Louis were pure evil.

She hated their presence so much, that she apparated straight to her place at about 3 pm. Queenie was surprised, "Ooh, look who are coming home early. Busy girl is tired of unwanted visitor, huh?"

Tina frowned, "Don't you start. By the way, Brad was looking good."

Queenie laughed, "Was he? Good for him then." Queenie recalled Lyndon's party a few days ago, Brad asked her for a dance. She simply couldn't refuse. But stopped awhile later anyway. Queenie felt sorry for their relationship, and the way it was destroyed by Lyndon & Louis, how unfair!

Her thoughts trailed away as Tina was screaming in her head, "I will apparate to London and bring Newt's suitcase here from his landlady tonight!"

Queenie shot a fierce look at her and Tina looked alarmed. "Oh Queenie, I…"

Queenie tilted her head to a side, unable to be angry with her dear sister, "Teenie, you are an Auror! Apparating all the way to a different continent…. You might bump into hundreds of foreigner nomajs…"

Tina corrected, "Muggles. British term for nomaj." Queenie replied, still confused, "Yes that. But you would be stealing.."

Tina corrected again, " _Bringing_ a suitcase that belonged to my lover. Not stealing. And I will go at midnight, so.. No muggles. They should be sleeping then."

Queenie was taken aback at Tina's sudden confidence about an adventure. But she was impressed too. "Tina, apparating across continents can be fatal. You haven't even been there. Although you did pass your special exam, but that was Latin America, this is Britain. Besides, Britain's midnight is our… Say 7 pm. So you need to go at 7 pm. So we still have time to invite Jacob over."

Tina wondered, "So we cannot use magic in front of him."

Queenie looked away and bit her lip, as if hiding something. Tina grew suspicious at that,

"What? You didn't tell him anything or show him magic, did you?"

Queenie shook her head and took a deep breath, "Actually, his memory… didn't get wiped out that day. He only forgot everything after we went for Credence. He remembers everything till you and Newt ran from Graves's ...Grindelwald's execution. So…"

Tina was utterly bewildered, "You shielded him! And you didn't tell us, oh did you think that I will turn you in? To Madam President?"

Queenie gave a weak smile, "Now _you_ can read minds too?"

Tina exhaled, "You don't trust me, do you? Well, please do. Because I might be an Auror, but I didn't lose my humanity. Besides, he will know after your marriage anyway. So, big deal!"

Queenie laughed, relieved at her words. She tried to explain to her sister, "I was just worried Teenie, for Jacob. And I trust that he will never expose us, I mean I can read his mind. He promised to himself truly to keep our secret. Just please don't tell anyone."

She paused, "Nobody, but Newt."

Tina quickly said, "Oh no. Don't worry about me. If you don't want…"

Queenie smiled, "Of course I'd want him to know. Jacob is his only guy friend. He would need him here. I trust Newt with all my heart Tina, that is why I trust him with you, my dearest sister."

Tina melted, " Oh Queens. Okay, so when is he coming?"

Queenie narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean _coming_? We're going there, and apparate him and his new dog back in a second. He ain't need no nomaj travel anymore."

Tina laughed, but agreed. They were back with Jacob and a little dog in a while.

When they were in Tina's place, she hugged Jacob, "I am so happy for you two. Welcome back. And your dog is very nice, what is it called?"

Jacob nodded and smiled merrily, "I want Newt to name him, the beast lover. And I am happy for you and Newt too."

Tina shot a sharp look to Queenie, "What have you been telling him?"

Jacob laughed at her angry look and said, "Oh don't ya go worrying 'bout that, she just gave me details of what she is to know. But I ain't convinced that she doesn't know more, you two think a lot about each other don't ya? But I'd want to hear from you. Tell me, how is your love life?"

Tina gave an awkward Newt-ish smile, "Erm, we..uh, I dunno, I just miss him. So I'm gonna go to London and bring his children back."

Queenie said, "Oh don't be shy, okay just tell us about how you two proposed each other."

Poor Tina blushed, but in the end, she had to share the story. "And when he was telling me that he almost made an arrangement to stay in New-York, my tongue slipped and I told him that I won't have to lose him anymore. It was...obvious wasn't it? That hint was enough for him to...know that I felt the same, so he… said that he likes me a lot and he sort of...hugged me….and that's it."

Tina finished, thankful that Jacob wasn't making fun of her. Instead he gave her a genuine smile, "That is really sweet of him, and you two must look perfect together…"

Queenie didn't let him finish and cut him mid-sentence, "Oh you have no freaking idea how cute these two look! They're like.. your favorite couple from a romantic TV-show, they're like _kids_! Always blushing and nervous and oh so sweet. This house hasn't seen so much sweetness andlove in a while. You'll love them really."

She added, "And just don't tell Newt that we gave you details. Actually, I tell you what, don't tell him that you know about their relation. Keep it between us. Lets see what he tell you, please don't be a killjoy! Let Newt share his love story with Jacob first, alright? It's gonna be so much _fun_."

Tina was biting back her laughter at Queenie's sudden childish excitement at a budding love-story. Jacob was enjoying all of this so much, that he forgot to tease Tina at all.

They spent a lot of time eating chocolate beverage, stewed beets, drinking cocoa and chatting. Jacob was occasionally requesting them to perform magic and they were doing so, catching him off guard once, when Queenie changed herself into Evelyn Nesbit. Although Queenie was very pleased to see herself in the mirror, but Jacob refused to accept Evelyn Nesbit to be more beautiful than her. Tina thought him to be very sweet, they were as enjoyable a couple to watch for her, as she and Newt were for them.

Just then she realized, "It's 6:40!" Jacob asked, "So?" "So this is the time, I'm going to London. Queenie, come on. Cast a Disillusionment Charm on me, now."

Queenie obliged immediately, and it worked very well. Jacob looked down at Tina, or rather, what had been her body, for it didn't look anything like Tina anymore. It was not invisible; it had simply taken on the exact color and texture of the room behind her.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Jacob. Queenie winked at her, "Awesome, huh honey? Okay Tina, all the best. Bring a token from London." Tina's voice came, "Yeah, right." And she disapparated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much my amazing readers. You guys keep me going. Thanks for leaving kudos! Please let me know what you think. Please read along, Newtina shippers! Fluff are coming :*


	4. London, Canada and nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is happy in Yukon,Canada as he found Tina's childhood friend there, who happens to work with him.  
> Tina goes to London. Something happens there, which leads to a lot of misunderstanding, hurt and angst.  
> Will Queenie and Newt recover from the mishap?

**Part I**

Tina, before becoming an Auror, had a special course in apparation. She was considered as one of the best in apparating, as she was an expert in crossing far distance, to the exact same location she wants to, even for the first time. She was thinking about the city of London, she focussed on the Tower Bridge, so she appeared on the bridge in the middle of the night. London was silent, sleeping; as she walked towards one of the ends. Humans were nowhere to be seen, as Tina tried to remember, where Newt's landlady lives. The address was somewhere nearby, it took her five minutes to locate the two-storied house. It looked beautiful to her, with a strange feeling of welcome, maybe it was just the fact that this house had Newt in it for so long. She climbed up the stairs and peeped into one of the rooms. It was empty, containing only an ordinary table with a picture of an old man and woman. Probably the landlady and her husband, Tina wondered.

She looked inside another rather large room, and found the woman in the picture, much older, deep asleep.

She carried on to another room, and this time, she saw a very messy untidy room, full of bottles, leaves from different trees, manuscripts, scribbled papers and a large brown familiar suitcase. It was closed, thank Lewis, thought Tina. The landlady must have struggled to feed Newt's creatures earlier, poor old witch. Tina picked up one manuscript of "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them", which was already a best-seller. She checked the drawers of a table to find Newt's old pictures, one with his mother and brother possibly, and another not more than five years ago. She took all the pictures lovingly, took the suitcase, left a note for the landlady and disapparated to New York.

\---

"Niffler! Oh you naughty little thing, don't you pull my earrings. Okay here you go, you keep it. Jacob, are you done with your mooncalves?" Queenie was very busy the next morning, playing with Newt's precious beasts. Jacob also found his favorite mooncalves, the gorgeous occamy, and his greatest fear, the large erumpet. Thank goodness it wasn't mating season! Tina, meanwhile, chose her personal favorite beast in the bowtruckle Pickett. ("Obviously, both of you sweethearts have the same choices" said Queenie.)

Pickett also grew fond of her, as Tina was thinking in her mind, "Now only one day is left. He will be back by tomorrow!" Queenie was rather enjoying her time time with Dougal the demiguise and Jacob. It was a very funny scene to watch Jacob trying to catch Dougal, and he was disappearing and reappearing, as if to play with Jacob too. After feeding and playing with them, Queenie closed the suitcase and apparated Jacob home. Tina had her breakfast and went for her job at MACUSA, as usual.

\---

On her way home, Tina decided to buy a Hufflepuff symboled wrist watch from an old Witch's shop. She keeps foreign magical stuff for the Wizards and Witches of America. It was a dark alley in the area of Central Park. Nomajs don't go there, for it looks dirty and dumped from outside. Only Wizards and Witches can breakthrough the spell and go into the glamorous and huge shopping place. Tina apparated straight into the alley, to be safe from being exposed. The old lady showed her many wristwatches with Hogwarts Houses' symbols.

Tina chose a particular medium sized one with yellow and black designs all over the band. Inside the big white dial, a badger could be clearly seen shining in glory. Tina hoped that Newt would like this. She opened her special hidden purse that contains Wizarding money. She didn't have to use it for a long time, as laundry, grocery and other stuff are bought with nomaj money. As she paid for the watch and was closing the purse, she felt one of the inside chains, as if it had something in it. She unzipped the chain to find a note:-

" _Forgive me for opening this purse without permission. But just know that although I am in Canada, my heart resides with you. You are being missed._

 _Yours, Newt_ "

Tina smiled and suddenly her indifferent mood jumped up to a rather complex feeling. She was feeling loved and important, hoping that Newt would like the watch; but she was also desperately wishing for him to come back soon, which made her sad at the same time. She went home with this strange feeling.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in Yukon, Canada - Newt Scamander was busy running after a Swedish Short-Snout, that somehow was running freely among the mountains of Yukon, scaring the muggles every now and then. Newspapers were stating this either as panic-attacks of the witnesses, or some crazy joke by children. Luckily, nobody managed to photograph this dragon yet, and Anthony Frederick dutifully obliviated every nomaj witness in knowledge.

Newt was supposed to befriend this short-snout, so he named it 'snouty'. It responded a while later, and when Newt was like, "Hi Snouty, good boy, come to mummy…" , Anthony was biting back his laughter. He happened to notice something more in Newt than his obvious nervousness, social awkwardness and shyness. He saw how patient and sympathetic Newt was, towards these beasts who lost their home and family, and are probably being hunted by nomajs.

Anthony also found out how talented he was, given the fact that his book is a best-seller, which made him a respected expert in the field of magizoology in the Ministry of Magic, as well as in the world wizarding community. But he was still so humble. It was true that he hardly felt comfortable enough to talk to anyone, but even when he did, his modesty made Anthony wonder.

Anthony wondered about his own Lewis-forsaken rude, greedy brother and his worthlessly selfish peers. Once snouty was in control, Newt promised it to take him to Sweden and bid it goodbye. It went away with one of the wizards from the beast department of MACUSA.

"Are you done with your work for the day?" asked Newt, breaking into Anthony's reverie.

Anthony nodded, "You will see snouty again, don't worry."

Newt looked up, "Is it that obvious that I care?"

Anthony gave him a warm look of assurance, "I do understand how you must be feeling. He became your friend now, so we will visit him together someday, if you like?" Newt smiled and agreed.

Of all people at MACUSA, if he didn't count Tina, Anthony never seemed to make fun of him. He could be himself with him, without being self-conscious all the time. In these three days of working together, taking breaks, wondering around the icy grounds of Yukon and occasionally talking about Hogwarts and Ilvermony, Newt started regarding Anthony as a friend. Anthony could feel the goodness of Newt, something he always searched for in the wizards of MACUSA, but hardly found.

That night, they were talking about Ilvermony, "so I had an owl at school, I called her 'birdy'. She was mostly brown, with a hint of gold. My friends used to borrow her for their delivery. I still remember the day she died. I truly cried so much, I won't lie to you. My brother and his friends made fun of me for crying for a 'beast'. But birdy was my friend, right? Is it wrong to feel that way?"

Newt shook his head, "Of course not. But how did this happen?"

Anthony said, "Brad had got his delivery from his uncle that night. When birdy came back and I let her sleep after feeding her, Lyndon came to me and said that he has a delivery. I told him to wait until morning, for birdy was tired. But Lyndon snatched her from my hand, forcefully tied the heavy parcel with her legs and threw her outside. She was to weak and tired. The parcel made her fall down, from the high tower where we were in. She broke her ribs and… So I do know how you feel Newt. You can share with me, really."

Newt kept quiet for a moment, and then said, "Well, I have a lot of magical beasts in a suitcase of mine. I wrote about all of them. They are my friends, my children. And right now, after meeting snouty, I'm missing all of them. Especially my Thunderbird Frank, who is in Arizona. I might never see him again. The others are in London, with my landlady. She feeds them."

He noticed the anxiety in Anthony's face, "Oh don't worry, she is a strong witch, and old."

Suddenly Anthony asked, "Have you met Grinda Scott?" Newt nodded, trying to hide his irritation. Anthony narrowed his eyes, then laughed.

"So she tried to flirt with you. Don't worry, these are not long lasting. And you obviously know all about her, as you live with the Goldsteins, no? Queenie must've given you all the details of Grinda. You also must know Tina then, Lyndon's lover back at school."

Newt kept a straight face, staring at his knees, as his heart was longing for Tina, and said, "Yes. I've met both the sisters."

Anthony was in a mood of chatting, so without noticing the sudden change in mood, he continued, "Tina was the one to shut Lyndon up. She called him heartless, as she was fond of birdy too. Queenie had told me that Tina was not happy in her relationship with Lyndon, so it was Tina's chance to break up. So she did, Queenie was quite relieved about that. Poor sisters, always having to look out for each other. Anyway, as I was in Pukwudgie…".

Anthony merrily chatted away for a long time, while Newt occasionally broke out from his homesickness and joined this rather rare and jolly conversation. After all, it isn't everyday that he gets to chat with a wizard who seems to like him. Then they left for dinner with the rest of the MACUSA team in Yukon.

When Newt was attempting to sleep, he took out a muggle laundry bill signed by Porpentina Goldstein, from his coat pocket. He stared at her handwriting for a moment, sighed and then went to bed.

Newt woke up next morning, all excited to get back. Then it struck him that Queenie had asked for a bottle of Canadian butterbeer. He bought that before getting ready for New York. At about 10 o'clock in the morning, they all apparated back to MACUSA headquarters.

* * *

**Part II**

Queenie was tending Tina from early morning. Last night, she caught high fever and was shivering with cold. Queenie's warming charms were failing on her, and she considered calling a healer, if she wasn't fine by the evening. She brought Jacob to feed the creatures, as Queenie wouldn't leave Tina's bedside.

Jacob was feeding the Occamy, when Newt arrived at the doorsteps of the Goldsteins. He could only see an empty hallroom from their, as the suitcase was well hidden in Queenie's locked room. Newt felt the silence and called out, "Hello?Tina?"

Jacob hurriedly put the occamy down, came out of the case and ran for the door. Newt was very surprised to see Jacob, whom he knew to be obliviated. "Jacob, mate. How have you been?" Newt hugged his old friend. Jacob said, "It's been long huh? Good to see ya. Queenie is coming, wait."

Queenie came out and threw his arms around Newt, "Heyee there sweety. Welcome back." Newt smiled, "Thank you, where is Tina?" Queenie looked at Jacob, back to Newt and whispered, "She is sick."

Newt grew anxious and he rushed to her room with a bunch of red roses in his hand, that he had bought for Tina. Tina's eyes were closed, skin pale and cold, she was visibly shaking in sleep. Newt sat on her bed beside her, kept the roses on her bedside table and leaned to kiss her forehead.

"She is so cold Queenie, what happened?" Queenie and Jacob quickly narrated about Jacob's memory being intact and Tina's venture to London.

"They are all here? You fed them? Thank you so much!" Newt's eyes sparkled with happiness for a second, but in the next moment the again grew sad for Tina.

Queenie felt so sorry for him. "Hey Newt, do you think this is….nomaj cold? Or…" Newt shook his head, "Unmistakably Ague. Look at her tremble. I'm sure she is suffering from nightmares. That isn't a noted symptom though, but grandma always had nightmares during Ague." He looked up to Jacob, "It is good to see you again mate, but I will really appreciate if you will excuse me for today. I won't be leaving her side." Jacob nodded, "Of course. I will also be here to help." Queenie smiled, "Honey, that is very sweet of you. But this is wizard cold, you cannot help. I will see you later okay? Please don't mind,, sorry." Jacob understood, so he left.

Queenie and Newt kept switching duty all day, one would stay beside an unconscious Tina and talk to her, and the other would take a bath, eat or do research about Ague. Newt said that his grandma was alive when he was little, so though he remembers her screaming during nightmares, he forgot about the remedy. Neither of them found any apparent reason for her sickness, Newt was growing worried. In the evening, Newt was going through some of his ministry references about mysterious St. Mungo's diseases, and then it came across his mind. "Queenie!", he sharply whispered, causing her to choke on her cup of coffee . "I'm sorry, but please try to remember if Tina happened to tell you anything else that happened in London or not."

Queenie frowned, "Newt, I told you a thousand times. She hardly bothered to recall any details. Later when she fell asleep after becoming sick, she stayed unconscious. I can't even read her memories like this, so …. I don't know."

Newt sat down on Tina's bed, stroked her forehead and begged, "Please Tina, open your eyes. Let me help you. Just let Queenie see inside your head for once, please come back. I can't see you like this!"

Queenie got up and left, wiping her hidden tears for the umpteenth time. Her Teenie has been motionless for over 16 hours now, and this person is trying so hard to get her back. She just can't think anymore. She just kept her faith in Newt. She stayed strong, and tried to recall Tina's memories of London right after she apparated back.

Newt kept murmuring to Tina, occasionally holding her hand and all the while expecting her to respond. Maybe she will tighten the grip, or laugh at Newt's stupidity, or just ask how his days had been in Canada. But he couldn't take her senseless image anymore. He kept biting back his tears, feeling terrible for Queenie. His disturbed state and helplessness would damage Queenie too, they needed to stay focussed.

Queenie entered Tina's room again with cups of tea and said, "I remember her memories after she got back, but I can't focus. They weren't words, they were visuals of your building, so ask me questions. Let's see if I can focus more." Newt nodded with new hope, "Alright, did she see any beast in my room? Even very small?"

Queenie shook her head, "None, unless it was invisible. She didn't sense any presence at all." Newt took his head in his palms and thought hard, "Did she drink anything from there?" Queenie again answered in negative.

After a number of failed attempts to find any clue about the fever, Newt broke down. Queenie could read his thoughts, "No, if anything can be done, I'll do it. I will go to London, to Dumbledore. I will beg everyone I know, but she has to be okay. How can I live in a world without her? I did so much for Leta, who wasn't even worth it! Tina, she's such a giver, she deserves all the happiness in the world. I won't let a single scratch come to her…"

Queenie went to Newt and pulled him into a gentle hug, "There there Newt, it will be all okay. Listen, we will just consult a healer. They can make her awake without the reason, right? Don't be so upset." Newt hurried his head in his friend's shoulder, whose support he needed very much now.

Newt stayed beside Tina while Queenie was cooking, when she suddenly came to him, "Newt, Tina did smell a weird wooden container before leaving with the case"

"No Queenie no! That could be anything! Tentacles, venoms or poison!", Newt gasped, positively horrified. It was then, that they noticed a specific noise coming out of the case. Newt was deciding to ignore it, but Queenie said, No, we're going in there. Mooncalves are visualising Tina. This must be a miracle, but I think they sensed something."

* * *

 

They were going inside the case to the mooncalves, "Never knew legilimences could work with creature too" , said Newt. Queenie said, "I have a theory about that. I think it's because I know your creature so well and love them, that I developed this power or intuition with them."

Queenie approached one specific older mooncalf and stroked her head, "Oh Newt, mooncalves know about Ague! They suggest ashwinder eggs. I think they used to be around some old healer, before you found them and took them in your case." Newt asked, "Ashwinder eggs are the ingredients of love potion! They should be easy to get in New York then. Do you know a shop?" And Queenie knew just where to go.

Newt was back from the old witch's shop with two Ashwinder eggs. Now the problem was feeding Tina. He did ask the old witch about feeding an unconscious person, but she said that it had to be forcefully given. Newt left Queenie to do that, he just couldn't. Queenie was trying her best, but Tina was as good as a mannequin. Somehow, she did manage to put the egg in her mouth. But the cure of Ague was eat the egg as a whole. How on earth was Tina going to chew?

Newt was again busy researching Ague patients from the limited source of books that he had. But then he suddenly had an idea. He went to Queenie and asked her, "Hey Queenie, do you think you can dig into my memories while grandma had Ague? Can you see what I don't fully remember?" She thought for a moment and then agreed to try. She didn't know Newt as well as she knew Tina, but his cooperation could help.

Queenie tried to go straight into the time, when Newt was a kid. After some vague visuals , she got his grandma coughing. She tried to see everything Newt was consciously recalling and didn't try anything on her own for a moment. But then it did come, and she knew exactly what to do.

"Wingardiam leviosa!", the egg floated in the air and Queenie led it straight into Tina's mouth, and somehow she swallowed it without effort. "She will be fine by tomorrow. But after suffering from a terrible nightmare tonight. I will be with her, you go get some sleep Newt."

Newt was confused about what just happened, but he agreed nonetheless. He kissed the back of Tina's hand, murmured loving words to her and went off to bed. He thanked Queenie a thousand times in his mind, to which she shook her head and smiled at him with awe. As if she doesn't love Tina enough. But Newt, a hopeless romantic, has recently fallen in love; so he thinks that he cares for Tina the most! Queenie laughed on her own, got up on Tina's bed, and lied down beside her. But she didn't sleep on purpose, nightmares aren't good to handle.

_Tina's head was spinning, when she first caught sight of Newt Scamander, standing in front of her on a footpath near the central park. Newt was dressed in a very unNewt-ish Ilvermony robe with a disgusted expression on his face. Tina stepped forward in Deja-vu, and then she knew why. It was Lyndon._

_Newt/Lyndon said,"Listen, I can't take your tantrums anymore. I'm sick of your I-am-so-lost attitude, Tina. Just let me be and go back to your favorite couple Brad and Queenie." Newt's face curved in a evil smirk, "Oh did you know? Brad found out your hot sister's real worth. So you, can deal with your over-dramatic mind state and your heartbroken sister."_

_With that, Newt/Lyndon left a shaking Tina to cry alone in the middle of the street. Tina felt like history was repeating itself, for this is exactly how Lyndon had left her 8 years back. Now Newt too!_

Tina's eyes burst open to find Queenie staring at her with a teary smile. Queenie shrieked in joy, "Newt! She's back. Tina opened her eyes." She turned to Tina, "Hey honey, that was just a nightmare. None of that was true okay? Just an after effect of Ague. Newt loves you. No, look at me." Tina's mind was full of betrayal and hatred for Newt, so Queenie read her mind and tried to calm her down, "That is false Teenie! What's wrong with you? Lyndon is gone now. Newt is _nothing like that._ Try to remember how much you used to love him, will you? No, don't hate him. Teenie! Are you listening to me?"

Newt rushed towards Tina in his pajamas and sat beside her on the bed, "Tina, you're alright. Thank Dumbledore I was so so worried. Why did you have to go to London? Just to bring my creatures back? Oh Tina you're so silly." Tina looked at Newt with disbelief, why was this horrible man again being nice to her?

Queenie felt that Tina's memories of Newt are not coming back at all. It was filled with the nightmare instead. Everything that happened between her and Newt; the embraces, stolen kisses, supporting each other, missing each other; all was momentarily blank! "Damn you Ague!", thought Queenie.

Tina answered to Newt's warm concern, "Why exactly do I need to answer to you about that? I'm sure I wouldn't have gone to London for _your_ creatures. I can't even tolerate magical creatures. Why are you in our house anyway?" Newt looked at Queenie, understood that it was just the Ague and not Tina and said, "I'm sorry. I'll just… I'll leave. Pardon me."

He left the room while Tina shouted, "What do you mean _'I'm sorry'_? You just abandoned me, insulted my sister and broke every relation with me on purpose. And now you're in our house, apparently _concerned_ about me? And my sister is also supporting _you_? Get out of this house right now!"

Newt looked at Queenie helplessly and she told Tina, "You should take some rest now Tina. If you need me, I'll be in the hall room." With that, she grabbed Newt's arms, dragged him out and closed the door.

"Just.. Just forget what she said okay? She wasn't talking to you. It's Lyndon Newt, she imagined the day he left her, 8 years ago." Newt shook his head, head buried in hands for over an hour, not looking up once. He quietly said, "Why me? Why did she imagine me, in _his_ place?"

Queenie explained about human subconscious to Newt. "What you see in nightmares are your worst irrational fears, it isn't what she thinks of you Newt. Any minute, and she will come out back to normal. Okay? Will you at least look up once?" At last, Newt did look up. His face was full of tears, eyes swollen and frozen, giving a distant look, body shaking for extreme crying.

Tina's door suddenly burst open, "Why is this man still in our house?" Queenie stood up and shouted, "Petrificus totalus!" and Tina's rigid body fell to the ground. Newt ran to her and stopped her from hitting the ground. He sat on the floor with Tina's petrified body and asked Queenie in disbelief "What did you do? Are you out of your mind?"

Queenie said, "I'm sane enough to understand, that it's Tina who isn't in her right mind. But you are too broken and I've had enough. Tina will not speak again until she remembers everything!" Newt asked, "So in how much time do you reckon that she will remember?" Queenie said, "Say 2 hours later?" Newt didn't answer.

\---

Two hours later, Newt cast his wand towards Tina and said, "Finite Incantanem" and Tina could move again. All this while, she could see and hear everything, and she saw Newt's upset face, his concern for her and how close he was to Queenie. Her memory came back a long while ago, and then she tried to understand why exactly she compared Newt to Lyndon, even in her subconscious. Who in the world would not see how lovely and perfect Newt is? She was so ashamed for what she did earlier. Queenie's face was glowing again, because she could obviously read Tina's mind. But it was Newt whose expression was very difficult to read. As if he doesn't dare to expect anything.

Tina sat up on her bed and smiled weakly at Newt, "Do I even deserve to be forgiven?" Newt's face changed colour as he beamed at Tina and hugged her almost immediately, "Welcome back." After that, he refused to listen to her apologies and insisted on talking about his creatures, London, his expedition in Canada and about how nice Anthony Frederick was. All was well again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much reading this long chapter! 


	5. Hippogriff cures broken hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Newt are uncomfortable and awkward around each other, mostly hurt. But Jacob pays a visit which lights everything up.

Newt would not come out of his room until Queenie had to let the niffler lose in his room the next day. He wouldn't meet her eyes either. He just freshened up and went straight into his suitcase. Queenie sighed and tried to bring Tina out, who was just as stubborn as Newt was. These two are in such a state of mind, that Queenie concluded that she needed Jacob by her side. So she _invited_ him, rather dragged him to their place for breakfast.

Newt caught the niffler from under the bed, avoided Queenie's gaze and went to his case. He was missing every one of them already, he needed them now more than anything. He just needed some time to figure out himself and his position in Tina's life now. Apparently a lot about Lyndon is unknown to him, and he couldn't ask her what exactly he had done back in Ilvermony. So he would talk to Tina, chat with her about sole topics; but would not show any sense of belongingness. For his heart wasn't ready for it again. He would take it slow.

"Hey there Dougal, mum's here. How are your babies?" Dougal was complaining about Jacob, he missed him. Jacob also grew fond of him lately. Dougal's Occamies were looking so colourful, it almost faded his pain a bit. He checked them with practised hands, fed them and went on to the bowtruckles. Tom, Hardy, Johnny, Bertha, Pickett and all the others jumped with joy at his sight. But Pickett missed Tina, and Newt could tell that.

"She might come when she wants to Pickett. But I won't bring her with me." Newt sighed, his creatures grew fond of Tina, Queenie & Jacob. As he expected, nifflers were all missing Queenie the most. But it were the mooncalves, that were mostly heartbroken. They missed all three of them, and Newt couldn't handle it anymore.

Newt sat down on his knees, bowed his head to touch the ground and started sobbing. The mooncalves, dougal, nifflers, Graphorns, diricrawl, doxies, nundu, murtlaps, bowtruckles, even the erumpent slowly came to him and they all showed their sympathy and affection in their own way. He looked up at them, rubbed his eyes and petted his creatures softly.

"Please don't be upset with mum. Mum will be here with all of you, we've got one another. I need you all." Newt told them helplessly, hoping for them to comprehend.

\---

Suddenly, all of them ran towards the opposite side of the jungle to the entrance of the case, and Newt turned his head to see a smiling Jacob. Jacob took Dougal's hands, mooncalves surrounded him, nifflers on his head and shoulder, and he positively beamed at Newt, "'Morning Newt. Wanna come up and have some pie? We're having breakfast."

Newt smiled and said, "Welcome mate. I want you to meet a new member of my little family here." Jacob let the others go and followed Newt to a deeper part of the jungle. Deeper than the Erumpent's habitat, lived a new member to Newt's creature family.

Newt stopped at one point, told Jacob to stand back and whistled loudly. After a while, Jacob saw a large and bizarre creature coming out of the jungle with an air of royalty. It's body was that of a horse, but the front legs, wings and heads reminded him of eagles. It had a silver colored beak, and large, shining hazel eyes. It had talons on its front legs, which looked pretty scary. But as a whole it seemed…. "Beautiful!", said Jacob.

Newt gave a boyish grin, "Isn't he? Meet Stormswift, the very best hippogriff I've come across. They are proud creatures, you are lucky that you unknowingly praised it. Never make the mistake of insulting a hippogriff. And never approach without bowing down to it first." He deeply bowed to Stormswift and waited. Almost immediately, she bowed back.

Newt told Jacob to bow next. Jacob imitated Newt and waited. Stormswift took a while to bow back to this unknown person. Newt gave meat to Jacob and told him to pet her first, and then to give the meat. Jacob did that, and it seemed that Stormswift liked him. They finished feeding everyone, so they went out of the case for their own breakfast.

* * *

 

Newt came out of the case, dreading the moment when Tina will scold him again. But she was surprisingly happy-looking and in a good mood. Newt entered the room where others were all having breakfast, then Queenie and Tina, both gave him a smile. All of them were wearing night-suits, apparently too lazy to change them, and kept talking about a topic, that they were probably discussing before. But they tactfully avoided the topics Newt was dreading.

Queenie was as usual the most enthusiastic speaker there, "...it's huge and royal. The main hall is round, like a Prince's palace; what say Tina? I'm craving to go back again. Newt is so so lucky he will be visiting. Newt, while you go to Ilvermorny, make sure to ask the Principal if we could visit too. You know, as ex students. Right Tina? You'd go too, isn't it?"

Tina chuckled at her bubbling joy, beamed and nodded. Newt finally picked the topic and said, "Oh sure, I'll… Umm.. Ask him to let you visit.".

Jacob said, "Hey can you guys do somethin'? Like a… spell.. Wanna see some magic. Newt, ya do it mate!"

Newt shook his head, "I dunno what to do, have to learn some fancy spells to entertain you on a daily basis."

Tina chuckled, "Well he can be quite demanding, no? Wait I have an idea, it will be exactly what you need!" She took out her wand and stood up. Newt had temporarily forgotten their complications and was gazing at Tina with awe in his eyes to see what she came up with. Tina smiled at that, and told Queenie to volunteer for her 'magic-show'. She also stood up. Tina summoned a long towel and told Queenie to cover herself , by hanging it with her hand in front.

Tina said, "Ready? One two three.." She shot a charm towards Queenie by gracefully waving her wand in a stylish fashion, and Queenie grinned at Newt and Jacob from behind the curtain. They could only see her feet and top of her head.

Tina waved her wand again to dramatically reveal Queenie and removed the towel. Tina had magically turned her night-suit into a pretty violet boatneck top with a black rapper skirt, Queenie was looking gorgeous.

Jacob beamed at Tina and nodded approving, "Definitely amazing! So much with a wand. Wow Tina."

Newt also praised her magic, but only Queenie noticed a different emotion in him. Sure enough, Newt stood up and said,"My turn then. Tina, if I may?'

Tina was mildly surprised, but she agreed. Newt did the same thing with Tina, and cast a red light towards her. When the towel was removed, Tina was looking like a fairy. Newt gave her hair a different looking caramel curls, and a white dress was floating beneath her, proudly highlighting her features which Newt genuinely admired. The full sleeve gown was like a princess's, and she was sporting large feather wings.

Queenie gasped, "A fairy! Oh goodness Newt, isn't she beautiful?" Newt fondly looked down at her, his eyes smiling in approval. Tina went red and she pretended to examine her dress. "Thank you so much Newt, I _feel_ like a fairy."

Newt raised one eyebrow mischievously, "I could make you fly if you wish so."

Tina laughed, "Yeah, right. By hanging me upside down or drifting my body I guess? That is the only way I can think of flying using a spell! Unless, a broom?"

Newt shook his head,"Well guess again then."

Tina tilted her head to a side, "You're really going to make me fly? How? I really can't make out."

* * *

 

Newt gave out one hand for her to hold. She gladly placed hers in his hand and he took her into his case. "It has to be a broom, right?"

Newt didn't answer, instead, he took her across the erumpent and went to the large field. Tina also, was trying to overcome the distance between them, and was willing to rebuild the comfort and friendship that they used to share. So on the way, she was talking to her familiar creatures and they too were happy to see her again. At one point, Newt told her, "Alright. Now step back. I'll introduce you to our new member." He whistled towards the jungle, and after a point, Stormswift came out in his own royal air. Tina was speechless, she thought it magnificent, but scary and huge as well.

Newt said, "Tina, meet Stormswift. It's a hippogriff. You must acknowledge his presence, bow before him so he trusts you."

Tina was coming out of her primary shock about its half eagle-half horse features, and stepped forwards to bow down. It didn't react. Newt was heavily disappointed, and was going to ask her to step aside, but then Stormswift jerked its body and stooped low, what was in an unmistakable bow. Tina nervously smiled at him, and then turned around towards Newt. Newt beamed, "Yes, I think now he will let you ride on him."

Tina gasped, "What!? That's your idea of flying? On a _hippogriff_? Which is gorgeous of course, but I will fall!"

Newt looked into her eyes, for the first time since her Ague and said sincerely, "No, I won't let you fall Tina. Will you ride with me?"

Tina considered that, and then slowly gave a smile and nodded. Newt was happy at that, so he shyly asked for her hand, "May I?"

Tina took his hand and Newt gently held her by her waist, to place her on Stormswift's back. Tina's cheeks went scarlet at the touch, as Newt was attempting to jump on its back in front of her. He was much more swift at riding him of course, a practised magizoologist like him, thought Tina.

The hippogriff opened its wings gorgeously, Tina adjusted her fairy costume given by Newt. Then Newt held some specific feather on Stormswift to lead him fly. As they set off the ground, Tina hugged Newt from behind for support. Newt blushed, which a frightened Tina couldn't see, thankfully. They stormed upwards, Tina was much relaxed now, so she was peering down while her head was buried in Newt's shoulders.

Newt laughed and said, "You can enjoy the scene Tina, I'm holding your hand, I won't let you go." Newt turned his head left to meet Tina's eyes, and Tina smiled. She released her buried head backwards to look clearly, arms still wrapping around Newt. The suitcase could be clearly seen from up here, and it was probably the most beautiful form of Mother Nature, she has ever seen.

"Oh Newt! It's wonderful! Wait, is that, snow there?" Tina pointed towards a place full of snow, where you could easily skee. "That's where the obscurial was kept. I kept the place in case of any other need. I was hoping to bring the Swedish Short- Snout here, one day."

Tina's eyes broadened, "A dragon? I really like fireballs you know."

Newt said, "I thought you never liked magical creatures before, especially dangerous ones? Where did you come across a Chinese fireball?"

Right then, Stormswift was flying over a lake and the scene was so beautiful, Tina forgot Newt's question. She just said, "I love your suitcase you know." They landed right at the entrance of the case, when Newt jumped to the ground, and took Tina's hands to help her down too. Tina stroked the hippogriff's head, and he flew away to its own place. Newt beamed at her, "I'm glad that you liked it."

* * *

 

Jacob was helping himself with some food, but his mind was stuck on Tina and Newt. He knew a lot about love from his life experiences, and from what he understood, was that Newt and Tina's love for each other was crystal clear. It was so easy for them to say that they needed time, and they will just behave like friends, but you don't need to read minds, Jacob thought, to notice their cravings. They couldn't not show genuine affection, not even for a moment can it be believed that they weren't couples. Every single time, their eyes deceive their mouth, when they keep gazing at each other.

Queenie was shaking with laughter, "You. Are. Right. We ought to do something about this lot." She found it amazing, how transparent her sister and Newt were. Jacob chuckled, "Well, it bugs me. I mean, Newt stares at her like she's the best creature in the world. And Tina? She always thinks him perfect in everything, doesn't she?"

Queenie raised an eyebrow, "Now you're the legilimens, huh honey? How did you guess it so correctly? That's exactly been on Teenie's head."

Jacob giggled, "My favorite romantic film, they are."

Tina asked, "So Anthony was nice to you there?" Newt nodded, "The nicest, to be honest. Although, nobody else talked to me that much. In fact, now I understood what 'gossip with strangers' mean. He told me about you and Queenie as well."Tina's smile faded, so she tried to cover by nodding a little too much, "Oh sure, he was my classmate. So, um. Tell me about the Swedish Short-snout?"

Newt guessed that reaction, given Anthony's warnings and all the humiliating treatments from Lyndon. After all, it was because of Lyndon, that Newt was with her, but still not fully together. "It was magnificent truly. The silvery blue glaze would dazzle my eyes, but it was rather friendly you know. Never hurt me. I miss him. I also liked the icy grounds of Yukon. But I'd take you in Canada, where it won't be so freezing." Tina beamed, he told her that he would take her there. Indirectly a hint that they would remain with each other for long now.

Tina continued to fill herself in, "But aren't you going to stay at Ilvermony?" Newt said, "Ah, that was part of my agreement. They had to let me stay here, with you." Newt blushed, " And with queenie, for MACUSA works. Or the Ministry of Magic won't be so happy with me." Tina shrugged, not wanting to show her joy. They came out of the case. Tina had to go to work, better late than never.

* * *

 

Queenie had asked Newt to go to a shop and buy some wool for her to knit. So here he was, standing in front of a shop, with ladies' shopping bags in his hands. A few people greeted him saying, "Ah, pleasure to meet you Mr. Scamander. Are you staying with the Goldsteins then? Good good. My son reads your book at school, is it true that you possess all those creatures?" And then he saw her.

At first Newt mistook her to be Grinda and was attempting to flight, but it was a rather younger girl. She approached Newt innocently and asked, "Mr. Scamander, did you write "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them"? All grades for 1st year students to 7th year?"

Newt was primarily out of words, then he said, "Yes indeed miss. But for your information, there is only one book. The school decides how much to include in the syllabus. It's a pleasure, and you are?" The girl smiled, "I am Sophia, sir. I'm sure you know Porpentina Goldstein?'

Newt slowly smiled, "So that's _you._ Tina speaks about you often. How is your brother Jackson then?" They were having such polite conversations when Tina appeared there, as she was going home and the shop was on her way.

Sophia waved at her, at which she waved back. Newt beamed at her instinctively, but he quickly cleared his throat as Sophia was admiring their sight a little too lovingly. Tina blushed as Sophia was gesturing secretly at Newt's beam and they kept teasing each other till Newt cleared his throat again. Tina said, "Let us all go to her place this evening Newt, I really want you to get to know your new neighbours." Newt agreed to this, and he was really struck by young Sophia's beauty. It didn't attract him, but he rather thought it spectacular. He dreamed about Tina dressing up like that one day, but then he scolded himself. Tina is always beautiful, because she doesn't know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts about this story. Are you enjoying the plots?  
> Thanks to all of my readers! 


	6. Newtcase moments

Newt and Tina were sitting in a room in Sophia's place that evening, and they were all catching up. Her brother Jackson, who was usually shy in front of strangers, was acting weirdly. Sophia thought it very funny, as she normally has to shut Jake up. But this case is different though. Mr. Scamander himself visited to talk just to _them_.

Tina was observing Newt, after all he was in front of others, apart from Queenie and Jacob. In MACUSA, the others don't count. He is always cautious in his work place. But here, he was socialising.

Tina also noticed that Newt's expression, after seeing Sophia was not at all what she expected. People usually loath over her, just like in Queenie's case. But it was _Newt_ she was talking about, obviously the most childish person in the world. Maybe those factors didn't even occur to him. Honestly, Newt just thought her pretty, like a doll. He was more interested in knowing about her pet owl, 'Bubu'.

"Bubu is a ginger owl, I love her so much you know. She memorises places so well. Do you have an owl Mr. Scamander?" asked Sophia. Newt shook his head, "Unfortunately, no. They are nothing close to being extincts. So, I never thought of keeping one. I generally keep creatures from being trafficked. Ah, that must be Jackson."

Jackson came down from upstairs, and was surprised to see one of the most famous foreign wizards in the country, in their sitting room. He remembers seeing him in the newspaper even the day before yesterday. He shyly held out his lanky hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Scamander."

Newt smiled broadly and shook his hand, he was fond of teenagers. He was also as shy and lanky in his age. "Oh, call me Newt, Jackson. I'm glad to see you too. Tina says a lot about you two. "

Tina nodded. Jackson said, "I can't Mr. Scamander. Because you are going to be our teacher, in 'Care of magical creatures'. Isn't it?"

Newt smiled, "Yes. You didn't graduate from Ilvermorny, so, I can teach you for a year or two. Will you tell me about Ilvermorny? I just know the basics."

Tina was impressed to see how easily Newt could interact. Then she concluded that it was because he wasn't being judged. Rather he was comfortable in these young people's company. Newt was eagerly hearing everything Jackson and Sophia had to say about her school. She would also occasionally add information, as Newt's curiosity was apparently unlimited.

Sophia was saying, "My favorite thing about school are Charms lessons, ball dances, examining Unicorns in COMC and Quidditch. Say yours Jake?" Jackson said, "Mine are Defence against the Dark Arts, Ice-skating and flying, sometimes we go to vacations in Canada with Madam Susan. I heard you went to Yukon, right?"

Newt nodded, he was fascinated by the idea of ice-skating and flying. He also missed Yukon. "Well, I daresay that Yukon was freezing, but beautiful. By the way, how do you fly and skate together?"

It was Tina who answered, "Oh we used to do that too Newt. We use our broom, after making it ice protected. We use a spell for making it protected from skidding, then it's pretty much like surfing. You'll see once you go to a vacation."

Newt laughed, "I will be a _teacher_. How will I go on a vacation?" Tina smirked, "Queenie and I are also going. We can have our personal vacation if you like." Then she blushed, because Sophia was making a very Queenie-like teasing face. Newt beamed at Tina, obviously not noticing the exchange of admiring look between Jackson and Sophia. Suddenly Jackson said, "Hey Mr. Scamander. We told you ours, now please tell us about Hogwarts. I always wanted to know about it. How much fun was your school life?"

Tina was terrified, she saw how Newt's smile faded and he struggled to bring a fake smile back. Tina looked away and pretended to eat a biscuit, not wanting to show him that she could feel his pain.

Newt replied, "Hogwarts, was my home." Tina instantly looked up to see a calm looking Newt, apparently in control. "My favorite subject was Care of magical creatures, Herbology and Transfiguration. Professor Albus Dumbledore was like my father, he used guide me in everything. I really miss our vacation to Hogsmeade during holidays. I miss butterbeer at Honeydukes, my favorite candy was Creamy chunks of Nougat. What is your favorite candy Sophia?"

Tina couldn't help but be proud of the way Newt handled it. She was almost in tears, as she could feel all the pain he was feeling. It was obvious that his memories of being bullied, not having friends, being expelled and the worst, every pain regarding Leta Lestrange. How her precious and innocent Newt was handling his greatest weakness in a social situation!

* * *

 

Newt and Tina spent only a little more while there. The they bid them goodbye and left the house. On the way to their place, Tina said "Hey Newt, I know of a shop where we can actually buy Creamy chunks of Nougat. Can we go there?" Newt smiled at her, "Aww, thank you so much. I can't disagree to them. I'm sure you'll like it too. I say Tina, let's buy every flavour beans, exploding bonbons, levitating sherbet balls, toothflossing stringmints, blowing gums and everything else that we can get; for Jacob! He will go mad with delight you know." Tina laughed, "Oh I can totally imagine his face if he hears the names or tries to eat 'em. Why Newt, that's a brilliant idea."

They came home to see an empty house and a short note on the table by Queenie :-

Gone to stroll around with Jacob. Will be back by dinner. Snacks is ready for you two.

P.S. - Make some hot chocolate, okay Teenie?

Tina laughed and went to kitchen. Newt removed his coat, went to his room to change into his own pajamas and loose white shirt, some kind of a costume to feed his animals. When he used to go for different tours alone to find trafficked magical beasts, he used to wear this as his bachelor night-suit. But probably Queenie had made him too domestic and disciplined, and he surprisingly liked being taken care of. He went into his suitcase.

* * *

 

Tina made two mugs of hot chocolate and went after Newt in her recent favorite place. In his suitcase, Tina feels like there's no need to visit any other tourist spot. Her favorite 'Newtcase', as Queenie & Tina call it, has it all. From jungles, to icy lands, to desserts, a lake, a beach and a large field with clear blue sky.

She went into the case to find Newt talking deeply with a fairy. She exclaimed, "Oh merlin! I never saw a fairy before!" Newt looked at her instantly, obviously noticing her only then. Then he smiled, "Well, she has brought an unicorn with her, who is injured."

Tina's eyes widened, "Brought? From where? How?" Newt explained that the suitcase does not have those places inside it, those places are real places of this earth. The case merely takes them in those places, which are magically protected from intruders. But those enchantments cannot hold the powerful magic of goblins, elf's, unicorns, dragons or fairies. Those shield charms are only for wizards, witches and muggles.

Newt also told her, "I basically made a deal with the fairy. You see, her eggs would be great food for my bowtruckles."

Tina gasped, "Let her kids die? She would let you feed her eggs to another creature willingly? How could you Newt?"

Newt fondly smiled, "I do apologize if I hurt your feelings. But you also need to know, that a fairy gives so many eggs each time, that they themselves give those up. So I'd rather give some to Pickett and others, and… I could keep this fairy and this unicorn, safely with me. So she could nurture some of her eggs and make them full grown new fairies for our case? They could became our new members of my creature family? What say?"

Tina was happy at that, "Oh so sorry, I.. Uh.. overreacted. Of course you're the last person to hurt any beast. And yeah.. I'd love fairies and unicorns to accompany us!"

Newt said, "Ah, the unicorn. You see, she is pregnant. And they prefer women than men, so if you and Queenie…"

"Oh I'd love to. She's so cute Newt. What's her name? And the fairy's name?"

Newt shook her head, "Fairies don't speak Tina. You know that right? Alright, let's call her… 'Nina'. Because you look so lovely as dressed as a fairy and she… is like you."

Tina blushed deep red and her heartbeat was deceiving her behaviour so much, that even Newt became embarrassed. After all, they were just friends right now.

Newt cleared his throat and became very busy in examining the injured pregnant unicorn, "We could call the unicorn 'Brietta', do you like that?" Tina nodded enthusiastically.

Newt noticed that the unicorn was very tired and it fell asleep, so he instructed the fairy Nina about some food for them both, and he left them to take some rest in the woodland area of his case.

* * *

 

Newt was walking towards the bowtruckles just out of habit, when he suddenly said, "Tina why did you see me in that nightmare of yours?" Tina froze. She abruptly stopped walking and stared at Newt with a shocking expression. Newt knew this was coming, but his heart had to know. He turned towards Tina whose eyes were still full of disbelief. Newt gave her a pitiful look, seeing which she understood that he had asked out of pain. He had been strong about it for too long.

She slowly started with a shaky voice, "I, don't ever compare you with… with _him_ Newt, I… He was a horrible bully, he hurt people's feelings just for the fun of it." She looked at him, begging for him to understand, "It's me I don't trust, I'm… unlucky. It's been unfair for me. Even you, Newt. You and I had it similar, haven't we? You _know_ why I have confidence issues, so…. Lyndon insulted me, called me 'worthless' and I.. couldn't say a word. I stopped trusting men from then on. Then, Queenie used to tell me how most men…. They… uh… have very very inappropriate thoughts about her. So I had more trust issues."

Newt's gaze was at his knees all this time, when Tina paused, he looked up. "My thoughts too?"

Tina vigorously shook her head, "No no, not at all. Of course not Newt, don't you see? You are only one I could truly ever trust. You were so… pure. So I was...um….overwhelmed. But I had this feeling that I was forcing this on you. I don't…."

Newt's head was flooding with emotions, "You don't _what_ Tina? That you don't _deserve_ me? That's what you thought? How could you think for once,that _you forced this on me?_ Was I not honest enough with you about my feelings? Didn't Queenie know ages ago, how I felt? Why compare with me with Lyndon Tina? Why?"

Tina wiped her fresh tears and answered in a broken voice, "My twisted subconscious did it, I don't even remember my nightmare anymore. If Queenie hadn't told me, I wouldn't have known. And the funny thing is, I have no memory of my Ague stage, was I really so horrible to you?" Tears were continuously falling from her eyes and this time, she did not try to stop them.

Newt stepped forward, reached out to wipe her tears and answered, "It was you, so it didn't matter."

Before she could stop herself, Tina asked him, "Queenie also told me about your subconscious Newt. Don't you compare me to Leta Lestrange?"

Newt was at a loss of words. So he just childishly shook his head and dropped his gaze.

He didn't say anything else, instead he grabbed her arms gently and took her to the nifflers. A healthy way to cheer her up. As he expected, she started playing with them, and as innocent she was, she came back to a normal mood after a while.

* * *

 

They were walking towards the mooncalves now. Tina was in a trance today. Her mind was going through rather weird thoughts. She absentmindedly asked Newt, "Hey Newt, do you like to read?" Newt was mildly surprised, as he said, "Of course I do. How else could I have written the book? You must read a 100 books to write one. So, yes. Why? Are you fond of reading too?"

Tina said, "Whenever I get time, I read. What's your favorite book?"

Newt said, "Well, in case of novels, I particularly like 'Rob's adventures in Hogsmeade'."

Tina smiled, "That's more of a children's tale. I also had a book when I was a kid- 'If the wand chooses wrong'. When I grew up, I was obsessed with 'The diaries of a broken witch'. So much so, that I used to fangirl over the hero Lord Simon. I even attempted a drawing of him!" Newt chuckled at that, embarrassing Tina. He asked, "What is favorite book now? Something romantic I suppose?"

Tina said, "It is romantic, but more of a realistic one. Not so childish like 'The diaries of a broken witch'. I like 'Loving an Auror.' What about you? Don't you read romance at all?"

Newt said, "Who told you I don't? I find them fascinating myself. I really like 'Love-potion effects' so much. But truthfully speaking, to read romance, you must read muggle-literature."

Tina nodded, "I know. What is your favorite no-maj novel? Must be something British?"

Newt dramatically recited, "Doubt thou that the stars are fire/ Doubt that the Sun doth move…."

Tina jumped forward to face him, "Doubt truth to be a liar ( _was that it? She was thinking._ )"

They both said together, "But never doubt I love."

They stared at each other, wondering about everything that happened, when Newt looked away and murmured, "Um, need to go to the washroom." He dashed out of the suitcase, causing Tina to laugh hysterically to herself. He must've drank too much of water!

* * *

 

Queenie had a pleasant time with Jacob. They were perfectly in love, their marriage was in less than 4 months. At first Jacob had issues about Queenie knowing everything he thought, but she vowed to him to tell him everything she ever thought in return. She had more or less kept her promise. They also discussed about Tina and Newt today.

She apparated Jacob home and came home. She had changed into her pajamas and poured herself the hot chocolate that Tina had made earlier.

She was attempting to caste a spell to make her drink hot, when she heard a footstep from Newt's room. From the Newtcase. It was Newt for sure. Queenie knew his footsteps. Besides, he was practically screaming in his head about everything that happened that day.

Queenie quietly stepped forward to stand beside him, "What are you doing to yourself, huh honey?"

Newt sat on his bed and looked at her tiredly, "I'm teaching myself to trust. Let her trust me too. Give her some time."

Queenie said, "Well, I'll just let you know that she respects you too much, not to trust you. I don't know what you're waiting for. In Jacob's words, "Is this what a Dragon would do?"

Newt blinked, "I'm sorry, what?"

She laughed, "He told me to talk to you in your language."

Newt sighed, "He is insane. Anyway, I wanted to ask you…."  
"I haven't told her that you are still in love with Leta."

Newt gasped, "No no, I'm not… She is fading, I swear. I am head over heels for Tina, you..you know that. Leta is just...well I can't undo her. Can I? So I'm trying to erase her, trust me. This is exactly why I wanted time Queenie. Please forgive me."

Queenie smiled, "Don't worry honey, I would trust you with my life."

She left Newt to take some rest, while Tina was taking a nap in the Newtcase with Dougal covering her from catching cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so.... Sorry for Leta stuff. 'Cause let's face it, we can't bear the thought of a third person b/w Newtina, right?  
> But.. You'll see. As for Sophia, don't worry 


	7. Introducing Rudy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation to the previous chapter's events.  
> Err....too cheesy and fluffy I guess. A tad of hurt and comfort. Hope ya like it shippers!

Newt went back to the case with a warm enchanted shawl for Tina. Queenie insisted that she bewitched it to be always warm, even if it becomes freezing outside. He entered to see a lovely sight. His Dougal was covering his precious Tina with the furry Demiguise arms, while Tina was peacefully asleep with her head on her folded arms on her knees. Newt whispered, "Thank you Dougal. Come now, I've got her."

Dougal looked up and slowly removed his arms from Tina, gave Newt a hug and left. Newt smiled and sat beside Tina on the ground. Sometimes Dougal can be very parent-like and caring.

He wrapped the shawl around Tina's back, and Tina shifted herself in sleep against Newt's body without any fuss. Newt was so happy to realize how comfortable she is with him, even in her sleep.

Meanwhile, outside the case, Queenie was listening to Newt's thoughts carefully, not wanting to miss any development within her favorite couples. She mentally took a note to tell Jacob about all this. Just then, she got a different vibe from Newt.

Guilt. She closed her eyes and concentrated, to find a guilty Newt asking his heart about Leta. Thankfully, his heart answered him at once. "Only Tina". Queenie sighed with relief.

Newt placed his arms around Tina's shoulders and smiled in her hair. Something he can't do once she wakes up. Both of them knew how they felt for each other, but they still chose not to act like couples, until their hearts are sorted. Newt was afraid that one day, she will ask about Leta again, and that time, he would have to answer.

He wouldn't talk about Leta to anyone, but then this is Tina. His one true love, one whose heart has no other intentions but to heal Newt. He would have to open up to her. After all, he has been wanting to propose her very soon. Once they're engaged, there will be no fear of loneliness. What's better, his creatures love Tina. Newt fell asleep while thinking all these.

\-----

Half an hour later, Tina woke up slowly. It was late at night, and Queenie had almost finished making dinner, and was starting to think that she should disturb these lovebirds. Tina saw Newt's arms securely holding the shawl around her, and his head supported against the wall. He had the most innocent sleeping face in the world, and Tina had to mentally curse herself a thousand times, to stop from misbehaving. She was absolutely out of bounds, and was tempted to kiss him and to wake him up.

Tina slowly removed Newt's arms, stood up and sat again, facing him. She brushed his messy reddish-brown hair, and whispered, "Newt? Aren't you hungry?"

Newt's eyes widely opened instantly. Looking alarmed, he asked, "What happened? Everything alright? Are you fine?" Tina shook her head with a broad smile, "All is fine. Time for dinner."

Newt rubbed his eyes and childishly nodded, "Oh!" He smiled at her and stood up. He came out of the case first and then helped Tina up. Although Tina couldn't help but think, "He is too adorable for this world. He needs protection."

Queenie heard their thoughts once they were out of the case, and she giggled to herself. She thought, "Seriously, who are they fooling? Just friends, huh!"

* * *

 

After dinner, Queenie informed both of them, "Hey listen Teenie, Newt; Jacob's family is going to a wedding tomorrow and Jacob can't go for his bakery. So do you think he can come over? Just for a day."

Newt nodded and mentally agreed, happy about the prospect of spending time with Jacob. Tina said, "We will have to bewitch the house, so that MACUSA can't track nomaj existence. But of course, we'd love him here." Queenie clapped her hands and grinned. She washed the utensils with the flick of her wand and then went off to bed.

Tina looked at Newt and smiled shyly, "Erm.. I'm sorry for falling asleep in the case Newt, you had to stay down there because of me. "

Newt dismissively shook his head, "Don't be silly, you were just sleepy."

Tina softly placed her hand on his elbow and looked at him, "Thank you Newt, for taking care of me in my illness, like family. You _are_ family."

Although Tina had said it in an utterly different angle, saying it aloud made them both blush. Newt scratched his head and said, "Oh um… I thought you didn't… Weren't you asleep then?"

Tina smiled, "I was when you came I guess. But when I woke up, I saw you beside me, asleep. I think we both should sleep now Newt, tomorrow is going to be such a treat of a holiday. Jacob is coming! 'Night Newt."

Newt gently stroked her locks behind her ears absentmindedly, "Goodnight, Tina." It was nothing, but the soft gesture was enough for Tina to know that they can't possibly deny their love much longer. She was falling for him all over again, and clearly so was he.

* * *

 

Jacob arrived early in the morning with Queenie. The little brown dog he owns was with him too, and it was brightly sniffing around and softly barking with delight. "Looks like he likes it here, eh? Tina, say hello to my little friend here."

Tina took the dog in her arms and gave it a squeeze, "Aww how cute is he? Heyeee little doggy. What's his name Jacob?"

Jacob answered, "Haven't given one yet. I'm still waiting for Newt to name him, our beast lover baby boy."

Newt yelled from his room, "Who are you calling a 'baby boy' precisely?" Tina and Queenie laughed. Newt entered the room and took the dog from Tina, before brightly beaming at her first. Queenie and Jacob shared an adoring glance, and Jacob replied, "Slap me if I'm wrong, but you're definitely a baby-boy when it comes to humans."

Newt fake sighed, "Well, can't deny that. But what did I do now?"

Jacob winked at Queenie, "Oh, that's a pretty big list mate. Now, give my dog a name, will ya?"

Newt looked at Tina, "Rudy or Robby?"

Tina smiled, "I like Rudy." Queenie and Jacob nodded at both of them. "Welcome Rudy. Let's introduce you to my family in my suitcase, shall we?"

And together, four of them took Rudy, the first non-magical beast, to the magical case. Nifflers were positively delighted to be friends with Rudy, while Rudy was very surprised when Dougal kept disappearing and reappearing. Bowtruckles were initially scared with this mysteriously unknown creature, but Newt and Dougal convinced them that Rudy was harmless. Newt insisted not to take Rudy to any others creature, for it might confuse this muggle beast.

At one point, Queenie took Tina away from the men towards the fairies, which Tina didn't realize. This was Jacob's chance, as preplanned, to talk to Newt about something.

"Hey Newt? Aren't you going to Ilvermorny tomorrow? Your first day as a teacher?"

Newt jumped slightly at the realization, "Oh, oh yes. Yes of course. Queenie told you, didn't she? Well, I must prepare something in the evening."

Jacob said, "Are you excited? It must be so cool, I wish I were a wizard."

Newt didn't know what to say to that, so he picked up a twig from the ground, which turned orange from yellow at his touch. Jacob gladly took it, but kept asking as Queenie had instructed him.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Queenie wasn't very far from Newt and Jacob. She could clearly hear their thoughts. She kept Tina busy in tending the pregnant unicorn, and she carefully focussed upon Newt. His thoughts were along the lines of Ilvermorny, teaching children, taking Tina and Queenie with him etc.

Jacob asked him, "It's going to be pretty difficult for you, no? Working for this Ministry of Magic at MACUSA. Then again teaching. You will hardly come home."

Queenie heard Newt's thoughts, "I will be here just for a year. One year. If Tina chooses me within that time, I will ask for her hand. But what if she refuses to come to London with me? I can't loose her. Oh no, she must not know this. What if she doesn't forgive me? Merlin's beard, I swear I love her. I will do everything it takes, but I can't bear if she hates me. I've got one year."

Queenie broke her focus and looked at Tina, who was peacefully stroking the mother unicorn. Without Tina, how will she live in New York? But Queenie promised herself to be selfless. Newt and Tina will end up together, they fit so well. They heal each other's wounds. Jacob will be there for Queenie, and she has to let Tina go.

Newt stopped himself from getting carried away and calmly answered, "I hope ministry people will not burden me with too much of work. After all, there aren't so many magical creatures in America, for me to handle. Once Ilvermonrny lets me go, I can always come home to you all."

"To Tina, she is home", thought Newt in his mind. Queenie's eyes became teary at that, her sister and Newt were too cute, that they needed protection. Tna on the other hand, was missing Newt. She was away for quite a while. This was a holiday, and she wanted to spend time with Newt. Jacob saw Tina coming from the corner of his eyes, and pretended to Newt that the hippogriff needed meat. So Jacob went towards Stormswift, while Queenie was playing with the mother Diricrawl and her colourful baby Diricrawls.

* * *

 

Jacob and Queenie had tactfully let Tina and Newt be alone. Tina approached Newt, "Hello. Oh, how are the Doxies doing?"

Newt smiled at her, "They, are their usual. Annoyed."

Tina laughed, "Hmm, bad tempered, aren't they? Hey Newt, beware of Ilvermorny first years tomorrow. They can be real nightmares."

Newt said, "Oh, no Tina. Children are simply delightful. You just have to understand them. You can't expect them to memorize 10 pages of a boring textbook and give you correct answers. I will show them every beast, befriend them with everyone, and you'll see, they'll love my beasts."

Tina looked at him with awe and thought, "They will love _you_ Newt. The best teacher they will ever meet. I need to protect you, for real. My little goof ball."

Newt let the Doxies go and came to Tina, "I'm done. How is Brietta and Nina?"

Tina said, "Nina is very happy about her new home, she loves it here. Brietta also likes me, we had a lovely time. Hey, did you see Rudy and company?"

Newt looked here and there, then turned towards Tina, "You know, I'm pretty sure that they left us here alone on purpose. So, um.. Shall we?" He gestured a clean place on the grass for them to sit.

Tina was embarrassed at Queenie's behaviour at first, but then she mentally thanked her. Who can deny that they both wanted to be with each other? They talked for a long while that morning.

Newt and Tina came out of the case to see Rudy sleeping on the floor. Jacob was reading a spellbook with sheer wonder on his face, Queenie was cooking and constantly giggling at Jacob's thoughts. Four of them had lunch together, and Jacob went to take a nap in the guest room, which Newt gladly agreed to share. Newt wasn't feeling like sleeping at noon, so he sat beside Tina in the hall room, and kept talking about Hogwarts, Ilvermorny and other things. Queenie retired to her room after a while as well, immensely pleased with this new gossip development between Newt and Tina.

* * *

 

The evening was equally jobless, yet pleasantly spent. Only one time, Queenie was almost falling off her chair because of Newt's thoughts.

The incident goes like this :- It was dark outside, so Tina was standing beside the window of her room and was softly humming to herself. Queenie and Jacob were talking in the hall room. Newt heard Tina's humming and silently stood beside her. Newt's presence was very warm and gentle for Tina's heart, that it never fails to beat faster than ever. When she stopped humming, Newt whispered, "The stars look beautiful, don't they?"

Tina was standing on his left side, and she turned her head towards him sidewise to meet his eyes. Tina's eyes were sparkling, matching the stars. She smiled softly and echoed his words in a whisper, "Beautiful!"

That was the moment, when Queenie heard Newt's loud thoughts, about how much he would like to sweep her off her feet and kiss her loving lips, and stare into her sparkling eyes forever. But Newt being a perfect gentleman, kept his promise. Queenie was relieved, for she was almost knocking over Jacob at his sudden outburst of sentiments.

Newt gently rubbed Tina's back and came close, so that she can keep her head on the crook of his neck. Although this was nothing like what _just friends_ do, they both knew that this was right. Being with each other was right. Explanations are not needed, when two hearts know what each wants.

They remained like that, then came to the hall room to join Queenie and Jacob. Rudy was playing around with Pickett, while Pickett was very scared of his teeth. Newt settled between Jacob and Tina on the sofa, after getting an eye roll from Queenie. Newt gasped, Queenie had heard every single thought! But she assured him silently to keep his secret, and gestured for him not to worry.

Tina's thoughts were much the same. She was reciting every loving word Newt has ever said to her, since he came to New York. She was shamelessly staring at Newt, who was sitting beside her, causing Jacob to forget what he was saying. Instead for a moment, everyone was looking at Newt for different reasons. Newt, realizing that, glanced around with wide eyes, so everyone laughed out loudly. It was definitely such a treat of a holiday, to quote Tina.

* * *

 

After dinner, Jacob and Rudy left the Goldstein's. Queenie had kissed Jacob goodnight, which was driving Newt even more restless. While Queenie was finally going to her room for the night's sleep, she walked past Newt and whispered in a low voice so that Tina can't hear, "Make a move. Now. She is so ready."

Newt blushed and looked away. Tina was busy cleaning the mess Rudy had made, so she noticed nothing. She finished her work and saw that Queenie was gone and Newt had removed his coat and vest, to sleep.

Tina wondered why seeing Newt only in his shirts makes her heart race. Newt's white shirt was looking adorable on him, and his sleeves were folded till his elbow. His lanky, fair arms were too cute to resist, so Tina finally gave up.

Queenie's doors were slightly open, so she could peer into the hall room. She could hear every thought that came across Newt and Tina's minds. It was time for the next chapter of her favorite romantic live novel!

Tina stepped forward to hold Newt's hands. Newt silently let her hold them, and was curiously watching what she does. He suddenly thought how pretty she looks with her braided hair. Tina looked up to meet his curious eyes, and grinned slowly, "You need to eat more mister. Although I am used to you being skinny."

Newt laughed, "I am perfectly healthy Miss Goldstein. Don't you go feeding me like a child now."

Tina tilted her head, "You say that as a joke, but you are a child Newt. Oh, what will I do with you?"

Newt said, "Do what you please, I'm all yours."

Tina let go of his hands and threw her arms around his shoulders. She nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck and carefully suppressed a sob, so that Newt doesn't hear it. Newt was trying to understand what this will lead to, when Tina pulled back to meet his eyes, "You have a big day tomorrow, and I am going with you to Ilvermorny. So is Queenie, alright? Now take some rest, goodnight."

Newt took her hand and kissed the back of it, "Good night Tina." Tina left, while Queenie sighed from her room. Well, that went okay. But, still not back to being open lovebirds.

* * *

 

Queenie banged the door of Tina's bedroom early in the morning. "Tina wake up. We need to pick classy formal dresses, c'mon wake up!"

Tina woke with a headstart. She was dreaming her school days, but in her dreams, Newt was her classmate. Queenie sighed, "I wish. Newt was in Hogwash back then."

Tina groaned, "Oh stop reading my thoughts. Anyway, pick my dress yourself, will you? I'm going to check on Newt." Queenie easily agreed, picking a dress for Tina was her favorite.

Tina knocked on Newt's doors, afraid that she might disturb his sound sleep. It was only 7 o'clock in the morning, Sun wasn't clearly out. It was still dark and cold, so Tina wrapped her enchanted shawl on her pajama and knocked again. Newt's loud voice came, "Oh I'm terribly sorry Tina. Please give me a minute." There were noises of something dropping inside and clear sounds of struggle. Tina stiffed a giggle, poor Newt must be having trouble with his formal suit.

Newt opened his door after a moment, he was wearing a white suit, with royal blue ties. Tina gazed at him, apparently lost for words. Newt blushed at her gaze and cleared his throat. Tina realized what she was doing and quickly said, "I came to help you, actually. Do you need assistance fixing your messed up room?"

Newt shyly shrugged and Tina peered inside. The room was fairly neat, no sign of piled up clothes as she expected. She declared, "I'm quite impressed. Your cleanliness is far better than I expected." Newt proudly said, "We British people value cleanliness next to…."

His words were cut in the middle of his sentence at the sight of Tina's loving gaze. "What?"

Tina replied, "You look really handsome." She held his shoulder to support on it and reached up to kiss Newt's cheek. As formal as it was, the kiss meant everything to Newt. It had just made his day a 100 times more comforting and delightful.

Newt said, "No not really. I don't think so, I've got a lots of freckles and.. I'm nothing handsome…" Tina pressed a finger on his lips, "For the right pair of eyes, you are." Tina paused, clearly that was an indirect way of confessing… but Newt wouldn't press.

Instead, he grabbed her arms and took her to her own room, where Queenie was still picking the 'perfect dress'.

Queenie was glad that Newt came along, she held our three suits for ladies. One was a light green suit with same coloured pants. The other was a brown pencil-skirt with a white shirt and a white tie. The third one was a full sleeve black knee length formal dress.

Newt said, "Did you make them magically?" Queenie answered affirmatively. Newt chose, "The skirt and the white shirt." They both knew that they were talking about Tina. Newt looked at Tina and Tina nodes in agreement. It was her first choice too.

Queenie flicked her wand and her own pajamas changed into a half sleeve navy blue dress. Newt and Tina both approved. They were ready.

A portkey was waiting for them at MACUSA in Tina's cabin. The three of them touched the broken pocket watch and were immediately teleported to Ilvermony main entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you're thinking and how you're liking the plot, in the comment section below 


	8. Lovegoods in Ilvermorny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the previous chapters, it can be seen that Newt and Tina used to be couples. But Tina became sick, she had nightmares, misbehaved with Newt and for that there is a distance between them. Still they are unable to content their feelings, so they show it in different ways. They are visiting Ilvermorny here, where Newt would join as a teacher shortly.

The main gate opened to reveal the huge palace-like school building in front of Newt Scamander and the Goldstein sisters. The two sisters were positively nostalgic and Queenie was audibly sobbing and wiping happy tears. Newt smiled to himself, such is school pride. He was also very fond of Hogwarts, but probably not all memories of there was as happy for him as Queenie's.

The school premises was not at all crowded, much to Newt's relief. They were invited to visit just the day before the reopening day. Tina and Queenie are only allowed to visit classrooms and public places. Tina really wanted to go to Thunderbird common room for once, but no luck.

Queenie was happily jumping around once she was done with her nostalgic sobbings. Meanwhile, Newt was taking it all in. The premises was full of beautifully grown trees. Some of them had varieties of foreign birds in them. The scenery was beautiful ,as they were on top of the Mount Greylock. The cloudy mountain was reflecting the faded sunlight even so mystically, Newt couldn't take his eyes off.

Tina's silence was not acknowledged by any of them. Newt assumed that the silence was natural. Queenie already knew the reason, but decided not to press it. Tina was worried about Newt. She thought it best, if Newt decided to work at MACUSA only. The idea of him coming to Ilvermorny everyday by a portkey, then again back to MACUSA, working all day ; bothered her. It would suck the life out of poor Newt.

Newt ,although,was convinced that Ministry of Magic will not give him any engaging responsibility once he joins Ilvermorny. They entered the castle as the Goldsteins directed Newt to the Headmaster's office. Once he was in, Tina and Queenie decided to roam about.

More than half an hour passed since Newt was gone, Tina was becoming restless. "Honey, they're not gonna poison your sweetheart" , exclaimed Queenie. She was tired of hearing Tina's mind rambling.

"Don't call him my…. And of course they won't, I just… Why doesn't he get back already?" Tina ran her fingers through her straight black hair. She kept pacing and glancing in the Headmaster's office's direction. Queenie was watching the inside of a particular classroom that drew Tina in, "Madame Violet's dancing lessons! Oh how will I ever forget?" Tina said in a dreamy voice, that was unlike her.

Queenie laughed and said proudly, "You were surprisingly good at it Teen! Not an eligible dance partner though." Tina froze. Being in different houses, Queenie never got to stay with Tina during any lesson, apart from common ones. The fact that Lyndon used to be her dance partner was carefully kept a secret by Tina. She refused to let her mind think about Lyndon at all. But this place is constantly bringing so many memories back.

Queenie felt uneasy, she always knows something she shouldn't and it has bugged her for her whole life. Tina never scolds her for knowing them, but this time, she was angry. Tina was upset with Queenie, for saying it aloud and forcing her to remember what she had been repressing.

They heard sounds of footsteps outside of the classroom. Somebody was uncertainly approaching, "Tina? Queenie? Is that you?" Newt emerged, with a triumphant expression. "There you are. The headmaster says I can join tomor…" His exciting voice trailed away to see Tina's disheartened face who was looking vaguely at the windows above. He was going to ask if anything was wrong, but Queenie shook her head vigorously and gestured for him to let _her_ talk instead. He remained silent.

As Newt stopped talking, Tina broke out from her reverie to face him. She brought a forced smile on her face and tried to congratulate him, but Newt knew her too well. The awkward silence was broken by Queenie, "Hey Tina, where are the phonographs kept in this room? Try to find 'em will you?"

Tina was confused, but she stepped towards the desks and started searching. After a moment of searching, she pulled out a big phonograph. Queenie was whispering something to Newt which Tina failed to notice, as she was observing the machine.

"Well? Play it." Still confused, Tina played a music that turned out to be a romantic music to ball-dance with.

Newt fixed his white suit, straightened his royal blue tie and held out a hand for Tina, "May I?" Tina blinked.

Newt went to her, grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her by her waist. Tina wanted to resist, but simply couldn't say no to this one favorite person of her. They moved easily with slow pace at first, as the romantic number was teasing their patience. As the music allowed slow movements, Tina twirled and came back in Newt's arms. They were dangerously close, so Newt pulled her into a half hug and kept dancing. He set her at such ease, that she completely forgot how upset she was just a moment ago.

Their pace became faster as a jazz number started. Tina was starting to think if she should stop or not. But Queenie was nowhere to be seen, and Newt was in such a light mood that Tina couldn't destroy it. She twisted and turned with the beats, Newt amazed her by his amazing knowledge of steps and tricks. They whirled around the room swiftly in each other's arms. Eventually this number ended, and Queenie wasn't there to play another one.

* * *

 

Their dance stopped, but neither of them let go of each other. Tina was breathless for all the dancing, while Newt was surprisingly energetic and happy. He was still holding Tina by the waist, as he took her right hand into his. He saw that Tina was wearing the same silver bracelet with green stones, which Newt gifted her after coming to NY.

Newt whispered, "This looks so good on you!" Tina said, "It's very pretty Newt. Thank you! She buried her face in Newt's shoulder and laughed. Newt laughed too, "What?"

" _What_ what?"

"Why are you laughing?"

"How do you dance so so well? I felt like flying Newt! Like I'm …. I'm a princess you know… Dancing in a grand ball or something! Ha ha ha." Tina kept babbling happily. Perhaps for the first time in many years, she was talking her heart out without being self conscious.

Newt eagerly heard every word she said, as this was very new to him too. People hardly feel like sharing their inner feelings with Newt, as he was _awkward, friendless, nervous, boring_ and what not. But Tina made everything feel special.

Newt suddenly realized something. Tina is an orphan, her heart was damaged too. What with Lyndon and company, struggles to survive and doing her tough job - all these had made her mechanical, rough and tough.

But she still felt the pain of Credence, thought of defending and protecting his damaged heart, lost her job in doing so, but never gave up.

Tina was such a strong woman, but the little girl inside her never got much attention. She had to struggle so much in her adolescence, that nobody thought of her childish dreams.

Newt promised himself, that he would take care of this soft girly bubbly side of Tina. He unknowingly brought it out by dancing with her. It was a good start indeed.

Tina looked to around the room to see where Queenie went. Newt told her, "Don't worry. She is probably wandering about her school, to leave us… Um… So that we can dance…"

Tina smiled knowingly, "I think You're right. But dance is over Mr. Scamander, so what do you suggest we do next?"

Newt pretended to think, "Hmm. How about we play a game Madame Goldstein?"

Tina raised her eyebrows, "Madame!?"

Newt softly nodded, "Well, you _will_ become the head of your Auror department very soon, I believe Tina."

Tina fondly shook her head, "Oh Newt." She placed a hand on his royal blue tie, "Have I told you how dapper you look in this outfit?"

Newt blushed and shyly smiled. He was still staring at her bracelet, both hands holding Tina's waist securely. They seemed to have forgotten that this position was not exactly what _friends_ would be in, but then to quote Queenie, who were they fooling?

Tina asked, "So what game were you planning for us to play, huh?"

Newt let go of her hand ran his hand through his curly reddish-brown hair, "There is nothing in this room that we could use, so…. I guess we just have to talk then."

Tina beamed at his, "You know what? I have the perfect game for us. There is paper and pencil over there right?"

Newt nodded. Tina went to the desks and took out two loose pages from an old notebook, and two pencils. She grabbed Newt's hands and made him sit on a sofa, she sat beside him.

"You take this copy and pencil. Now, we will ask each other something about ourselves, and see how well do we know each other. Ready?"

Newt tilted her to a side, "Let's try I guess. Ladies first?"

Tina said, "Hmm, tell me Newt. Which house am I in?" She started scribbling on her paper.

Newt laughed and wrote the answer down. "Thunderbird of course."

Tina said, "I gave the first one easy to show you. Your turn."

Newt said, "What is my favorite sport?"

Tina raised one brow, "Quidditch. Do you even play any other sport?"

Newt shrugged, "Yes, chess. Oh and you were supposed to write it down first."

Tina stuck out her tongue, making Newt laugh out loudly. She said, "Let's see, who is my best friend, aside from Queenie?"

Newt said, "Childhood friend? Oh no, I'm not sure. I can only think of…. Could it be…."

Tina said, "I don't have any best friend right now, if you don't count Sophie and Jacob. Another clue, I never said it has to be a girl…"

Newt's eyes widened, "Anthony?"

Tina nodded, "You got it. But these days, we hardly meet. After everything that had…."

Newt placed his hand on her shoulders, "I understand. My turn?"

Tina, thankful, smiled and nodded. "Do you know my favorite colour Tina?"

Tina said, "It could be green, but I'm putting bet on blue. I'm positive it's blue, isn't it?"

Newt chuckled, "Blue it is. Aww, you know me well Tina."

Tina's face became red, Newt must not know that she keeps staring at him every time she can. She takes it all in :- how he talks to his creatures, how he makes food for them ; how he wanders about his case, observes the nature with wide eyes ; how his expression become that of a child in the markets of New York ;how he becomes shy, every time somebody recognizes him to be a world famous figure and takes his sign on his bestselling book ; how his face shows pain every time he leaves for work or every time Tina leaves ; how he blushes and his fast heartbeat becomes audible when Tina comes close…. Tina notices all of this.

Newt noticed everything as well, but he never expects Tina to be as much in love with him, as he was fascinated by this gorgeous and strong witch. He was ever so fragile and under confident, quite a contrary to Tina's powerful personality. People easily humiliate him, so much so, that Newt had forgotten what fondness was. Tina was a dream to him, the palace of fantasy for his bruised, orphan heart.

Newt smiled at Tina and said, "Your turn to ask questions. Or should we go looking for your sister now?"

Tina broke from her trance, nodded and stood up. "Thank you Newt, you are right to remind me. She is capable of taking care of herself, but this castle, it's magical. I mean obviously it is, but it has its own mysteries. Queenie could get in trouble, and there is no one around. The teachers will come tonight I think, so right now, it's just the headmaster, house elves, pukwudgies and us."

* * *

 

Newt and Tina walked out of the classroom to find more deserted classrooms and floors. Newt was examining the architecture of the spherical rooms, it fascinated him. It was notably different than Hogwarts, but gorgeously so. They kept walking along the ground floor, hand in hand.

Tina asked him, "What do you think is the difference between Hogwarts and Ilvermorny, Newt?"

Newt smirked, "The similarities would take lesser time to find. They're independently different in all possible ways, aside from the fact that there are four houses."

Tina sighed, "Yes, because Isolt, the founder, was obsessed with Hogwarts. Still, I'd like you to compare, since you're the only one among the people I know, who knows Hogwarts well."

Newt looked around, one hand holding Tina's hand, the other in his suit pocket. "I hardly know much about Ilvermorny. But the architecture is massively different. You know, Hogwarts has the typical British arches ;and here, spherical. And the sorting, ah! I love your way! I mean, moving statues! And the fact that one student can be sorted into more than one houses, it's incredible."

Tina smiled, "I think that your sorting hat is pretty rigid then, huh?"

Newt shook his head, "Not necessarily. I was bound to be a Hufflepuff, because I wasn't extremely ambitious or smart. But the sorting hat pointed out, bravery."

Tina fondly tightened her grip around his hand and said, "Who said that you aren't smart? But yes, you are so so brave Newt. You fought with Grindelwald directly, befriended apparently dangerous beasts in their very habitats, didn't you? All the scars that you have, I can well imagine your adventures across the globe. So yes, you could be a Gryffindor. But let me guess, it decided Hufflepuff, because you're very loyal. Am I right?"

Newt was so overwhelmed at her confidence and proud in him, he somehow managed to agree that she was right. They were approaching the first floor.

* * *

 

Queenie Goldstein couldn't find a single soul in any of the floors of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was fully able to hear the thoughts of her sister and of Newt, as they were practically screaming in their minds. The castle was empty, and she knew their mental voices so well, that she simply couldn't shut their thoughts off. Not that she wanted to.

Queenie walked towards a window and peered outside. It was looking as beautiful as it used to be in her childhood. She was visualizing her Pukwudgie days as a naughty extroverted girl, always up to mischiefs. Tina was a prefect, on the other hand. Others students liked Tina as a prefect, because she knew to forgive and to consider. She never bullied anyone, or misused her position, she wasn't partial either.

One time, Queenie had bewitched her parchments to correct wrong answers, in a class test. Tina gave her away to a professor and this lead Queenie into detention. Queenie didn't talk to her for three days. That had made Tina really upset. But she always stuck to her rules, and now she is an Auror. Queenie was proud of her.

Suddenly something caught her eyes outside the school premises. There was a crowd visible there. Queenie could hear approaching footsteps and familiar thoughts around her. She turned from the window to see Newt and Tina coming for her.

"We lost you!" Tina exclaimed. Queenie smirked, "You found me Teenie. Hey, what's so many people doing here outside, do you know?"

Tina let go of Newt's hand ,ran to the window and gasped, "Why in the name of Deliverance Dane can't they let you be Newt? MACUSA did warn me, but…."

"Wait, they didn't tell me anything? Warning about what?" Newt asked.

Tina exhaled, "The news that Newt Scamander is coming to Ilvermorny with the Goldstein sisters, in a headline in 'Magical celebrities'. Your fans are dying to meet you right now I think. It couldn't be kept a secret apparently."

Queenie giggled and said "Our baby boy is a celebrity! Congratulations honey", making Newt blush. The three of them walked down to the main entrance to meet his fans.

* * *

 

"Stop fidgeting, try to look in the eyes, don't look back at me all the time, spine straight, smile proudly, ask names of your fans & write messages for them in their copies. Okay? You'll be fine. Stop fidgeting!" Tina kept whispering making Newt all the more nervous.

Queenie was giggling and happily floating towards the young female fans of Newt. She was thinking about fan following Newt has developed recently; because of all his pictures and witty interviews about his book, that has been printed on "Daily Prophet", "Witches' choice - Heartthrob of the week", "Magical celebrities", "The New York Ghost" and other newspapers.

Reporters from all the press in the magical community from the world seemed to have managed a portkey to Ilvermorny, to exclusively publish a rather rare interview of this humble but smart magizoologist. He has become quite fanciable for young witches, as his glimpse is often difficult to get anywhere. Unlike the other popular wizards, Newt never tries to catch unnecessary attention among the young witches, which makes him all the more interesting.

Queenie had been hearing about all the gossips about Newt, some people have also rightly guessed about Newt and Tina. Honestly, Queenie was proud of Newt, for everything that he has done as a whole.

For the last time, Tina scolded Newt for flushing, and let go of his hand, allowing him to meet his fans. Many girls crowded around their favorite shy and handsome author, who had pretty awesome adventures! Newt was easy with little girls, but attractive witches of his age were making him uncomfortable. He signed every book with a smile and left kind messages on them for the owner.

One dreamy witch of his age, directly asked him, "How are your creatures Mr. Scamander? Do you miss them?"

There was no sign of flirting in the girl's tone, so Newt gladly answered, "They're healthy I'm sure. I do miss them actually, thanks for asking, miss…?"

The woman smiled and extended a hand to shake, "Mrs. Hestia Lovegood. I'm from America, and I've seen your bowtruckle in your pocket once. Is that your favorite beast?"

Newt was mildly surprised, but pleased that someone was interested in the beasts he has written about, rather than his favorite movie. He smiled and candidly replied, "Well, unofficially, I must say he's one of my favorites. But also my Thunderbird, occamies, demiguise and my niffler. What do you like the best Mrs. Lovegood?"

She dreamily chatted as the other reporters were left speechless, "Oh, call me Hestia. That's my husband Dionysus Lovegood. He's from your school - Hogwarts. Same batch, Ravenclaw. My favorite has become the Billywig from your book. But actually I prefer to study nargles. Would you write about them Mr. Scamander?"

Newt was positively dumbstruck by this unusual person, but answered nonetheless, "Nargles may or may not exist. I would write when I have enough proof of their existence. Erm… Hestia, would you mind if I invite you and your husband, Dionysus to dinner one day?"

Other witches around gasped, clearly jealous, but Queenie assured Tina that he recognized Dionysus from school and wanted to chat, that's all. Tina was very happy to see Newt's confidence in front of this crowd, and finally they will get to meet one of Newt's batchmates.

Newt looked over at Tina, and both Tina & Queenie nodded in agreement.

Hestia gladly accepted the invitation, but they exchanged addresses out of the reporter's sight. The rest of the interview was not much of a success, for everybody was left to discuss about this mysterious American witch and her British husband, the Lovegoods.

"That was really nice of you Newt, to invite them over. Those were real nice people, the girl was so weird and dreamy, but interested in your work. Others kept thinking, 'Oh he's so cute', 'Look at his tie, I wanna grab him and kiss him', 'Why does he like Porpentina Goldstein, eww', 'Mercy Lewis, he's so hot'..."

Newt coughed and interrupted, "For the name of Merlin ,Queenie, don't tell us more. We got the picture. Sorry Tina, they're so mean…"

Tina laughed, "Don't worry about it. And by the way,I knew Hestia Johanson, she was a Thunderbird. That friend of yours is a perfect match for her indeed. I've heard about Lovegoods, as weird as she is. I like her though, I said 'weird' in a positive way. Dreamy I'd say, always in her own world of fantasy."

Newt nodded, still amazed by the fact that he got to meet one of his classmates that he rather liked, in Ilvermorny. Dionysus was a Ravenclaw, so they only met in common classes. But he seemed to be _his kind of sort_. He was looking forward to their dinner, where he has planned to invite Jacob too, he will have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it. Numerous thanks to my loyal readers and reviewers. Thank you so much for your kudos! Let me know what you thought about this chapter. ❤❤


	9. Ilvermorny loves Mr. Scamander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's first day as a teacher, in a school that is faraway from New York. He would miss Tina and the others, but he is very welcome in the new environment.  
> I suck at summaries, also...don't wanna give away spoilers do we?

The weather was pleasantly warm in the next morning in New York. Newt Scamander was half awake, but decided to allow himself 10 more minutes of sleep, as the last day's journey to Ilvermorny had been tiresome.

It was his first day of teaching, and he would have to attend the sorting ceremony of Ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry, before his first lesson of 'Care of Magical Creatures' starts. He might have to give a speech, as a new teacher, who is also an international figure in the world of magizoology.

Newt rolled over on his bed and pulled the sheet over his head to save his eyes from the warm sunlight.

Porpentina Goldstein was also awake in her bed, as she sat up to look at the clock. It was 7 o'clock, and she couldn't sleep anymore.

Her head was flooding with the memories of dancing with Newt Scamander. She wondered how long would it take both of them to acknowledge their feeling again. Yesterday while dancing with him, all she could think of was kissing him.

If not in the lips, then on his cheek at least. His arms were holding her waist, she could've easily taken the advantage of the proximity. Especially when she knew that he feels the same. But screw her, she didn't!

* * *

 

Tina got up from her bed, she was in her light green pajamas. She freshened up, braided her hair and went outside of her room to find the newtcase on the sofa.

Tina opened the case and went inside. She took some meat and pellets, and went over to the Graphorns. "Good morning you," Tina smiled at the huge beasts. She threw the meat to both the Graphorns. They ate as Tina petted them slowly.

Next, she went to the pretty bunch of mooncalves and threw the pellets. Some mooncalves were still shy to come to her, but the one who helped her cure with the vision of frozen Ashwinder eggs, came to her easily.

Tina sat down on her toes, and hugged that mooncalf, "Yes, I know dear. You saved my life, thank you." This time, all the other mooncalves shyly approached Tina, as she petted and stroked them all. She enjoyed their company so much.

Tina could hear the sounds of the hungry Diricrawls from there, so she got up and fed them too. The baby Diricrawls were happily hooting around, circling Tina. Tina laughed and played with them too.

She thought of Newt, who was probably sleeping tight. It was his big day, so she wanted to lessen his duties a bit, by feeding his creatures. After all, she loved these creatures too.

Thinking of loving, she went to the naughty niffler. He was busy examining a shiny stone Queenie had given him the other day. Tina smiled at him and said, "Well? Are you hungry or you're planning to eat some gold?" She bent down to feed him. The niffler ate, but still looked at Tina with an innocent face. Tina laughed and took out an old piece of necklace she used to wear in her childhood. She thought that she wouldn't mind if niffler kept it instead.

Tina went to the bowtruckles next. Not that they needed to be fed, as they were tree guardians. But Tina gave some water to the trees, and stroked the bowtruckles with her thumb. One day, she would also have a bowtruckle of her own, like Pickett was to Newt. Pickett's tree was the most healthy of them all.

Pickett expectantly looked behind Tina to find Newt, but he wasn't there. Tina smiled at him, to which he climbed her fingers and went up to her collar bones.

Tina said, "He won't be long, just wait till the evening Pickett." Pickett stayed for a while, them climbed down to his tree again.

Tina visited Stormswift, Dougal, Occamies and everyone else for the next half an hour. Then she waved to them all and started climbing out of the case.

* * *

 

Tina came out of the case into Newt's room, to surprisingly find him wearing only a trouser. His shirtless back was visible and he clearly hasn't heard Tina come. She quietly stepped towards him and stared at his back. Newt was very busy writing something, while standing beside his bed-side table.

Tina touched his back softly and whispered, "There are freckles on your back, it's so adorable!" Newt jumped around, his quill loudly scattered on the floor. He looked at her with wide eyes, making sure that he didn't imagine those words. The sincere disbelief in his eyes made Tina blush deep scarlet.

"I'm so sorry Newt, I.. I came out of the case to see you…" Newt completed the sentence in his head, "shirtless" and his ears went pink. Tina could see his bare chest, full of old scars and freckles. She looked at her feet and whispered an apology.

Newt stammered, eyes at the ceiling, "I…. Brought the case in… Didn't know you were in so.. Umm…...Sorry Tina I…"

Tina weakly smiled to the floor and rushed out of the room. Her heart was thumping loudly and her body temperature was rising. Newt was dumbstruck as he stood still, where he was standing before. He was too embarrassed to move, but he was stopping a fit of laughter also. This was so funny and stupid!

Newt quickly pulled on a off-white shirt and a bottle green sweater. He thought of what Tina just said. She found the freckles on his back adorable! Newt blushed again, who finds _that_ adorable?

But then he couldn't blame her choice, Newt finds Tina's nerdy braids, cute. Whereas normal people would find braids backdated and childish. They were both childish. Newt laughed in his head and went out of his room.

Queenie was audibly giggling while Tina was frowning. Something Newt would obviously expect. He begged Queenie in his mind not to say anything aloud. He sat down for breakfast and asked Tina, "What were you doing in the case so early?"

His voice was so normal, as if nothing had happened in his room. Tina said in a low voice, "I fed all of them. Oh yes, Pickett was missing you. Nina, the fairy was asking if she could show her children around or not. You know, those baby fairies had been stuck up in the same woodland. Do you think they could visit the field?"

Newt nodded, "Yes, the erumpents wouldn't try to to hurt fairies. By the way, thank you so much for this Tina. Your help saved a lot of time for me. Don't get me wrong, I love feeding them but…"

"But your new workload would never permit you to do so many things together, at least not for a few months. I understand Newt, I hope the creatures would understand too. I'll try my best with them. Queenie will too, won't you?"

Queenie nodded at them both and kept eating. Newt smiled at her and looked back a Tina, "I know they like you all. Thank you so much, all three of you, I know you're busy as well…."

Tina knowingly nodded, so Newt didn't say anything further. He started eating, so did Tina. Tina's mind was at the fact that she won't see much of Newt from now on. They would leave for MACUSA together, which is a good thing.

Newt finished breakfast and asked Tina, "I..wanted to know when all of you would be free for… You know …. Dinners with the Lovegoods." He quickly added, "I hope you didn't mind me inviting them over though… Here…"

Queenie snapped, "How many times do I have to tell you that you are family? Here, at _your_ house, at _our_ house, you can invite anyone." Her voice softened as she smirked, "Not Grinda Scott by the way."

Newt weakly smiled at Queenie, then at Tina, who was giggling now. Tina said, "Hey Newt? I'll talk to Jacob about the date okay? If you don't have anything on your mind?"

Newt shook his head and confirmed her to do so. He excused himself and went to his room as the sisters continued chatting about a little bit of this, a little bit of that.

* * *

 

Newt and Tina, both had to head for MACUSA. They left early, not wanting to be late. As they stepped outside the Goldsteins' , Newt grabbed Tina's elbow to stop her from apparating there.

Newt said, "Could… Could we walk? If you don't mind?"

Tina smiled and nodded. She for a fact noticed, that 'walking' was an emotion for Newt. He felt the perks of walking, with her, with Jacob or with his creatures.

They walked like muggles, hand in hand, eventually giving in to each other's craving. They wanted to touch each other, be next to each other. Whether their hands brushed while passing a dish on table, collided while walking across rooms (un)intentionally, danced together, took care of the creatures, rided Stormswift and hugged each other from behind so that they don't fall, or they occasionally kissed on cheek. They couldn't help the craving.

Newt's portkey was set up in Tina's cabin, a very embarrassing situation for Newt. This was apparently Abernathy's idea, definitely supplied by Queenie Goldstein.

They had walked slowly enjoying every moment of togetherness, but still reached before time. They had exact 4 minutes till the portkey leaves for Ilvermorny.

Newt and Tina entered Tina's cabin and found a broken lamp in the middle of her table. Newt touched it, but nothing happened. "Four minutes more Newt", informed Tina. Newt turned around to bid her goodbye for the day.

"I'll come back soon", he sincerely promised. Tina chuckled to hide her disappointment, "Please do. How will we stand 7 and a half hours away from you? You've never left us for _so long_ ever before!"

Newt laughed, "At least we used to be in the same building while I worked from MACUSA headquarters". Tina said, "Yeah, but we never saw each other. Wait, are you feeling portkey homesick?"

_[A/N : I, the author, have a little headcanon here. When muggles/nomajs travel by buses or trains, it might take more time than airplane takes. But since, airplanes cover a long distance, the journey feels long._

_Similarly, wizards and witches consider apparation as their daily way of travelling. Portkey covers very long distances, which sometimes cannot be apparated through. So here, Newt has a 'portkey-homesick' feeling, since he is travelling too far way from home.]_

Newt gave a boyish smile and slowly wrapped his arms around Tina. His firm grasp had the anxiousness of an adolescent, worried about acceptance. Tina happily buried her nose into his shoulders and smirked at his freckled neck. "You are so freckly!" Tina laughed and said "One minute left, hurry!"

Newt let go of her with a sigh, picked up his new suitcase from Ilvermorny for new teachers, and whispered, "goodbye". He touched the lamp and within a fraction of a second, Tina was alone in her cabin.

* * *

 

"Ilvermorny school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, welcomes you all to another glorious new term. I, Headmaster Samuel Nicklaus David, thank every teacher, stuff and student to have waited for so long. We are all gathered in our entrance hall, to witness the sorting of this year's new first year students in one of the four houses. 'Horned serpent, 'Pukwudgie', 'Thunderbird' and 'Wampus' - these four houses have each produced marvelous wizards and witches in history. All the students sorted into each house, holds a great value. All subject teachers, apart from me and assistant headmistress Pheona Yvain Gonzalez, will be chosen by students as specific house teachers. Now, before we start the ceremony, allow me to introduce to you, our new subject teacher Mr. Newton Artemis Fido Scamander. He will teach 'Care of Magical Creatures' to all students up to the fourth year compulsorily and to those senior students, who wish to proceed with the subject for higher education.

I gladly tell you, that after mine and Miss Gonzalez's requests, Mr. Scamander has agreed to allow you a monthly visit to his famous suitcase full of magical creatures. The very same one, as you must know, about which he has written in his book 'Fantastic beasts and where to find them.' We congratulate you for the success of your book and welcome you in Ilvermorny.

Now, the sorting eill begin. Miss Gonzalez will call out the names of the first year students and you will all one by one stand on the Gordian knot to be sorted. Please begin."

Four queues of students of different age in blue and cranberry robes, were standing housewise on the circular balcony on the first floor, watching the first years overhead. Teachers were standing on either sides of the headmaster on the opposite side of those four queses. First years were standing round the wall on the ground floor made of stone.

Assistant headmistress called out, "René Miller." A blonde girl with spectacles hesitantly stepped froward and stood in front of the enormous enchanted carvings of each house creatures. Within three seconds, the wampus roared and one of the four queues applauded to René. The next student called Max Gilbert stood on the knot. The pukwudhie raised its arrow and the stone on the head of the horned serpent lit up. Miss Gonzalez said, "Mr. Gilbert, you are allowed to choose your house in between Horned serpent and pukwudgie." The boy proudly declared, 'Pukwudgie, like my parents.' The queue of pukwudgies loudly applauded.

After the sorting, all the teachers introduced themselves to Newt. Newt cordially thanked each congratulation and talked to them as much as he could. Mr. Davis, the headmaster told him to join the teachers to be chosen as a house teacher. Newt followed the teachers to one of the large classrooms on the 1st floor.

He entered to see all the teachers seated on chairs. There was a seat beside headmaster Davis for Newt. Headmaster gestured for Newt to sit and he stood up to face the four columns of seated students in front.

"I ask the house teachers to declare if anyone wishes to change houses to work with." Nobody answered. He continued, "Very well, now house prefects, please stand up if any of the houses wish Mr. Scamander to include in their houses." Two students from each column stood up. Newt shyly smiled at the students.

Mr. Davis happily said, "Ah, looks like every house would choose you. Do you have any preference Mr. Scamander? Oh don't hesitate if you do, nobody would be offended the slightest." Newt nodded and stood up. He softly said, "Thank you so much headmaster. I hope the students of other houses wont mind if I choose - Thunderbird." The column of students on Newt's right side roared and applauded loudly. Some of the boys even whistled and cried, 'hurray!" Newt smiled at them, back at Mr. Davis and stepped back to sit on his chair again.

Eager students of Thunderbird excitedly asked for his autograph and Newt politely denied. He said, "I will be your teacher, who wrote a book. There is no reason to want an autograph of mine, please." The overexcited students put down their quill and started asking him several questions, to which he gladly answered. He was always comfortable with children. Although he was a bit nervous at the questions, but he found them very silly and childish. He spent a while with them, before they all had to go for school lunch. Newt followed the teachers with a light and cheerful mood, he was liking it here a lot.

* * *

 

He came home that day after teaching his students, to find a very confused and cold situation, where Jacob was sitting on a chair, with the most scared face of a worried lover. Queenie and Tina were fighting, Jacob was taking Queenie's side and expectantly Newt should support Tina.

"There you are, why don't _you_ tell her who is right and who isn't?" Tina yelled at Newt, eyes fixed at Queenie's face. Newt stammered, "Wha- what on earth? Could you…"

Queenie gave an evil smirk and said, "Let me explain. She, _your_ super serious and responsible Tina, wouldn't let any of us enjoy. Do you want to enjoy with your friends?"

Tina snapped at Queenie, " I was perfectly happy about the previous plans. I was okay with you,me,Jacob and Newt having dinner at home. Then you offered about a wizarding restaurant to show Jacob around, I agreed. You again changed the plan, saying that we would go to a party. I was also fine with that. Then you came up with this crazy idea that we would go the exact same nomaj party, where Lyndon, his company and Grinda are going to be present dressed as nomajs? What were you thinking?"

Newt stared at Tina with disbelief, she wasn't a person to raise voices this much. Then he processed what she was suggesting, and raised an eyebrow at Queenie, "Why would you suggest that Queenie? I do agree with Tina."

Queenie exhaled, "Okay hear me out. First of all, Jacob's friend owns that place. He would be glad to show us around. Second of all, it's only a minute ago that I found out the name of this place, I didn't know that Lyndon people go there. Third of all, why change our plan _because of them_? They don't deserve to affect any decisions of our life? Lastly, Teen gives all this a little too much importance. Alcohol is banned there, only mocktails. What's the harm? And we won't talk to _them_ obviously. I chose that place 'cause Jacob knows it's safe and… nomajs are fun in NY, Newt must see how fun! Whatcha say now huh?"

Newt couldn't help but smile at how organized Queenie's logics are right now, all because of a party. He looked over to a stunned Tina and shrugged, "Well, since your sister put her answers like a 10 on 10 one, let's do this. And by the way Queenie, you're _such_ a dramaqueen, you could be an Auror, as long as parties are concerned."

Everybody laughed out loudly. Tina and Queenie were perfectly happy now, and were candidly choosing outfit designs from 'Witch daily'. Jacob and Newt sat on the sofa, relieved.

Jacob chuckled, "Well, that dissolved faster than I expected." Newt nodded and smiled, "It's been awhile since they fought though. Hey Jacob, where is Rudy?"

Jacob gestured towards his fashionable outfit, "Seeing this? This is why. Rudy would've ruined this. Oh, by the way mate, tell me something. Why did you ask me to come for that dinner with the…. Wizarding couples?"

Newt said, "Lovegoods you mean? Well here's one thing, they're nothing like others. They have no prejudice against muggles. They'd be great for you to talk to, you know, a sort of an entertainment for you. You'd enjoy." Jacob shrugged and chatted away with Newt.

Queenie was in her room, while Tina came out to grab something from the table. At that moment, Newt had his back towards the table, as he was leaning against it and talking to Jacob. When Tina reached out to take some rubber bands from the table, Newt absentmindedly put his hands on the table for support.

As a result, Tina grabbed Newt's hands and Newt lost balance. He fumbled over, so did Tina at the momentary unexpected hand ; and both of them collided with each other.

Jacob winked at Queenie across the hallroom, and Queenie fondly watched them stammer nervous apologies.

Tina was still holding Newt's right hand, as Newt was grabbing Tina's shoulder to save her from falling. Newt went beetroot, Tina laughed at him and pressed a kiss on his cheek playfully. Newt shyly smiled at Jacob, before excusing himself straight into his room. He had to get ready for a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys would like this special chapter, I personally feel a little Hogwarts-homesick writing this. Ilvermorny is the American equivalent after all.  
> I had to include a tad bit of Newtina in between, 'cause they're adorable. Sorry not sorry.  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, I look forward to knowing how you feel. ❤


	10. Party fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Newt, Goldsteins and Jacob attend a muggle(nomaj party). We meet interesting new characters, who are not exactly new for the Goldsteins. Newt becomes insecure, Jacoueenie play cupid and..... You'll love it.

Newt 'stylish_yet_classic' Scamander was having immense trouble finding something to wear in the party in New York that he had to go to. Neither was it an official gathering where he could sit at the corner, hiding his face ; nor would Queenie let him wear a suit to a _party_ here. He stood in front of his wardrobe, which now contained more clothes bought by Queenie and less from his own collection. He couldn't think of anything other than suits, and if not a suit, then what?

Tina was fussing over two dresses, while Queenie was insisting Tina to wear something revealing. Bored, Tina straight went to Newt's room and knocked. "Please come Tina", came Newt's soft voice.

She entered with a faint blush, "How did you know that it's me?" Newt did not look up from the ground, but smiled and said, "Oh, it's just that you knocked. Queenie would've stormed in and demanded me to go to the party shirtless!" Tina chuckled.

Newt sighed deeply and finally looked up to Tina, "Would you help me?" Tina nodded happily and came over to stand next to him. She peered into his wardrobe and took a moment to pull out a denim pant, a white T-shirt and a full-sleeve yellow-grey striped sweater.

"This? Nothing else?" Newt hopefully looked at her to add something more.

Tina shuffled through his clothes gracefully, to pull out something once more. "Add this favorite dapper muffler of yours. Will that do?"

Newt cheerfully nodded and said, "Oh thank you so much. You're a lifesaver Tina."

Tina softly kissed his cheek and whispered, "Anytime", making Newt's face flush. She couldn't explain her unexpected and unnecessary cheek-kisses that she couldn't stop herself from administering, but Newt was fond of getting the taste of her lips occasionally. Better friendly and formal kisses, than none at all.

Tina rushed out of his room, went to hers to grab both of her dresses and went to Newt's room again. Newt curiously looked up.

"Your turn. Which one?", demanded Tina. Newt examined both of them before smirking playfully to himself.

"What?"

The dress in Tina's right hand was a vintage-inspired off shoulder floral one, with white and pink patterns. The other dress in her left hand was a navy blue backless peplum dress. Newt said, "The peplum dress of course."

Tina looked at her left hand, then back at Newt with wide eyes. "How… How diyah know 'bout dresses?" She was surprised to find out that he knew about something that isn't beasts and plants.

Newt gazed at his knees and nervously stammered, "Mum used to...um… Drag me to balls and… She used to ask me which dress she should wear and told me the names. She was beautiful back then, I.. I was fascinated that there are so many types of necklines, backs, lengths and um… Well, it varies country wise. Peplum, is utterly British you see, so she… Favoured it."

He paused to shot a shy averted glance, then looked down again," You'd look lovely in this one I believe. I mean…. It's not that I don't adore you in everything you wear but…" He smiled at her softly.

Tina blushed at that. She murmured a thanks and hurriedly went to her own room.

She slowly sighed at the fact that he adores her in _everything_ she wears, so does she, but they're both hopeless at confessing again. They confessed once, back when he came to NY. That stupid Ague ruined everything, and now she was damn insecure.

She cursed herself again because she was having trouble controlling herself. All she wanted to do was to lie beside Newt on the couch, hold each other, have some chocolates, play with each other's hair and….. She cursed herself yet again and started to put on the dress Newt suggested.

* * *

Newt glanced around nervously and started sweating. Queenie's and Jacob's voices could be heard from a distant, but Newt wasn't feeling like looking up to meet anyone's eyes. People around him could be thinking him as a weird English guy, Newt was convinced that he was the odd one out.

The party was really better than he expected though. People were sober and jolly, but very friendly. That is a problem for Newt, he preferred to be ignored. Tina was an exception, he would never want her to ignore him. Thankfully nobody approached him to embarrass him. His both hands were in his pocket, gaze at his knees and he was avoiding the dance floor as much as he could.

He was wandering where Tina went, but was scared to search for her. She could be busy, or maybe she didn't want to be with him just then. Who would she want his company 24/7? He wasn't a very entertaining company after all. Newt sighed and took a sip of cranberry mocktail.

Tina was getting uncomfortable. She was being unable to get rid of Queenie's over excited pals. She was fake laughing along, just to give Jacob company. Jacob and Tina were both feeling odd among Queenie's pals, but there was nothing they could do. Queenie was also trying to slip away, but her very presence was radiating throughout the room. Every single unknown person was seeming to be drawn to her.

Tina managed to pretend to get a drink, and she went over to a corner behind a pillar. She was searching for Newt, and suddenly a huge figure wrapped his arms around her. She was attempting to scream for help, but then… "Anthony! Mercy Lewis softly bro!" Tina exclaimed breathlessly. Anthony chuckled and let go of her, "Gotcha. I miss you Teens. What _are_ you doing here after all this time? You _never_ show up anywhere!" Anthony demanded accusingly.

Tina scratched her head and said, "I… I don't feel like coming. I….. I got work." Anthony crosses his arms and said, "Ya right, _we_ don't work do we? And please, don't ya gimme that. You just wanna avoid my brother and Lyndon, which is perfectly fine. Oh and listen, I know about Newt, so just….save your breath. This is how much you love your best friend? Your bro? What happened to 'You  & me pal'?

Tina sighed and said, "You & me pal, I swear. But Newt… You _know_ how he is, too sensitive. I don't freaking trust myself, I just might hurt him, like I did twice." Tina explained everything about how she had snapped at Newt for not telling her about the Canada expedition, then again insulting him during Ague, right after he came back.

Anthony nodded understanding and put his hands on both Tina's shoulders, "Don't worry Teens. We got this, leave this to me. That man, is a jewel. The way his eyes changed when I took your name in Yukon, that's a lover's eyes. So, I'll make sure you two make it just right. You and me pal." Tina grinned and hugged him.

Anthony patted her back and chuckled, "Now, get going. I don't wanna hold ya back. Besides, imagine if Louis or Grinda come looking for me?" He raised his brows dramatically to threaten her. She punched his shoulder and waved goodbye at him.

Tina couldn't find anyone anywhere. Jacob, Newt,Queenie,Anthony, not even Grinda. Everyone seemed to have disappeared from her eyesight. She sipped from the third glass of wine to calm herself down. Any moment, and Lyndon or Louis could lay their eyes upon her. She was tired of running around. Why did she even agree to Queenie?

* * *

She paid the bartender and walked towards a deserted corner of the room, that was left alone by party people somehow. Everybody was dancing, still no sign of her company. She was about to sit on the sofa in that corner, and a strong hand grabbed her elbow, pulled her behind a pillar, thrusted her against the wall and put a hand on her mouth. She tried to scream, but was too frightened to make a sound. She tightly closed her eyelids and was struggling to reach her wand but…. "I'm so so sorry. I had to Tina."

Tina jerked her eyes open to find the most beautiful bluish-green eyes with amazing eyelashes and a tender look, in front of her. "Newt?" She whispered. "What is wrong? Are the others safe?"

Newt nodded and quickly said, "Nothing is wrong, but… Grinda was coming my way and Anthony told me to come to this corner, and he distracted her."

Tina sighed as Newt's hands were no longer grabbing her elbow or mouth. Instead they securely covered Tina's back from hitting the wall. Tina instinctively placed one of her hands on his chest lightly and looked up to meet his eyes.

Newt instantly blushed and removed his hands, but he smiled at Tina and took her other hand in his. "Anthony basically um… 'saved our neck', is that right?"

Tina laughed and nodded. "He surprises me every time you know. I never expected you to get along with him so long and.. It makes me feel happy. You two are…"

Newt chuckled, "What?"

Tina dropped her gaze, "you two are two close friends of mine. After Queenie, you're all I have. And Jacob." She swallowed.

Newt lovingly smiled at her and pulled her away from that corner to the opposite side of room. They sat on a sofa and Newt ordered drink for both of them.

* * *

Queenie was having a lovely time that night. Jacob knew most of the people there, so they hanged around freely without any fear. Jacob was leading them to a group of people, when to Queenie's horror, Jacob approached someone she knew.

Jacob tapped the man's back and said, "Hey, Mr. Lockwood right? Brad Lockwood?"

Brad, Queenie's ex-lover turned around to shake hands with Jacob as Queenie watched, "Mr. Kowalski, hello. So bakery is closed right now, huh?"

Jacob laughed, "Oh no, my men are there. I never met you outside the bakery have I? Aren't you here with Miss. Ryan?"

Brad blushed at that and looked at Queenie, "Hi Queenie. So you are friends with Mr. Kowalski?"

Jacob asked, "Wait, you know Queenie? That's great! Oh and by the way, you don't have to be embarrassed. Every regular customer of the bakery, like yourself, knows about you and Vienna Ryan. Cute couples you know Queenie? But tell me Mr. Lockwood, how do you know Queenie?"

Brad swallowed, "We were school friends. I see that you two are happily together now, right Mr. Kowalski? Well, see you around then? Great party."

Brad left. Jacob turned around towards Queenie and asked, "Brad Lockwood is a _wizard?_ I've known him for _years_ now, and never once…"

Queenie laughed, "Honey, that's what we do. We hide our magic. But tell me about this girl that he likes. Do you know Vienna Ryan for years?"

Jacob asked, "Yes, but I thought.. Isn't she a witch too? If you don't know her, then it means… Brad and Vienna's relationship is just like us!"

Queenie nodded at him and glanced worriedly in the direction Brad just left, he is going to be so humiliated for this. Lyndon, Louis and Grinda are so against the nomajs.

* * *

Newt was sweating and fidgeting visibly, and kept sipping his glass of beer that he never finished all this while, so Tina said, "Let's just go somewhere else for a while? To that balcony? That way, if Queenie and Jacob try to look for us, we can spot them. But Grinda people won't find us through the pillars, what say?"

Newt happily nodded and stood up. Tina chuckled at him, he will have problems but he will never complain. They walked across a few couples, to a secured place. Huge curtains of the room were perfectly hiding them from people inside. Stars were visible above their head from this portion of the balcony. They both held the railings and stood side by side, facing outside.

Tina hummed with the music that was playing for the party. Newt finally finished his beer and glanced at Tina, he adored the way she hummed to herself. After a few seconds Tina noticed him staring, "Yes Newt?"

Newt chuckled, "Do you like this song?" Tina nodded. He asked, "Will you sing it properly for me one day? You have a rather amazing voice. I never knew you could sing."

Tina blushed and looked away, "Everybody can sing."

Newt excited came closer to her and turned his body to face her, "Yeah, but some are better than the others, which is inborn. You are one of them." At this point, Tina also turned towards Newt and smiled, "I will sing for you. Okay?"

Newt mouthed "thank you" and turned back to face outside. Meanwhile the song changed, and this slow one was without any beat. Tina slowly put her head sidewise on Newt's left shoulder to Newt's immense happiness.

* * *

Queenie was laughing herself to death when she got hold of Anthony's thoughts. Anthony was talking to Jacob, as he knew that Jacob was Newt's and Tina's nomaj friend. But the encounter he had with Tina earlier was very tempting for Queenie.

"I say Anthony, let's go play Cupid. I can't stand them apart any longer", proposed Queenie. Jacob laughed and whispered to Anthony, "We've been having bets on how soon would they come back to normal. You know, before Tina's illness, they used to be absolute sweethearts. You should've seen 'em Anthony. I didn't see much of it though. Queens knows."

Anthony said, "And I'm dying to hear more about my best friend's love life, if you don't mind Queenie?" She smirked and said, "Newt is like _the best_ lover ever! Tina is so in love of course, but as awkward as they both are, they always giggle in between love talks. When I'm reading Newt's thoughts, it goes… 'Tina might like to have some coffee, should I maker her some? Oh she looked so beautiful when she was sleeping yesterday. I love Tina, she heals me, Tina this Teenie that oh Tina'... like that." Anthony was biting back his laughter as Queenie continued.

"Tina's thoughts are more complex. 'What if Newt doesn't like me anymore? Oh wait he is looking at me with his intense eyes. His eyes are like the sea, so deep. Newt is so pure, so childlike and blah blah I love him.' That's the gist of it. Then once they had danced with a jazz song in Ilvermorny, which was adorable. I saw it in their thoughts. They are seriously Jacob's and my favorite couples."

Anthony laughed and said, "I can see what you mean. When I met Newt, I knew that he was passionate and very nice. Someone Tina deserve. I'm glad Lyndon spared her, she is meant to be with Newt.*

Queenie frowned and whispered tentatively, "Speaking of Lyndon and company, did you know that Brad is with a nomaj called Vienna Ryan?"

Anthony nodded, "Got there have you? Well, he is trying very hard to keep it from Louis and Lyndon. Vienna is a nice girl, and like Jacob, she knows about magic." Queenie's eyes broadened, but she knowingly nodded to Anthony and smiled.

Jacob cleared his throat and asked, "So, are we going to watch our lovebirds or what? Let's find where Newt and Tina are hiding.." Queenie and Anthony easily agreed to that and they started searching in corners. Queenie looked around and whispered to Jacob and Anthony, "Ah, I get a British accent, if that isn't our baby boy. Wait what? Seriously? Both of them are exactly alike! Newt goes 'she looks so safe in my arms, she seems to have trusted me again, should I kiss her?' And Tina also wants him to say something lovingly or you know.. Same gist different story. What do we do?"

Anthony shuddered at a thought and said, "Oops, I have the most inappropriate plan ever. Please don't read my mind Queenie."

Queenie ignored him and said, "You know what? That could work just right!"

Anthony Frederick approached Grinda Scott for dance. Lyndon and Louis were shocked, but they chuckled to themselves thinking that Anthony could find no one else to flirt with. Grinda asked him while dancing, "What is it that you're up to?"

Anthony answered, "Nothing of course. Why…" Grinda smirked, "Don't gimme that. It's Tina isn't it? Are you trying to make her jealous? You've fancied her for ages now after all."

If it were any other time, Anthony would've snapped at her for suggesting this. Tina and Anthony were tired of telling people that they were nothing more than friends, ever. But Grinda always used to insist, that is why Louis used to get him wrong when he took Tina's side against Lyndon back in Ilvermorny. But those days are gone.

This time, Anthony intentionally blushed and fidgeted, so that Grinda believes him. Grinda's eyes widened and said, "Oh you are? I knew it! So where is she now? Can she see us dancing?"

Anthony prayed that Queenie and Jacob would hurry. And sure enough, Newt and Tina were looking at his direction with shocked expressions. He turned towards Grinda and said, "I think they are. Could you do me a favor? And don't tell Louis or Lyndon about it, can you go dance with that Scamander so I can have Tina all to myself?"

Grinda's eyes glistened at the mention of Newt, so she agreed. But Anthony knew that she will tell Louis and Lyndon very soon with all details. That's what he wanted.

Poor Tina and Newt knew nothing. So when Anthony asked Tina to dance with him, she agreed. Then to Newt's horror, Anthony suggested Tina to switch partners, which meant Newt had to dance with Grinda. Ever a gentleman as Newt was, he found it extremely rude to deny a dance with Grinda. Tina, meanwhile, was cursing Anthony during their dance, to which Anthony just chuckled.

* * *

 

 **Later after the party on the street :** Tina was furious at Queenie, Jacob and Anthony. So after the awkward dance was over, she grabbed Newt and left from there straightaway. Newt and Tina were walking alone towards home, as Newt tried to console her for the umpteenth time. "Tina, it was just a dance…"

"Which I'm sure you enjoyed to the fullest, but I sure as hell am not happy with _Miss Scott_ to dance with you. What were they thinking…" Tina kept on babbling as Newt patiently kept on walking by her side.

Finally Newt said, "But it is over isn't it? And we are out in the street, stars above our head so happily shining and look at you. Don't spoil your mood like this. The night isn't over yet."

Tina opened her mouth to say something, but shut it immediately. Newt was gazing at her lovingly, looking amazing in his casual outfit, it was 2 am, in an empty dark street, nobody around. They had themselves all alone. Suddenly Tina shivered, it was getting cold.

Newt pulled out his wand and whispered, " _Accio coat_." Tina's coat zoomed towards him and Newt wrapped it around her. Tina mouthed a "thank you".

Newt unexpectedly asked her, "Why are you so angry that I had to dance with Miss Scott?"

Tina joined her brows, " _Why?_ Why do you think? She is… flirtatious, with everyone. Why won't she leave you alone? By the way, I saw the way you were trying to get rid of her…"

Newt smiled, "Yes, but the moment the dance stopped, I forgot it completely. I never complained that you danced with Anthony. Then why is it bothering you so much?"

Tina restlessly crossed her arms, "Anthony is my friend. You _knew_ he would never try to… flirt like Grinda does. I just can't….. stand it."

Newt tilted his head to a side, "What if it weren't her?" Tina blinked, "Sorry?"

"Is it Grinda that you dislike dancing with others? Or would you have reacted like this had it been any other woman dancing with me?"

Tina bit her lip and dropped her gaze. After one full minute of silence, she glanced up to meet a pair of intense eyes and whispered softly, "It doesn't matter if it is Grinda or not. I can't stand anyone….. with you." she whispered, half expecting Newt not to hear a word she uttered.

But Newt had heard what she said. Of course he knew, and right then, he was cursing himself to have forced Tina to say this. He held Tina's wrist firmly, but did not meet her eyes. He was very ashamed of himself, so he kept looking at their hands and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you…. I, don't really know why…"

Tina nervously giggled, "Oh it's alright you know. Forget it…"

At that point, Tina's eyes were fixed at her own knees and Newt was also looking down at their joined hands. Suddenly, they both looked up to realize how dangerously close they were. Without thinking, Newt playfully brushed his nose with the tip of Tina's nose and sheepishly pouted. Tina's breath was caught in her throat as she let out a silly laugh. Newt gave up on his restrain finally and whispered, "Can I kiss you?"

Tina nodded, blushing from top to bottom right now. What felt like a year without rain, their droughted heart blossomed full of flowers, as they at last tasted each other's warm lips. The dark street seemed to have lighted up, as both their hearts were on fire like a thousand suns. Newt pulled Tina closer by holding her waist securely, as Tina placed her palm on Newt's warm chest.

Tina had a problem with Newt's gentle kiss, once she starts, she doesn't know how to stop. But they eventually pulled away, and Newt gave her a boyish grin. She laughed and asked, "Would you mind folding your sleeves for a moment?"

Puzzled but curious, Newt pulled up his sweater sleeves to reveal his perfect fair arms. Tina gently rubbed his arms with her soft fingertips, "I'm in love with the freckles on your arms."

Newt let out a fake sigh, "Unfortunately, you'll have to love _me_ to get my freckles." They both laughed hysterically, before wrapping their arms awkwardly around each other. Newt smiled into her hair, "I'm in love with the perfume of your hair. But I can deal with you, as long as I can kiss your hair." Tina punched Newt's shoulder and blushed. They apparated back to the Goldsteins' after a while, to find Jacob, Queenie and Anthony's cordial welcome. Apparently they were prepared to see them in each other's arms after all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please just let me know how you felt about it, because it's really one of my favorite chapters. If you like angst, description, character development, drama, fluff...it's all there!   
> I hope you guys liked it, much love 


	11. Bubbly, girly, childish Tina

Everybody was happy at the dinner table that night. Anthony surprised everybody by turning up to be an excellent cook. He and Queenie, both prepared mouth watering dishes, soups, beverages and fruit custards, in the honour of Newt's and Tina's renewed relationship. This cause was only in their heads though, nobody dared to embarrass Newt more than he already was.

Queenie sat in between Jacob and Tina. Newt was sitting in between Jacob and Anthony. Queenie intentionally made Newt and Tina sit separately, to enjoy their dramatic thoughts. Anthony was very interested in Jacob's lifestyle at that moment.

"It's not that I don't know some nomajs personally, but you and me, we can really become friends! I won't even have to hide my magic." Jacob enthusiastically nodded and continued the conversation.

Tina begged Queenie mentally to help her get rid of Anthony without offending him. She loved her best friend, but right now.. She wanted so bad to be alone with Newt.

Newt wasn't saying anything like that verbally or mentally, but he too was glancing at Tina and was sheepishly grinning without any reason.

As smart as Anthony was, he finished dinner quickly and told Tina, "Alright Teen, Newt. I guess it's really late right now and I must get going. Jacob, do you mind if I apparate you home?"

Jacob gladly agreed, kissed Queenie goodnight, waved teasingly at Newt, Tina and left with Anthony. It was almost 3:30 am, so Queenie also yawned and went to bed. Tina and Newt had finished eating by then, they left for each other's room.

Tina entered her room, took off her coat and changed into her pajamas. She looked into the mirror. A tired but happy woman was standing in front of her. The reflection had such a joy in her eyes, that Tina hadn't seen in ages. The eyes of the woman shined like a girl in love, the wide smile was not leaving from her face even if she tried to.

Tina shook her head, picked up her hairbrush and started to brush her messy black hair. She then went to the restroom and spilled some cold water on her face and finally retired to her bed. She tried to sleep for full 15 minutes, but kept thinking about Newt one way or the other. Sighing, she rolled to a side, closed her eyes and started humming to herself.

Newt took off his outfit, took a bath and changed into a shirt and a trouser. He was not feeling like sleeping, because his mind was full of Tina's sweet laugh, silly giggles, her large brown eyes and long black hair. He tried to shove off these thoughts and to sleep, but remained wide awake. He needed to hold her once, he simply couldn't sleep without that ; not when they had finally confessed love again.

Newt slowly made his way to Tina's half closed door, a soft humming could be heard from within. Newt smiled to himself, it was the same song Tina had said that she liked. If it were any other situation, Newt would've never entered a woman's room at that time without permission. But this was Tina.

He slowly walked to her bed, Tina had her back on Newt as she was lying on her right side. Tina was oblivious to the intruder ; and now was slightly moving her body to the rhythm of her own song, as if dancing. Newt adoringly watched, not wanting the song to be over just yet. Her voice was more soothing than a mermaid's song, that Newt surprisingly started preferring now ; even over the muggle hummingbird.

Tina finished her song and sighed, because she was still not sleepy. Suddenly a soft touch on her shoulder made her head quickly turn to find a pair of exciting eyes. She sat upright and breathed, "Mercy Lewis you scared me to death!"

Newt jumped backwards and stammered, "Oh I'm awfully sorry about that… I couldn't sleep so, I thought...umm..okay... I'll go...sorry..

Tina giggled and said, "No Newt. This is you, so it's _alright._ Get back in here."

Not sure if he heard right, Newt sat on her bed. Tina's stomach was giving her flitterbies right now, only because of his very presence. What was she going to do with him? She hoped that Newt wouldn't hear her increasing heartbeat.

Suddenly Newt lost his balance, as Tina had dived into his arms without any warning. She giggled as she hugged Newt's chest tightly, "I _knew_ you took a bath!"

Newt remembered that Tina loved his fresh scent after he takes a bath at night, but his face flushed as he was struggling to sit properly after Tina's _attack_ , as he called it in his head.

They both laughed and tried to adjust themselves while being in each other's embrace. Once they were sober again, Newt shyly reached out to intertwine her hair in his fingers and started playing with them.

He pulled her with his other hand by her wrist, and asked, "Why aren't you asleep dear?"

Tina was now inhaling his scent again as she lazily murmured, "I tried to."

Newt smiled into her hair and pulled her by the shoulders to meet her eyes, "I love you." Tina let out a soft breath as she was mesmerized by his arresting bluish-green gaze. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Tina's heartbeat instantly rose and this time, she couldn't hide her clearly visible blush around her cheeks. Newt always adored whenever Tina blushed, so he couldn't control.

He cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately ; wanting to say a thousand words through the touch of his lips. Tina closed her eyes and invited him to appreciate her. Newt lied on top of her and made her lie down on her back, but it soon turned into fits of giggles. Newt placed both his hands on either sides of her body, to shield her from his weight.

Tina pressed her nose in the crook of his neck and tickled the skin of his bare neck with her nose tip playfully. Newt shuddered and his body collided with hers. They rolled on the other side together in between awkward laughters. Newt finally turned Tina on her side, and he faced her.

"Newt! Are you ticklish?" Tina asked while her head was now buried in his chest.

Newt blushed as he shyly stammered, "Erm.. You could say but… NO.. please Tina don't…"

Tina was already in his arms, so Newt couldn't run. She tickled his neck and chest through his shirt, and Newt started to laugh hysterically. Tina let him be after a few seconds, selfishly watching him adorably laugh his heart out.

While he exhaled a few times and finally looked at her with a fake angry look, whiling grinning ear to ear ; Tina shifted to sit next to him and whispered "I love you Newt. So much." Newt's features softened, he felt like a really lucky man to have such an innocent yet strong woman by his side ; wanting to accept him despite his many flaws, scars and insecurities. Newt's intense gaze was piercing through Tina's very soul, while she realised that she had stopped breathing.

Newt warmly smiled and requested her, "Will you please sing that song again? I love your voice."

Tina sighed and playfully crossed her arms and demanded, "Only if you sing along." They both hummed together, but after halfway through the paragraph, they started to giggle again.

Newt pulled Tina by the wrist and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips for the last time, and whispered, "Goodnight love."

Newt was about to leave, but Tina stopped him by holding the end of his shirt sleeves, "Where on earth are you going?"

Newt smirked, "Nowhere far, to the place where I'm supposed to sleep in."

Tina pouted and said, "Please stay here?" Newt dropped his gaze for a moment of hesitation, then looked back uncertainly.

"If you don't mind terribly….?" Tina tried to add but her voice trailed off as Newt had pressed his lips on Tina's irresistible pout. Tina was almost falling because of this sudden movement that was causing her to tremble and giving flitterbies in her stomach. She held Newt's strong shoulders for support, as Newt sat down on her bed and at the same time, now had slipped his tongue inside Tina's inviting parted mouth. They both blushed and enjoyed each other for a moment. It was Newt who pulled back, with a slightly concerned face, unsure if Tina approved.

But Tina's sheer nervousness, scarlet blush all over her cheek and shy beam made him relax. He waited for her breathing to become normal, and laid down on his back. Tina also shifted to lie down, pulled the blanket over them, placed her head on Newt's chest and grasped lightly on his upper arm with her soft fingers.

Newt looked down at her to meet her large brown gaze, beamed at her and reached out for her face with his free hand. He slowly ran his palm over her eyes as if to close her eyelids, which she obliged with a smile. They fell asleep in each other's safe company.

* * *

Tina woke up to the most beautiful sight the next morning. Newt's innocent sleepy face was right beside her. His head was resting on Tina's elbow and his hands were closely kept on his own chest. Tina realised that he was trying not to do anything inappropriate while sleeping, ever a gentleman.

Newt's lips were slightly parted ,his breath was slow and soft. Tina brushed her nose tips with his ; then she slowly took his hands and kissed each palm softly. Newt didn't wake up.

Tina saw the clock, it was 7.30 am already and Newt had to catch his Ilvermorny portkey. She thought for a moment, then smirked to herself. She leaned over Newt, and tickled his neck softly. Newt shifted and murmured in sleep, "Pickett no."

Tina laughed again and held his cheek within her palm. She slowly pressed her lips on his, and this time, she bit on his upper lip.

Newt's eyes fluttered open and he moaned, "Wha- oh merlin!"

Tina laughed and stuck out her tongue. Then she noticed that the shock was still lingering in Newt's eyes. She sighed and pulled both her ears with her fingers, "Sorry?"

Newt got over Tina's _attack_ and laughed out loudly. He sat up, released Tina's hands from her ears and pressed her body against his chest, "Morning dear. That was an incredible way to wake me up. Why thank you.." Tina giggled and hugged back.

Breakfast was a sad one. Newt was supposed to leave for Ilvermorny early, and Tina although knew it perfectly, having been the person to wake him up in the first place; she was still making a nasty fuss about it.

Newt was completely dressed, eating in the dining room, and Tina was grumpily sitting on the sofa, watching him.

"Don't your students go for vacation?" She asked hopefully.

Newt kept eating and answered without looking up, "It's cold outside dear. They'd rather sit in the warm classroom. And I joined only 2 days ago, I'm not supposed to take any leave."

Tina scowled. Newt noticed how childish Tina was behaving from the morning, but he considered the fact that she was forced to be matured at a very early age. This was her only way to let out the little girl inside. Honestly, Newt enjoyed this side of her.

He finished his food and went over to Tina to say goodbye. She was looking furious, but she easily hugged back when Newt leaned in. He let out a sigh and said, "Try not to miss me?"

Tina looked away and said, "I wouldn't think about you even for a second!"

Newt sadly said, "I will though. I hope you know that if it was even 1% possible for me to stay, I'd stay." Newt turned around to leave, but something got stuck. He saw that the end of his bright blue jacket was in Tina's hands, who was grumpily pretending to read the newspaper.

"Tina, my jacket… It's stuck." She pretended not to hear and favoured Newt with an eye roll.

Newt became frustrated, then he started to laugh, "Well, if you keep doing this…" He leaned in again to turn Tina's chin towards him. He pressed a soft kiss on her lips and squeezed her hand. He gently pulled his jacket free from her grip and said, "Bye button. Be good to the people at MACUSA. Don't scare them too much and I might give you a surprise later."

He let go of her and disapparated immediately, before he lost the courage not to stay. Tina yelled behind him, "That was unfair!" Then she laid on her back on the sofa, praising the newspaper against her face.

Queenie was hiding in her room, so that these two could finish their drama peacefully. When Newt finally left, she came out to Tina. She threw the newspaper away from Tina's face and scolded her, "Will you get ready for MACUSA or not? I'll not give you any chocolate if you keep making faces like that. Drink your old veg soup and leave then."

Tina sighed and gave Queenie a weak smile, "I need chocolates." Queenie smiled, told her to get ready and went to the kitchen. She threw a chocolate bar to Tina and sat on the table, facing her.

"So you two are back to being _lovers_ , huh?" Queenie fondly asked, already knowing the answer. Tina's face lit up, but grew upset again.

"Tina, your thoughts are jumbled up. What are you trying to think?" Queenie asked, frustrated now because of Tina's mind rambling.

Tina stared at her choco-bar and asked quietly, "Don't get me wrong, but what does he think of Leta Lestrange now?" She looked up, insecurity in her eyes threatening to spill any moment.

Queenie kept a straight face and answered matter-of-factly, "He doesn't, he did not think about her for a long time. Only once, when he was beside you in the case, you were sleeping… He thought how amazing you were…" She paused to look at Tina, "Newt wants you not to worry about Leta at all. He found the giver he deserved. Leta..used him...just for the sake of her priorities. Okay, listen to me. For one last time. Leta was the _one and only_ ally, friend, companion or whatever, he ever had in his entire life Tina. Nobody, would ever share his feelings, thoughts… friendship, aside from her. Newt had to share everything with her for over two decades of his childhood and adolescence, what do you expect?"

Tina's head was buried to her knees right now, she only looked up as Queenie paused. She heard her go on, "Tina, you had me. You had Anthony, Hestia, other Thunderbirds, Brad, Sophia, Jackson, our neighbours… you did have a boyfriend, even if he was a complete… But Newt had only his parents, brother and at school.. Leta. But now, he has us, he has Jacob and Anthony, colleagues at MACUSA, students at Ilvermorny...He'll be fine off without Leta, don't you worry for a second. Okay? Teenie? Relax, he loves you. Only you."

Tina sighed as Queenie had answered all of her unuttered inner questions, and smiled as she heard that Newt loves only her. She was getting insecure for no reason, because Newt left for work. She pursed her lips and hugged Queenie, thanking her mentally for all the supports she received. She knew that eventually she has to leave for work too. She took heavy breaths and turned her mechanical, stern and serious MACUSA mode on.

* * *

Tina was sitting in her cabin, surrounded by howlers, letters, files, owls hooting around her for more letters to be sent and her head was going jammed. Right then, somebody knocked at the door. She cried out, "Yes? Please come in."

Anthony Frederick entered the room with a heavy file and stood in front of her desk, "Miss Goldstein, I was supposed to deliver this to you."

Tina looked up and her eyes widened, "Hey." She was surprised at his coldness. Anthony firmly closed the door, checked the closed window, then his expression changed.

He crossed his arms and exclaimed, "You never said how cool your cabin was! This is huge Teens."

Tina chuckled and said, "It's not something I should be babbling about. Madam Picquery says I've done her good by helping capture Grindelwald. But I didn't really..."

Anthony cut her off impatiently, "You didn't help much, it was Newt's credit? Thought so. He says it isn't his credit, but yours. You two won't stop being humble."

Tina smiled and said, "What about Samantha?"

Anthony gaped, "How on earth did you... Queenie! It's unfair to disclose personal information!"

Tina punched against his chest, "Unfair my foot. What about pals huh? I thought you were supposed to tell me everything?"

Anthony frowned, "You shut yourself up from me. Don't _pal_ me. Anyway, Samantha...is a soft and intelligent girl. She isn't very outspoken, but... I think I am falling for her. You know what I mean?" He blushed, but Tina was his best friend, they always shared crushes and stuff.

Tina fondly pinched his cheeks and said, "I know exactly what you mean bro. This is so good! We are both in love, aww."

Anthony nodded, then a sudden thought made him smirk, "Do you have a nickname for Newt?"

Tina said, "Newt is his nickname, technically. From Newton. Mine is Tina, from Porpentina, no?"

Anthony shook his head, "No like a lover's nickname. Take Brad's example. You heard about Vienna right? Brad calls her _Uni-Vuni._ As in, 'uni' from unicorn; 'cause she is as beautiful as an unicorn. And 'vuni' from Vienna."

Tina started laughing hysterically, she just couldn't stop. She kept murmuring, "Mercy Lewis spare me from those starcross lovers." When her laugh eased a bit, she said, "Are you crazy? Lover's nickname for him? What? A blast-ended skrewt?"

Anthony broadened his eyes and said, "What? I thought he is more good looking!" They both laughed. He again said, "I call Samantha 'Sam', around people. But sometimes I call her..."

"What?" Tina asked with a teasing expression.

"Oh don't mock me later. I call her 'sugar'. I said do not smirk like that!" Anthony pleaded.

Tina was laughing again, thinking about all the possible nicknames for Newt. She thought for a moment and said, "You know what? He has nicknames for me! I...never noticed. You know he calls me - 'button'. He blushes when he calls me that. He calls me 'dear' very often. Also, I know he calls me 'love' when I do something childish or when I'm being stubborn."

Anthony was impressed, "That man has such a golden heart. I'm sure those names are heartfelt, not like 'uni-vuni'. But honestly, you give him loving names too, it's..romantic no?"

Tina nodded and hugged Anthony. They chatted away happily about old days and new gossips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter extra fluffy, since some angst is about to come. Hope you enjoyed.


	12. Surprises everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames, gossip and.....fluff? What else? Enjoy!

Newt was having a good time around his eager third year students. Most of them were fascinated by the creatures mentioned in his book, and were requesting him to meet them. This young, shy, nice and famous magizoologist had easily become their favorite teacher.

Newt was teaching them about Doxies, a XXX classified beast, so he wasn't allowed to let students handle them without supervision. He was showing them, how Doxies were eating billywigs, crops and other vegetables.

"Sir, can we make a Doxy pet?" asked a girl who was particularly interested in Newt's bowtruckles, fairies and other small creatures. She was clearly fond of having pets at home.

Newt smiled and shook his head at the 13 year old girl from Horned Serpent, "No Agatha, you must not. They are pests after all, if you don't intend for all your clothes to have nasty holes, or if you don't want to be beaten by their venomous teeth, you really must not. They are called 'biting fairies'.

Why? Not happy with your one Tawny owl,another Screech owl, two pigmy puffs, an imported toad from Bufo's at Diagon Alley, a special MACUSA approved sphinx, a fruitbat…..Haven't you ordered a bowtruckle also? Now don't go for the Doxies please."

Agatha grinned and promptly said, "I wanted a bowtruckle after reading your book. Well, if not Doxies, what do you suggest? You forbade me to take a niffler. Then how about…"

Students from Wampus were having a common class with Horned serpents. A blond girl from Wampus beside Agatha laughed, "Oh give it a rest. He is not going to give you advices about your next pets. Sorry sir, please tell us more about Doxicides?"

Newt quietly chuckled at Agatha, who was clearly a famous version of himself, only far more confident. He continued, "Doxicides can be used to prevent…."

He taught them a lot about handling and dealing with naughty Doxies with jinxes and Doxicides. After teaching, he got arrested by them for their favorite part of his lessons. Stories about his case.

"So if fairies can't talk, how do  _you_ understand what they feel, sir?" Asked a boy from Wampus.

Newt answered, "I observe their body language. Besides, they are human like. They can also laugh, so you get the gist of what they mean."

A short girl, who was only interested in Newt's adventures, asked excitedly, "Oh sir, please tell us more about befriending Dragon? Did you meet many of them?"

Newt smiled and said, "Now now Cordelia, even I cannot  _befriend_ a Dragon! They don't trust men at all. Besides, I help extinct creatures."

Cordelia asked again, "Yes sir, but their blood is used for various uses, you yourself said that they are killed my wizards…"

Newt sadly said, "Ah, that is exactly why they despise men. We even steal their eggs. I met a Swedish short-snout once in Canada; before that I also met a welsh-green. Another time I helped rescue the eggs of a trafficked 'Antipodean Opaleye'. They are particularly famous among the beast-division; for they are considered one of the most beautiful dragons. They've got pearly scales in its body, truly magnificent!"

Newt's eyes glistened with pride and pure adoration, something all students adored in their recent favorite teacher. He got rid of the crowd after a while, and finally went to his office at Ilvermorny. He sat at his desk, pulled out his quill and smiling to himself, did something he was dying to do all day.

* * *

Tina was almost done with her work by noon, as New York was particularly quiet, scared and out of crime; everybody seemed to be afraid of Grindelwald's attacks any moment now. Small levels of crimes were not troubling the Aurors much.

She was coming out of the headquarters, when she saw a familiar face outside her cabin. "Sophia! Hello, what brings you here?" Tina asked her young neighbour.

Sophia, the pretty blonde hugged Tina almost immediately after her eyes fell on Tina, "Hi Miss Auror, I was hoping to bump into you. Um...This is Stefan, Stefan Tremblay...He is here to apply for the job at 'Department of Magical Transportation'. His first choice is the Floo Network Authority, but since this is New York, he won't say no to broom control or portkey office."

Tina's head turned towards the tall, strong and young boy of Sophia's age, with yellowish-grey eyes and dark brown hair. He held out a hand towards Tina and cordially said, "It's an honour to meet you Miss Goldstein. Sophie says a lot about you."

Tina smiled and shook his head,"Thank you Stefan. You can call me Tina if you like, you don't work under me. Oh and by the way, broom control has a severe need for young people like you. So if Floo doesn't work, there's a chance. All the very best. Would you come in my cabin for the moment? I believe Transportation people don't open until evening."

Sophia worriedly said, "Oops. I had no idea. How long do we have to wait then?"

Stefan said, "No harm done. Thanks Tina, we would love to see your cabin. I really want to know a lot of things about Aurors, other MACUSA jobs and… Grindelwald." The last phrase was whispered by him, at which Sophia gasped. But Tina said nothing and opened the door of her cabin yet.

"So, how good are you at flying in brooms? Think you can handel the department?"

Stefan smiled,"Oh um… You know, I wasn't a Quidditch player ever in my life. But, I believe I can fly reasonably well. Still, a lot to learn I think."

Tina nodded, "You will get all the grooming you need before recruitment. I mean, take my case. It's not like I caught a bunch of criminal wizards or wizards before joining, now have I?"

Stefan and Sophia laughed and shook their heads. Tina had ordered special butterbeer for them in her very cabin, and was happily observing these budding couples in love.

Stefan was witty and jolly, soft spoken, but sarcastic after he became frank with Tina. Tina also realized how much he respects Aurors, especially Tina. Sophia really did say a lot of good things about her to Stefan after all.

Tina suddenly asked, "I'm going to speak like a friend now, not an Auror. Tell me about your love story."

Stefan coughed and smirked, "Oh… You got there have you?" He looked at Sophia with the corner of his narrowed eyes, but then he lovingly smiled. "We are classmates. Different houses. I had a crush on her from fifth year, when I heard her debate for Pukwudgie against us, Thunderbirds; about nomaj rights in America. It didn't work then, because… house rivalry was into her veins."

Sophia chuckled and pinched the back of Stefan's palm. She murmured, "You were a chicken to say a thing." Tina sipped her butterbeer and watched them with excited eyes.

Stefan continued, "I asked her to be my dance partner at the after-party of our house championship. They were the winners, so I congratulated her nervously. She literally hugged me when I asked her for dance. Most people agree, or disagree, or whatever."

Sophia cut in, "I was happy that you got your courage after two years. I had a crush on you too of course."

Tina asked, "So what is the best thing about Stefan?"

Stefan was eyeing Sophia cautiously as she smiled brightly at him, "He can be a total show off and give me a headache, but I am proud of him anyway. No okay I lied, he is a good boy, a gentleman really. I'm sure he won't fall off his broom while…"

Stefan pulled her elbow and put his palm on her mouth, while they fought and giggled together. Tina tried to sort them, but left them being total sweethearts.

Once they settled Tina asked them, "Hey, do you guys have any special nickname for each other?"

Sophia blushed, "He calls me...err…'veela'. Doesn't make sense with my name but…."

Stefan interrupted,"She is as beautiful as a veela, so I call her that. She also has a name, but…"

Tina beamed, "Aww Stefan, that's lovely. Oh and I promise I'll keep it a secret. Say nah, what does she call you?"

Stefan smirked at Sophia and whispered, "Fluffy. She calls me fluffy, when I….um…. When I wrap a towel around me...you know….after bath… Oh Tina don't…"

Tina tried hard to stop laughing, as a result she emitted weird sounds with her throat, while Sophia's cheeks were ruby red.

Suddenly Sophia asked, "Why? What does Mr. Scamander call you?" Tina stopped laughing and immediately looked up with wide eyes. Stefan and Sophia exchanged glances and cried simultaneously, " _We knew it!_  You two are dating, oh yessss. But don't worry, your secret is safe with us."

Tina was now the embarrassed one, and was trying to decide whether to deny flatly or not. She finally decided against it and said, "Well, he calls me 'dear', 'love', 'button'..."

"Button! Aww isn't that incredibly romantic!" Sophia exclaimed. She added, "So you want a nickname for him, because let me guess, you can't find one." Stefan chuckled at them.

Tina sighed and nodded. Sophia continued her expert advice, "Do you have...like...any special adjective for him?"

Tina thought hard and uncertainly said, "What about…'goof ball'? Oh Stefan stop laughing for the love of Deliverence Dane!"

Sophia shot a fierce glance at Stefan and nodded back to Tina, "Maybe you could say that privately to him. As for a lover's nickname, you can't go for common ones. These are to be heartfelt. Come up with some. Come in, think! You too Stefan, help her out."

Stefan hopefully said, "cutiepie? Or sweet pea? Nah...too cheesy. Okay, erm… How about a nickname based on his favorite creatures? What say Tina?"

Tina looked at him and snapped, "Like what? 'Hi my little mooncalf, how was your day?' I don't think so."

Stefan scratched the back of his head, "No but… Forget it, excuse me ladies. I'm no nickname specialist." They finally gave up, not being able to arrive at anything.

They left after the Department of Magical Transportation office opened; so Tina came back home, feeling much better after her encounter with Stefan & Sophia.

* * *

Tina was sitting on the sofa and was sharing verbally and mentally, everything that happened at MACUSA that day, with Queenie.

Tina asked Queenie, "Do you think that I'm overreacting?" She referred to the fact that she had been missing Newt a little too much.

Queenie shook her head and said, "No honey. I've been the same for Jacob. Don't you see? Before Newt, you never really experienced true love,  _they_ were so fake about it. Lyndon, Louis, people I dated while I was a teenager, they all wanted the same things. Showing off, being intimate, having fun...no sincerity. Nothing close to being in love. It's obvious that you're going crazy, that's what love does to people Teens."

Tina continued thinking deeply, "Yes, but shouldn't Newt think that I'm being way too desperate?"

Queenie smirked, "Oh if you only knew what he would do, if he wasn't such an introvert. Newt thinks that you're an enigma! The most beautiful and fascinating creature or person, he has ever seen. He doesn't just love you, he... _not worships,_  but he respects you in a whole new level!"

Queenie sat on the sofa beside Tina and excitedly said, "I could listen to Newt's thoughts all day. I mean, that man loves everything! And then sum up his love for everything, he loves you even more than that.

Poets would be jealous of his comparisons honestly. He loves the way the rays of sunlight shine through an open wooden window into the room; quite the same way your jet black hair glows during the sunset,

There's more, your eyes are more colourful than Diricrawls and Occamies; and the way your large brown eyes glisten, is like the first raindrop on fresh snow!"

Tina's eyes were completely pooling with tears right now, she was constantly wiping them happily, and urged for Queenie to continue. Queenie went into her room running, then came back with a diary in her hands.

"Here, I wrote his beautiful thoughts in my diary. I simply love listening to him thinking about your features. So heartfelt! I wish I could think like that."

Queenie paused to look at Tina straight in the eyes seriously, "That is why it is completely normal for you yo miss Newt a little too much;  _he is worth it._  Read it for yourself."

Tina sat with the diary, visibly sobbing, and read it all afternoon. Queenie was such a sweetheart, Tina was so thankful for this. She has been listening to Tina's tantrums, insecurities and had been handling her like a mother since childhood. And now she has Jacob, someone she finally deserves. Both Goldstein sisters were definitely in the best years of their lives, Tina thought happily.

Tina had almost finished reading Newt's thoughts, when she heard a scratching sound coming from her room. Queenie got there first, and said, "An owl came for you Teenie." She opened the window to let the owl in.

"I'll read it first, no cheating. You'll get to know anyway." Demanded Tina, snatching the letter from Queenie, who had already untied it from the owl. Queenie scowled and left Tina's room with the owl, to give it some water and food.

Tina started reading :

_My dearest Tina_

_I thought you ought to have a proper pet ( Aside from my creautes, who are also yours of course). This she-owl is a gift from me to you. If you are thinking of an occasion, how about - 'Will you be my girlfriend?' gift. If you would accept the title, then this owl is yours._

_Yours already, The wizard you arrested twice._

Tina laughed for two whole minutes, she was absolutely impressed and surprised, because this was very unlike Newt. But then she concluded that he obviously writes well, and is more confident about words while writing than while conversing.

Queenie peeped through Tina's room with a smirk and said, "So he calls you 'love' from the very first day, and now he's asking about being his girlfriend? Always the opposite." Tina just beamed at her. They both went to examine the owl and started deciding upon names for her.

* * *

Tina was standing in her room hovering over her bedside table. The only light was that of her night lamp. It was already dark outside, and she started to think that MACUSA people might've burdended him with extra work, after he came from Ilvermorny. She was writing a list about how many cloths they needed to send to the laundry this week, when suddenly two strong hands started wrapping around her waist from behind. She gasped and blushed, as the hands now pulled her slightly to lean against the warm chest of someone. She felt soft breaths against her neck, and heard a whisper, "Hello."

Tina held on to the person, still not seeing any inch of him apart from his hands. When he finally pulled back, she turned about to look at the face of a Greek mythological sculpture. He was so beautiful, that Tina asked herself if she was going crazy or not.

Tina said, "Welcome home my sunshine. Wait, why exactly are we being so romantic today?"

Newt chuckled, "I believe the date is 14th of February my love. And…

I love what you just called me."

Tina grinned, "Is it possible that Queenie might've slipped us love potion in the morning?"

Newt nodded, "I already confirmed that she did. To make us prompt. It should wear off by night, not that I'd want it to."

Queenie was giggling in her room, happily patting her own back for mixing some love potion in their drinks. She regretted it at first, because Tina was craving for Newt a little too much. But in the end, it was worth it.

* * *

They were having special dinner, a treat to their relationship by Queenie. Tina had officially accepted the title of being Newt's girlfriend and also accepted the owl. Tina was laughing now and saying, "Do you have any idea what you did Queenie? I kept talking about Newt shamelessly to everyone I met. What would Stefan and Sophia think of me?"

Newt lovingly looked at her and said, "They would think that I must be the luckiest man alive." Tina's laugh faded away as her face caught colour. Queenie kept eating quietly, enjoying her favorite drama. Suddenly Tina looked over her shoulders and said, "Hey um… Newt? How many owls did you order?"

Newt answered with his mouth full of food, "Oaal...umhmm.. I mean one."

Tina walked towards Newt's room and switched on a light, "Then whose owl is this?"

Newt swallowed his food quickly after the sight of the owl as his face fell, "Ro- Rosy?"

Tina was confused. Queenie placed her hands on her hips and announced, "This is Leta Lestrange's owl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for this :D . Do let me know what you thought? What are your expectations about Tina's reaction here?


	13. What Newt dreaded

 I request all of you to please let me know once if you approved of this or disapproved. Because everything I do, do it for you my readers!

Warnings - Hurt and Angst.

* * *

Tina heard Queenie's words and processed them. She swallowed a bit, at the thought that Leta Lestrange has written to Newt first time after his graduation, that would be nearly 12 years, as Newt was 30 years old now.

Newt easily walked over to the owl and untied his letter.

He asked Tina, "Would you mind if I read it aloud?" Tina shook her head silently, as she was afraid that her voice could break from anxiety. Why did this happened to her? Leta Lestrange!

Newt cleared his throat and read in a rigid tone, as if he was reading an invoice from some shop.

" _Dear Newt, how are you? Congratulations on your book release. Always knew you would write your dream book one day. Don't think too harshly of me, I haven't contacted anyone from Hogwarts including you, I apologize._

_Convey all my regards to the MACUSA Auror Porpentina Goldstein. I read in Daily Prophet, how you two fought against Grindelwald. Stay safe there, Happy Valentine's day._

_Leta._

_P.S. - Can you ever forgive me for the misfortune that I caused you?"_

Tina just blinked and drank some soup, not meeting anyone's eyes. Queenie angrily asked, "Who does she think she is to wish you? As if she is your Valentine!"

Tina anxiously snapped her, "Shush Queenie. That is rude. She sounded so nice."

Newt quietly said, "Her words are nice, she isn't. Anyway. I'll feed Rosy. Tina, what did you think about naming  _your_ owl?"

Tina gathered herself and replied, "Not sure. How about Bertha?"

Newt said, "No no. Queenie you say?"

Queenie still looked angry, but after she read Newt's mind, she instantly calmed down. She said, "Timber?"

Newt said, "Not bad. Do you like that Tina?" Tina's throat had become dry, so she drank some water and nodded to Newt.

Tina saw Queenie quickly leave the room as Newt sat beside her, sighing. "Tina…" He started.

Tina quietly said, "You need to write back you know?"

Newt shook his head, "She did not write to me to wish me Valentine . I'm suspicious that she might be involved with dark magic Tina. She was actually proudly announcing that staying safe won't be easy now."

Queenie angrily snapped, "She expects Newt to join Grindelwald and be with her!" Tina gasped, tears threatening to roll down from her eyes any moment now.

Newt said, "I...will not write back to her. I'm so sorry Tina, I…. What was I supposed to do?"

Unspoken words were easily understood by each one of them, as Tina knew what newt was referring to. She always thought that even though he carries Leta's photograph with him, maybe she has started to fade away. But now she just couldn't think straight anymore, because her usual pool of insecurities started to tear her apart already.

Tina petted her owl softly and without looking at Newt, said, "I like her Newt. Thank you so much. Can I call her Iris? My ma had a beautiful bush of purple Iris that she used to wear on her braids."

Newt smiled, "Of course you can, that is lovely Tina." Queenie also sadly smiled at that. She felt sorry for poor Newt, who was miserable and upset because of Leta Lestrange's letter; and honestly he couldn't have done anything about it.

Tina kept her eyes at Iris and said, "Goodnight Newt, Queenie" and hurried off to bed without meeting their eyes.

Newt dropped his head on his hands as he grasped his hair to calm himself down. He was already in tears when Queenie went to him and hugged him. Newt let her, he trusted her more than he trusted himself now. Queenie smiled at that and smoothed his hair while holding him in her arms.

"Silly boy, when will you grow up? She is easily upset, it isn't exactly your fault okay? Oh don't think like that dear, she won't hate you. Yes yes, I  _know_. Of course Leta used you, like she used everyone else. I'm so sorry Newt. You don't have to write back huh honey? Now go to sleep. And if you can't, go to Tina. She won't  _shove you off_!"

Newt half sobbed and half laughed, "You need to stop answering to my thoughts Queens. You're basically talking to yourself." He was now feeling a lot better, as his new sister understood them too well to give up on them.

Queenie let go of him and stood up, "Her emotions are a lot heightened because of the Love potion. So are yours. I suggest don't talk just now. Go to sleep Newt." Newt nodded as they both retired to their rooms.

* * *

Newt woke up on his bed with a nightmare. It was 2 am in the morning. In his dream, he saw Tina kicking him off her apartment and Newt had to go back to London to work with Leta Lestrange. He was red faced from the thought of being away from Tina, so he hurriedly drank some water, put on a coat over his shirt and trouser, and quietly walked to Tina's room just to see her face.

Tina's room was empty. Newt panicked and looked all over the apartment, in Queenie's room, his suitcase… She was nowhere. Newt didn't want to wake Queenie up, so he left that apartment to look in the other floors. She was nowhere yet. He kept climbing the stairs of the building, chest filled with pure terror.

His main concern was not her anger, but her safety. She might've left the apartment in frustration and insomnia, but if she gets hurt, or... at this time of night ...Newt couldn't bring himself to think about other possible, horrible consequences for a woman at night.

He was emotionally devastated, when he heard loud sobs from the rooftop. He simply ran for it without a second thought. He almost sprinted to Tina, kneeled down before her, put his coat over her and pulled her into bone-crashing hug, sobbing loudly himself. Tina allowed him to calm himself down in her arms, feeling miserable for everything.

Newt said in between his sobs, "You...you disa-ppreared… I was so...worried….no note…. It's so la-late at night….Tina, why? I pa-panicked… Oh Tina…."

Tina rubbed his back, "Shush shush, I'm fine. You're here. Shush Newt please don't…"

Newt suddenly let go of her and abruptly stood up, jumping backwards. His eyes were red and swollen as he almost cried out, "You left your bed at the middle of the night with no note! Imagine if I would've informed Queenie and we both would've gone everywhere looking for you? Leta just sent me a cold and formal letter, that's all, which I'm not even going to answer to. And for that, you came to the rooftop for….for...what? I was so worried Tina!"

Tina bewilderedly stared at Newt with disbelief and hurt on her face. Newt Scamander just shouted at her! She answered, "I knew you two were sleeping and I...couldn't so… I was just watching the stars Newt. I'm sorry." Newt stared down at his feet, ashamed for his raised voice.

Tina turned her face towards the stars and laid down on her back. Newt stood there clueless of what would now happen between them. Then he brought all the positivity left in him, took a deep breath and decided to be patient and loving for the sake of Tina. She must be feeling the same, as Newt was feeling against Lyndon.

Newt cleared his throat and muttered, "Cou-could I watch the st-stars with you too?" Tina looked at him and gave a very small nod. Newt kept a distance from her and laid on his back too.

Newt whispered what felt like an eternity later, "You could come and watch the stars from my suitcase also if you like. It's warm and safe in there." He added quickly, "Bu-but if you don't want…."

Tina stood up and held a hand out to Newt, "Let's go. I miss Pickett." Newt took her hand and stood up too.

The moment he was up Tina let go of his hand and disapparated. Newt sighed and apparated to his case too.

Newt heard Tina talking to Pickett quietly. He decided to leave them alone, and he went to his occamies. "Mum's here, hello. Let me take a look at you… Yes yes shush, it's mum." He took an occamy in his hands and smiled weakly.

Tina was peering from Pickett's tree to the Occamy's direction. There he was, leaning over the colourful serpents. His face was dark and clearly very upset. Tina knew how much Newt must've worried for her, and she couldn't help but feel extremely sorry for him. Leta's letter was in no way his fault. Tina had absolutely no suspicion about Newt's loyalty and love for Tina. But no matter how many times she tells herself that Leta can't hurt them anymore, the picture on the table in this very suitcase, shatters her heart to pieces.

She quietly went to the table, and searched for Leta's picture there. But to her immense surprise, it wasn't there. She turned around to go back to Pickett again, but she found Newt standing behind her. Tina froze.

Newt sadly said, "I don't keep that picture since I came back for you Tina. I thought you knew."

Tina gasped and ran to him to hold his hand tightly and said, "Oh no I'm so sorry Newt really." Newt weakly smiled at her and went to Dougal, leaving Tina behind. Tina bit her lip and cursed herself. Now Newt must be thinking that Tina doesn't trust him.

Tina wanted so bad to comfort him, but a part of her was still mad at him. She was so confused about her own mind, that she ended up going up to her room and lying on her bed for the rest of the night.

Newt saw Tina leave, so he thought that she must've been feeling sleepy again. He too left. But none of them were able to sleep all night.

Tina left for MACUSA very early in the morning. She couldn't stand it at home anymore, with Newt around. She didn't know what she wanted, or how she felt about Leta and Newt; so she ended up crying in frustration in the middle of the night.

Newt had heard Tina's sobs at night, as the door of his room was open and everything was so quiet. He wanted to help, to hold her tight and tell her that he was all hers; but couldn't bring himself to face the same Tina, who thought him unfaithful. Although deep down, Newt knew that it was Leta she was bothered about and she had faith in Newt. But his over sensitive and fragile heart was hurt, and his conflicted pain could easily get the best of him. He could act unlike him, so he let it be.

* * *

It was late in the evening, and neither Newt nor Tina came home. Queenie usually doesn't worry so much, as she was doing now. They were both so filled with pain today when she saw them both. She thought to herself  _who are these people? Is this Newt? The one who loves everything, who always smiles and is easily happy around Tina? Who is this stern pained woman? Her sister? The same girl whose heart used to beat fast with every smile of Newt, who waited with all her heart for him to return and tell her stories about his day with his students? Are they actually_ _ **avoiding**_ _each other? How is this even possible?_

Queenie was a loving person, always positive, cheerful and full of love. She was hoping with all her heart that her favorite couple don't end up feeling like this. Reading their minds was ever so painful for poor Queenie.

Her thoughts trailed away as the door started opening slowly. She could read Newt's thoughts, " _No no no please don't Tina, hold on dear please. You'll be fine."_

Tina's thoughts were only  _help me_. Queenie ran to the door to see Tina in Newt's arms. Newt's face was soaked with tears that he wasn't even trying to wipe. Tina was pale, weak and on the side of her neck, there were two red bite marks.

Queenie gasped, "Vampires!"

Newt sniffed to control his tears and said in a broken voice, "Grindelwald is using them by keeping them under imperius curse. Of course he is! Prof. Dumbledore  _warned_  me, how cou-could I let this happen to Ti-Tina?" Newt placed her on the sofa and wiped his ears with the sleeve of his jacket. He was shaking, afraid and falling apart.

Queenie asked ugently, "She won't turn into a vampire will she?"

Newt shook his head, "No. The healers said she would just be weak. Oh um...I don't know anything about this, but I did take her to a healer in Miami."

Queenie joined her brows, "Miami? Why there?"

Newt said, "Long story. Aurors followed a criminal vampire there, to be lead into a trap set by their pack. They attacked three Aurors, including… Ti-Tina. I..got the news when I came to the MACUSA headquarters from Ilvermorny. So..um… Queenie will you….?"

Queenie almost ran to the kitchen before he was finished, as with expert hands she cooked a healthy vegetable soup for Newt. Apparently Newt had come back early to apologize to Tina without having lunch; and is on an empty stomach ever since. Newt sat beside an unconscious Tina and ate silently.

Queenie was able to read everything clearly that was in his mind, because he was hurting. So she kept talking to distract him from his tormented thoughts, "So, what was Grindelwald actually planning to do with vampires?"

Newt replied in the same broken teary voice, "I..think he..um.. Wanted to distract the Aurors or wanted to weaken them. Nobody's sure. We got caught up in the attacks after some of us apparated to Miami. Some vampires were killed, but none of them mentioned motives. I think Leta knew this. She knew the possibility of danger…"

"That is why she sent you a letter with valentine's message? Maybe letters are being checked, so.. It all makes sense Newt. Leta Lestrange  _is_ involved with dark magic after all!" Newt nodded and looked at Tina's pale face. He was hoping that she would open her eyes soon ; even if to scolf him, so be it.

Queenie slightly smirked, "There's something you need to know Newt." He looked up at her, his pained face had the anticipation of a child. She continued with a warm smile, "Two things are important in a relationship above all - Trust & Respect. I believe Tina has both of them for you completely. So I suggest you give her time, her obvious temporary jealousy  _will_ dissolve. This has  _nothing_ to do with her being upset with you. She will  _definitely not_ leave you okay? Just stop thinking like that! I mean it now."

Newt sincerely heard all her words and comprehended them. After all, he was really inexperienced with a woman's temper and jealousy was a whole new chapter for him. He liked to believe in what Queenie said ; that Tina will be back to normal both health wise and temper wise. He smiled at Queenie and mentally thanked her.

He asked aloud, "Can I..um..please….you know…."

Queenie smirked again, "You are most welcome and, yes you can stay with her in her room all night. I trust that you would take care of her if she needed anything."

Newt softly smiled, but the lack of warmth and brightness in his usually sparking and childish eyes, pained Queenie. Newt took Tina in his arms carefully and carried her to her bedroom. Queenie gave him a soft nod and closed the door herself.

* * *

Newt waved his wand and magically changed Tina's dress to pajamas. He went to take a quick bath, with slightly open door and constant vigilance, listening carefully if Tina asks for anything while he is inside. The healer had said that her energy will be one fourth of usual, she had to be house-arrested, no workload, no stressful conversation and she will b e extra anxious, afraid and alerted.

Less stubborn was the only good point Newt could remember, as Tina being easily compelled would be helpful to lock her up at home. Otherwise usual stubborn Tina would never skip work. Newt wanted to stay at home too, but MACUSA people insisted on having one day gaps.

Newt crawled into the bed, but Tina instantly stiffened in her sleep. Her fear and discomfort in Newt's presence broke his heart, but within a few minutes she relaxed again. Newt noticed that even in her sleep, she was taking deep breaths, as she would do at night after he takes bath. He concluded that she recognized his scent, as he allowed himself a little smile that was curving around his lips. Newt took her in his arms gently, so see Tina relax more. He couldn't help but kiss her forehead, hoping that she probably wouldn't mind. He wrapped his one arm around her and tenderly stroked her shoulder, while pressing a soft kiss to her hair.

Tina's weak and pale features were clearly disheartening, but she would eventually heal if she gets rest. Newt pulled the blanket over them and closed his eyes, part of him afraid that Tina would kick him off her head once she wakes up. But trust and respect, he had earned this both ; and he was determined to keep them. Tina better be jealous, than hateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much all of you to patiently wait for my chapters, I myself lose the feels of writing sometimes. But your kudos and comments are what keeps me going. So please let me know what you thought. Just tell me anything you like, in the reviews below 


	14. After effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first ever attempt to write from the character's perspective! I'm so excited and really hope you all like it 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter almost a year ago and after reading it I literally have to figure out if I myself wrote this or not. It's super cheesy, horny and way too mainstream and sentimental for my current taste.  
> Kidding! Just suffering from Game of Thrones after effects, I'm totally numb after so many deaths, but you'll enjoy this.  
> Promise you'll enjoy this, don't run away for what I confesses

Newt's P.O.V (Point of View) :

I woke up very early, as a sudden idea to help Tina came to my mind. Everything that I have ever thought about since last night had been about Tina's well being. I even dreamt that she was holding my hand and spinning around happily in my case.

I cursed myself and shook the thought from my head. She is weak, bitten by a vampire, shook, hurt, upset, tired and I'm also guessing that she might be mad at me. So I thought…

My thoughts trailed away as Queenie bombarded me with questions, "Newt where are you going? Your thoughts are all jumbled up."

I sat with my bowl of pasta and replied to her, "I know what I'm doing Queenie. Don't worry."

Queenie rolled her eyes, "What do you mean  _get rid of her bad memories_?"

I frowned, "Please stop reading…"

She cut me off angrily, hands on her hips, "You're not obliviating her! And of course I will read your mind, that's my sister you're talking about."

I murmured, " _Thinking_ about actually. Oh and I won't be obliviating her. I'll explain later."

I was about to open the door as Queenie closed the door shut again, "Don't touch the doorknob!"

I was getting frustrated as I challenged her, "Or what?"

Queenie's eyes widened, "Newt!" I mentally apologized, so she grabbed my arms and said, "Sit. I need to hear your plan. Right here right now."

I looked up as I saw her expression softening as her anger faded away. "My sister was bitten by a  _vampire_ yesterday Newt!" I was taken aback as I noticed her broken voice.

Queenie was very dear to me and I was being awfully rude. I reached out to place a hand on her shoulder as she smiled at my comforting thoughts. "You're very sweet. We're both lucky to have you. I know you understand what Tina's health means to me and I deserve an answer. I don't want to have to read your thoughts by force, I want you to share."

I hugged Queenie firmly for a minute, then let go. I sighed and started, "The thing is, Tina should be happy right now. Not every wizard or witch survives a vampire bite. She must've been very strong, that it let her go before draining all blood from her.

For her to heal completely, she needs mental strength. I thought, why not use the venom of a Swooping Evil?"

Queenie asked me, "Don't you already have one?"

I shook my head, "Didn't you notice that it isn't in my case? Beast department of the Ministry of Magic; took it from me to study how I used its venom against Grindelwald."

Queenie said, "So you're going to… MACUSA beast department, because they have one. But Newt, all her bad memories will be erased. As an Auror, she is supposed to remember her own experiences. She would not remember anything about the vampire attacks."

I nodded, "You will do it for her. You will have to write everything down in a diary by today evening. Please Queenie. Don't tell her that, just ask questions so she starts remembering what happened there."

Queenie thought for a moment, then sighed. She agreed to write everything down, so I left the house bidding her goodbye.

* * *

Tina's P.O.V :

I was still very sleepy as I woke up late in the morning. The clock says 9 am. I heard Queenie circling a spoon in a glass, probably making coffee.

I moaned as I felt the pain on the right side of my neck. I instantly shuddered as I remembered the pale blood strained person with fangs, approaching me with an animalistic look.

Queenie whispered "Oh dear" sadly, as I noticed that she was already in my room, reading my thoughts. I jerked the scene off and searched for good memories.

The moment I thought about happy memories, a scene Newt holding me close to him popped up in my head. My stomach gave a flip from hunger as my thoughts trailed away.

Queenie smiled at me, "Pasta and orange juice. Eat immediately okay honey?"

I nodded and took a sip from the glass. Then I suddenly remembered that last night, Newt happened to sleep beside me. I looked up to Queenie who had already started saying, "Newt won't be coming home until evening today. Really important business I suppose."

I thought in my head, you're fooling nobody Queenie. Tears started pricking my eyes as I realized, that Newt was so mad and upset at me, that he abandoned me for the day. He even told Queenie to lie for him.

Queenie impatiently wiped my tears and said, "It is nothing like that! He had to go Tina, for…. Something to do with  _your_  medicines. Why would he abandon you? He was crying so hard last night, when you were in his arms, unconscious!"

I sobbed in a very ugly way, of course he wasn't mad at me. He loved me so much, he must have been too broken to see me like this. So he is avoiding me.

Queenie sadly smiled and nodded, confirming my thoughts. So that's it, I wanted him to be happy, and he is the one who is upset, because I got bitten. We both were hopeless!

I also thought of Leta Lestrange. Apparently Newt didn't feel for her after all. I mean, he came back for me to  _New York_ in 6 months. But didn't even write to Leta ever in nearly 13 years, while she lived in the same city! This calmed me a bit.

Then I instantly hated myself for being so terribly self centered. Poor Newt was all upset because of me. First I got mad about the letter, then he shouted at me, now the bite. He must be exhausted right now, wandering around for a medicine to help me. And now all I can think about is my stupid jealousy about his former friend? She wasn't even his love interest, just the only person who valued his feelings.

I sadly looked out of the window, thinking that I might've died yesterday. Of course the Aurors helped me on the spot, but the way Newt took care of me after I was brought to the Miami healer was… Even though I was unconscious, I could hear him constantly murmuring soothing and loving words to me, never letting go of my hands. He paid for my medications, brought me home, helped me get through the night, now he is out looking for more help… What could I have done to deserve this man as my lover?

* * *

Newt's P.O.V :

I entered a potion shop. My job in the beast division was done, as I had the venom of the Swooping Evil I needed. Now diluting it is a tricky job, so I decided to ask for a hand to the owner of a potion shop I had become friendly with.

He was an old man, called Mr. Pierres. He was very cooperative and held an interest in my work with venoms, insects and bug bites. He welcomed me and I explained what I came to do.

He nodded and slowly said, "Mr. Scamander. I'll let you work at that part of the table today. I'm doing an important job with an unknown insect. I hope you don't mind."

I thanked him and told him that it wasn't a problem. The insect he had, looked like a doxy, but bigger with venom bags behind its neck. I wasted no more time and started diluting the venom, with my expert hands.

Every now and then, Mr. Pierres would go out of the shop, bring some test tubes and weird containers filled with unknown substances and study the insect's reaction to them. I watched him work, and shamelessly helped myself with some peppermint candies, that he always used to keep beside him.

At one point, my curiosity got the best of me. I cleared my throat and asked, "Erm… Mr. Pierres? What exactly are you likely to be experimenting?"

He smiled at me and said, "This...is an interesting one. I'd call him 'lovey-bee' if I could. You see, his venom is not at all poisonous. But it has side effects. Its venom bag fills itself within seconds; and it goes not spitting it everywhere. Oh mercy Lewis, didn't I cover those mint hums? Then….wait you didn't eat 'em did ya?"

I froze at what he was suggesting. I ate a numbers of mint hums, and of course they had the insect's venom if it had been spitting it. So I'm bound to have…. I urgently asked, "Please Mr. Pierres. What kind of side effects?"

He worriedly shook his head, "No idea to be honest. I was afraid of using it on any human being. So I thought of using a hamster. But don't be so tensed, it's a XX standard beast I assure you. Go home and take some rest."

He looked at me guiltily and added, "Err, Mr. Scamander… Erm, would you so kind to..uh..let me  _know….._?" I weakly smiled and nodded. I would have to note down its effects on me for him. Sounds like a job for me. I quickly finished diluting the Swooping Evil venom, and apparated home. (I was used to calling it home, even Queenie's smirk is worth it if I can come back home to her and… Tina.)

* * *

Tina's P.O.V :

The sun was about to set and Queenie wasn't home right now. She said that she was fine, but I could tell she missed Jacob. So I practically kicked her out so she can spend her day with a little bit of happiness. I was miserable for both my pain, and because I felt sorry for Newt.

Actually the pain was different than other physical pains. My neck wasn't hurting, neither was I I'll. Just that I lost blood, so I was weak from inside. But I could easily do physical labour and not feel much tired. It was funny really.

The clock struck 5. I was hungry, so I went to the kitchen and magically poured some fruit juice that Queenie had made; and started baking some cookies.

My cookies would be ready in ten minutes. I heard the doorbell and went to the door. It could be Queenie but… Newt smiled at me warmly and entered the house with his slightly hunched awkward posture.

He sat down on a chair, took out a very small glass tube and held it out, "Mix it with any drink and have it Tina. I tried really hard to get it "

I felt so guilty to have had Newt work all day for my sake. I took it and said, "Thanks for everything Newt." He didn't meet my eyes. I mixed the potion, whatever it was, with my fruit juice and drank it. I felt refreshed and happier. Then I realized that ten minutes was over, so I took my cookies out and placed them on the table. I could tell Newt was hungry, because he barely murmured a thanks to me and started eating.

I grinned at him and helped myself too. I put the first one in my mouth and groaned. He asked, "Wh-what happened?"

I hurriedly finished eating and drank some juice. My eyes had tears as I gasped, "The cookie was too hot. I burnt my mouth oh!" Newt smirked and reached out a hand to wipe biscuit crumbs from my lips. My stomach fluttered as his eyes were suddenly full of passion.

He wiped the crumbs with his thumb and cupped my cheek. "It was delicious Tina. Thank you", he said as I struggled to breathe. He blushed and let go to lean backwards.

He asked me, "Tina, did you mind me sleeping with you last night?" I dropped my gaze, but smiled and shook my head. Newt looked relieved. I had an amazing time with him, I remember his hand on my shoulder and lips on my forehead. I wasn't sad at all right now. I can't even remember why I would be sad all this time in the first place.

Then it struck me, "Ne-Newt? I.. Why can't I...oh.."

Newt looked concerned as he stood up, came over to me and sat on his knees on the floor right in front of my chair.

I gathered myself and asked, "Why can't I remember anything that I did before you slept beside me? And the day before yesterday, you got me my owl Iris. But then… Blank! I don't remember anything!"

Newt looked down at my knees and said, "I can't tell you Tina. It's for the best."

I couldn't believe my ears. I asked in a trembling voice, "What are you suggesting? My memory is wiped in grooves and places and… You think that is for the best? Did you obliviate me? What would you want me to forget? How could…."

Newt was supporting himself up with the handles of my chair, and he quieted me by pressing his lips to me. I grasped his shirt sleeves and closed my eyes, my brain wasn't working anymore. His tongue were teasing my lips as I parted my mouth without thinking, and in the next moment we were both standing on the edge of the table, urgently taking each other's taste in.

I was breathing heavily when he tore his mouth apart from mine. His hands were on my collarbones, the other at my hips. The look in his eyes had passion, love, warmth in them. But also… Lust(?)

Newt wasn't thinking straight was he? Because he was grabbing my wrist to lead me to my bedroom. I couldn't protest as I was lost in his mesmerizing eyes. I asked myself if I even wanted to stop. Of course I loved him in every sense of the word, and I can't think of anyone else whom I would give myself to.

Newt pulled me towards him and kissed my neck. My whole body started to tingle at that. I gasped as he took my mouth in his and his tongue started caressing mine. I ran my hands through his curly reddish-brown hair I'd die for. Thank Delieverence Dane that Queenie isn't home right now.

Newt placed both his hands on my shoulders and gently pressed me against the wall with a thud. His hands were all over my back, grasping my hips and making me go weak at my knees.

I was wearing only my undergarments and a housecoat. Newt removed his coat and vest. I instinctively placed my hands on his chest. His body warmth could be felt through his green shirt, as I unbuttoned it without realizing it.

I opened the buttons of his shirt till his navel, when I saw him smirk. I blushed, but leaned forward to kiss his sculpted chest softly.

Newt looked at me with urgency and removed my housecoat slowly. I gasped audibly as I was exposed only in my undergarments in front of him. I had the instant feeling to cover myself, but this was Newt. I should be extremely offended, but I liked the way he caressed me. Delicate movements of his hands and lips kissed and fondled me, as I nervously let him do it.

He was ever so gentle, but still teasingly rough compared to how Newt it. Whenever I would kiss his chest, he would blush and his ears, cheeks and chest would all catch colour.

I laughed at the way he blushed and said, "From now on I'll call you 'redder'." He brushed his nose tip with mine and whispered, "Look at your own colour, miss Scarlet."

I was going to laugh, but suddenly he pressed a searing kiss across my half-covered chest as I moaned. He sexily whispered, "Do you want me right now?"

I was on the verge of losing control as his mouth was on my belly, as I breathed, "Yes, I want you."

I have no idea what made me say this, this was unlike me. But Newt was far more unlike himself, as he rubbed my thigh to leave me breathless. He kissed my shoulder and I grasped on his muscular arms.

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes, "Say that you're all mine. That you want it. Say it Tina." His eyes were loving, inviting, assuring and wild with lust - altogether.

I blushed, but his urgency made me confident as I allowed myself to agree, "I want you Newt. I  _am_  all yours. Kiss me." He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer, burying his head onto my collarbones ; sucking, licking and kissing all the way down to my navel as I groaned, "Oh..my.."

Newt looked up with a raised eyebrow and smirked, "You're delicious… and beautiful." My cheeks became hot as I felt him kissing my thighs.

Then he came up to kiss my lips hungrily, but I loved it! He was holding my waist and my face was buried in his neck, when he suddenly shuddered and jumped backwards.

His eyes widened at the sight of me and he immediately looked at his feet. "Ti-Tina...please… cover yourself, I'm sorry." He left my room without a word. So wasn't I good enough for him then? All my insecurities came back as I wore my clothes again, wiping fresh tears furiously from my eyes.

* * *

Newt's P.O.V : I peered into Tina's room to see her sitting on the bed, constantly wiping tears from her strained face. I walked in again and pulled her against my chest. She stayed for awhile, then abruptly let go and stood up.

She yelled at me, "I'm not your toy Newt!" Her voice was shaking as I joined my palm to seek forgiveness.

"You are misunderstanding Tina, please. I….." I sighed deeply, meaning every word I was saying to assure her. "I love you so much Tina. It breaks me to see you upset, but….it's not what it may seem.

Some unknown insects had bitten both of us, which you don't remember. The one that bit you made you forget all your bad memories. But I didn't know what happened to me until…. Until I behaved improperly with you. I believe its venom works like an intensified love-potion. So…. Please don't get me wrong Tina.."

Tina was listening carefully, she looked puzzled. I had to lie to make her forget about Leta's owl and her vampire bite. So I blamed insects. I inhaled deeply and looked at her, "I love you Tina. Of course I do d-desire you in every possible way bu-but it's Improper. At least…..for now. I...didn't mean to insult you. The venom made me… lustful, I had no control over my urges. I'm so very sorry Tina. Tell me, what can I do? I'll make it up to you."

Tina was blank at first. I thought if she took me wrong again. Then she blushed, I guess about the fact that I let it lose about my desires for her. But then she reacted unexpectedly. She burst out laughing.

"Look, you've got nothing to apologize for. I was as willing a participant. I didn't try to stops you either, knowing that it isn't proper."

I knew what she was thinking. So I replied, "We're both human beings Tina. In the end, we're just another species of a creature. You had your weak moment, because I aroused you. Wasn't your fault."

She was probably ashamed of herself, but she laughed, "All this for a bug bite! Mercy Lewis Newt." She paused and considered something. She asked me, "Do you really want to make it up to me?" I nodded and stepped forwards to hold both her hands. She smiled at our joined hands and said, "Take me to your case."

* * *

I agreed happily and led her in carefully. She was still weak, so I went in first, then as she was halfway through I held her hips and lifted her up to set her on my case floor. We both giggled, she fixed her dress, I reached out to tuck her caramel locks behind the ears.

Dawn was breaking as the orange sun looked delicious as ever. The dimmed sunlight fell upon Tina's heart shaped face and she shone beautifully. My breath was caught in my throat as I was foolishly gazing at her, unable to take my eyes off. Her eyes were fixed somewhere else. I followed her eyes to find Stormswift. I sharply looked back at her as she winked at me.

My eyes widened, "So you're here to ride him?" She nodded enthusiastically and pulled me by my hand to the large and majestic hippogriff. Stormswift seemed to be in a good mood, as he bowed back to Tina in seconds. Tina smiled broadly at him and petted his head, "Aren't you gorgeous! Can I please have a ride?" She smiled back at me and held out a hand for me which I gladly took.

I lifted her to the hippogriff's back and jumped up to sit behind her. Stormswift started getting up from his sitting position as Tina gasped and turned the upper portion of her body to hold me tight. I smiled, "I've got you Tina. You did it before, why are you scared?"

Stormswift sped up and we were above the ground. Tina stretched both her arms and giggled happily as the wind was making her hair messy. I held on her shoulder so she doesn't lose balance. We were flying from the field and woodland, to the night sky of mooncalves. Next moment we were in the snowy part of the case and Tina grabbed my arms tightly.

Stormswift flew towards the stormy sky where I used to keep Frank, my Thunderbird. Tina's mouth was slightly open in astonishment, as she saw the upper part of a stormy rainy cloud. I pulled a feather of Stormswift to guide him, so he sped towards the green field again and landed on the ground.

Tina couldn't stop smiling this whole time, and I was so happy with myself that I managed to give her the Swooping Evil venom. My whole day's hard work was worth it, to see her so cheerful. It was breaking my heart to see her pale and weak. This reminded me…..

"Um Newt? Ah… My neck is hurting. I don't understand.." Tina asked me as I hurriedly cut her off, "That's where the big bug must've bitten you. A little large teeth you see. You'll be fine." I hated lying, but this was my favorite reason to lie so far.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in my case, I observed how fond Tina was of my creatures. She might not think much highly of herself, but right here right now in my case with Tina; I understood again that I love her. I will court her one day, which will be very soon.

 _Pull yourself together_ , I cursed myself and kept looking at Tina. My favorite sight has become to see my niffler and Tina play around.

I went to my bowtruckles and decided to carry Pickett in my pocket. He had been complaining for my lack of attention, so I took him in my chest pocket and went over to feed my nundu.

Tina was now throwing pellets to the mooncalves. Flitterbies and Diricrawls were circling around her feet which made her trip. I gasped to see her fall on the ground with a thud and was going to run towards her. But then I saw her sit on the ground and laugh out loud, as Dougal kept his head on Tina's lap. I let them be and gladly enjoyed the view.  _My family_. I scolded myself again and took some meat to my Graphorns. We didn't leave the case until late in the evening.


	15. I'd trust you with everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter was emotional, this one is messy.

Newt's P.O.V :

I sat on my desk to write the symptoms of the venom of e , which made me so lustful towards Tina. We were back from the suitcase awhile ago and it was almost dinner time. Tina might be in her room.

I bit my lip and tried to think of suitable proper words to explain my actions. Suddenly I heard a ear-splitting laugh. I blushed to see Queenie standing behind me. She now knows everything I did to Tina, great.

"Oh don't be such a spoiler Newt, she loved it! By the way,  _you made her forget then_?" I nodded.

Queenie asked in a very low tone, "What if MACUSA people mention the vampire bite to Teenie?"

I replied in a barely audible whisper, "We have to keep her away from work until she recovers completely. She is very strong. Once she gets better, we can give her the gist of everything and I will apologize to her."

She nodded, but crossed her arms and waited for something else. I think I knew what.

"Err, Queenie?" I started, to which she just giggled. I continued without looking at her, "You know that you're like… Like my sister. I need you to give me a suggestion, and please don't judge me."

Queenie softly smiled and sincerely assured me that she won't ever judge me.

I said, "That bug bite, it just intensified my urges. But the urges  _were there._  I know it's improper but, I love her. I can't stop myself from thinking….you know what I think."

Queenie said, "I know a few things, but I try not to hear. So tell me what exactly you're asking Newt, don't hesitate."

I sighed and gathered my senses, "Is it wrong for us to want each other closer while being unmarried? You  _know_  that I will court her but...she only got her job back. I'll wait for one year as I told you earlier, so till then.."

She cut me off and grabbed my arms, "Till then you need to restrain yourself from being intimate with her. You have to be a proper gentleman in both of your weak moments." She paused and smirked, "But, that doesn't mean that you can't come  _closer than you have been before._ Just don't cross the line. I'm sure she'll allow you till  _that_  certain limit."

I got her point. I mentally thanked her and silently hugged her. I was thinking about Tina's decision. Queenie pulled away and said, "What I told you is Tina's decision, alright? Don't you worry 'bout  _a thing!_ You're the best Newt, just know that I respect you so much. You really deserve Teenie." She kissed my cheek and happily left my desk to the kitchen, probably to arrange dinner table. I felt like a heavy weight has been lifted from my chest.

* * *

Tina's P.O.V :

I sat on my bed and started writing a letter to Sophia, who is currently in Ilvermorny, probably lying in her girl's dormitory after a busy day. Iris had to be used once after all. This letter could be a test for her. I wrote..

_Dear Sophia_

_Newt gave me this owl. Her name is Iris. I thought of writing to you, because I miss you. How's school? Is Jackson doing well? Send my love to Sir Tristan and Madam Violet. Write back._

_Yours, Tina_

I picked up Iris, put the letter in an envelope and took them to Newt's desk. He was busy writing something. His left sleeve was folded, and the left arm was rested on top of a big pile of papers. He was signing autographs!

I entered the room with cat stance to hide the sound of my footsteps. He didn't hear me come. I stood right behind him, and slowly covered his eyes with my right hand, as I had Iris in my left hand.

He lifted his right hand to hold my arms and I heard him say, "Hello love." I blushed and let go. He was still holding my arms as he pulled me to face him, his eyes sparkling like a child again.

I picked up a white paper and held it out, "Autograph please?" He chuckled and said, "Why do you need that when you have all of me to yourself?" Oh he made me blush again!

He looked pleased at my colour. Then he noticed Iris and the envelope, he raised his brows. I said, "Can I send a small letter to Ilvermorny? Sophia will be so happy to meet Iris."

He smiled, "Of course you can. You don't have to ask. Come, let us go to the roof. She can fly better." So we climbed up the stairs to let Iris fly. Newt tied up the letter with her, she gracefully opened her wings, and the next moment she was up above.

I waved at her which earned me a chuckle from Newt. He sat on the ground and pulled me down by my arms. I sat down too close to him, so my head rested on his shoulder.

The stars were beautiful as ever, I could hear Newt's adorably fast heartbeat, I could feel him smile upon my hair and I couldn't help smiling ear to ear.

Newt suddenly said, "Oh I forgot to tell you." I looked up at his face, only to realize that we were inches apart. He swallowed and I lowered my head again. He cleared his throat and started again, "Erm, the thing is… Lovegoods couldn't come for dinner last time, because Dionysus had to head back to London. But he will come back. When he does, he will bring somebody along with him."

I asked, "Who?"

"Professor Albus Dumbledore!" The pride and adoration in his tone was unmistakable and I knew why. I sat up to adjust myself soberly and said, "Oh Newt, that is wonderful! I finally get to meet the best wizard after Merlin himself!"

Newt's eyes widened and he said, "You sounded so British saying that!"

I rolled my eyes, "Probably because I spend an awful lot of time with you Mr. English guy." He laughed and caught me by surprise when he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm honoured that do Madame Goldstein."

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V :

My bakery was flourishing so well, that it would perhaps surprise even my grandma. Every one loved my 'Dougal pastry' and 'Erumpent zest.' Thanks to the one person, who made my life magical, literally.

Well, Newt also brought me the love of my life. My Queen. I adore both the Goldsteins. They are like family.

After returning from the war, I was left with practically nothing. But bumping into Newt in the bank made my life so much brighter. I almost sounded like Milton, thinking that.

Queenie didn't visit me in at least a week and I am positively worried. Last time I heard that Newt and Tina are back together, thanks to the 'nomaj' party. Anthony had been a nice guy too, paying me a visit in my bakery the next day.

After that, no news from any of them. So I decided to go to the Goldsteins in my way by a bus. This is the second time, first time was when I was very sick after the murtlap bite. Apart from that one time, I always apparated with Queenie.

I didn't ring the doorbell, men weren't allowed here. I slowly entered from the back door. I opened their door to find Queenie cooking.

I didn't make a sound, but she heard my thoughts for sure. "Dear Morgan! You're here Jacob. By the way, they are upstairs, romancing I guess. Oh there's so much I need to tell you." Queenie kept rambling in between hugging me.

I grinned at her and said, "I figured you weren't missing me, so you never came. But I couldn't stay away from ya my princess." Queenie laughed, "Oh you slay me! But of course I missed you, there's been...a problem."

I was going to question her, but I saw her stop at the sight of Newt and Tina, standing right behind me.

Tina ran to me and hugged, "Jacob! Did you come all the way by a bus? Oh dear." I noticed a silent nervous exchange between Newt and Queenie. Queenie obviously heard my thoughts and gestured to me to stay silent in front of Tina. I nodded.

* * *

Newt's P.O.V :

Queenie must've told Jacob everything about Tina's vampire bite by now. I didn't want for her to know anything, so I asked her to join me at my desk to read a muggle book with me.

Tina happily sat on a chair beside me, as we both took turns to read aloud some of the poetries of John Keats.

Tina's P.O.V :

"So he was an Englishman? His surname is nothing like them." I thought out loud.

Newt chuckled, "Not everyone of us has a surname like 'Hufflepuff', 'Scamander' or 'Grindelwald'. Besides, he was a muggle. Shall I read on?"

I nodded, rested my cheeks on my palm and looked at the most beautiful nerd reading to me like an angel.

He read with perfect rhymes and expressions that made my heart flatter,

" _The day is gone, and all its sweets are gone!_

_Sweet voice, sweet lips, soft hand and softer breast,_

_Warm breath, light whisper, tender semi-tone,_

_Bright eyes, accomplish'd shape, and lang'rous waist!_

_Faded the flower and all its budded charms,_

_Faded the sight of beauty from my eyes,_

_Faded the shape of beauty from my arms,_

_Faded the voice, warmth, whiteness, paradise-..."_

It was pure bliss to hear him read. I couldn't take my eyes of his lips when he reads ; the way his eyelashes flutter when he keeps glancing at me, oh he was blessed with such gorgeous eyelashes any girl would die for. Who can blame Leta and Grinda? Wait, was I becoming poetic?

Newt cleared his throat. I broke out from my brown-dream to look at him. He smiled, "What were you thinking? You seem lost." I blushed and honestly answered, "Sorry, it sounded so good that I forgot where I was."

Newt's eyes glistened. He held my hands and looked down, "You know, I'm not comfortable in reading to anyone. But you...it means a lot to me that you appreciated it Tina."

I held his chin and slid them through his perfect cheekbones as he looked up again. I kissed him, which he immediately reciprocated. We both stood up as he wrapped his hands around my waist. I pulled him to his bed with his collars.

He sat on the bed and made me sit softly. His tender lips were now kissing my arms teasingly. I blushed as he rubbed my thigh softly, but there was no lust in his movements.

Queenie did tell me what he told her. So I was not afraid to allow him with everything, I was already happy to give him all of me before.

He laid down on his back and pulled me on top of him, allowing me to decide what to do. I blushed when he was looking at me like I mean the world to him. "You're so beautiful Tina. So lovely, an enigma!"

I pressed my lips against him again, as I could never get enough of his taste. His tongue was teasing mine, his hands on my back, delicately drawing patterns. I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my hands through his bare chest, his body sensitive to my every touch.

I slowly kissed his collarbones and went back to look in his eyes. I teased him seeing his pink ears, "Welcome back Redder. I love you." He giggled cutely and bit on my lips slightly. I gasped and buried my face on his freckled necks. He stroked my back, which were still fully clothed. He was playing with my now shoulder length hair.

I pulled back a bit to run my hands through his curly hair. "You have freckles on your lips Newt." I giggled and kissed him again. He laughed and turned me on my back to be on top of me.

My breath was caught as I swallowed. He tucked some locks of my black hair lovingly behind my ear, a gesture I took as assurance. I noticed that he was not at all attempting to remove my clothes. I still had my dress and sweater on. He had everything on too, but his shirt had two of its buttons open, thanks to me.

Newt started kissing both my cheeks. Then he closed my eyes by running one of his hands over my face. Once my eyes were closed, he kissed each one of my eyelids so softly that I could hear my heartbeat running off the charts. I kept my eyes clothes, not daring to open them in case I explode. What was this man doing to me?

I felt his arms on both side of my body, as he was kissing my nose, lips, necks, collarbones… I gasped at the thought of the next step. But he never implied anything improper, just like he promised.

He came up to kiss my nose and cupped my cheeks. I opened my eyes slowly to find the most mesmerizing and arresting bluish-green gaze. But he was looking sad.

He rubbed my cheeks with his thumb and sadly whispered, "Did I do anything wrong love?" I shook my head, puzzled. Then I noticed that tears were constantly falling from my eyes.

I stuttered, "Bu-bu-but, why am I- cr-crying? I don't… I'm so happy Newt then...oh!"

Happy tears! I beamed at him and brushed my lips with his nose, "I'm too happy, that's why."

Newt whispered, "Do you trust me?"

I honestly said, "More than I trust myself. Please don't be sad on my behalf. Just continue, because nothing else can make me more happy right now."

Newt nodded and kissed my eyelids again, his hands were lightly grasping the cloth near my stomach. His lips were at my neck, he bit me there playfully. Surprisingly, for the first time Newt caused me pain as I let a cry out. He gasped and pulled back, "Oh, are you alright?"

I nodded and sat up, "I'm f-fine. It's alright."

Newt angrily demanded, "You're nothing alright Tina, please stop being so stubborn. You're in  _pain!_  Merlin's beard, where does it hurt?"

I wiped my watery eyes and worriedly said, "So-sorry, I lied. My neck, it's swollen. I- I can't even,  _breathe_ without hurting ,oh!"

Newt was looking even more furious with me. I didn't look at him anymore, instead I started to look for the healer's prescription in my drawer.

Newt asked in an extra calm tone, "What are you trying to find dear?"

I was nervous, because probably for the first time I was talking to angry Newt, who was clearly mad at me. I stammered, "I… The prescription, from my healer. Do- Do you know who….?"

Newt cut me off, "There's no need. He said not to bring you to him until this month is over. Besides,.." He paused to look at me as his expression softened, "I shouldn't have bit on your neck where it hurts. I'm sorry."

Although he apologized; his cold, expressionless and practical tone made me wanna scream. I didn't say anything but nodded. He was standing near my bed, arms crossed, in his trouser and half-buttoned shirt; looking serious.

I came back from my drawer to sit on my bed. He turned towards me and said, "Please tell me that you're taking your medications?" I nodded and sadly added, "I am doing everything I'm told. And there was nothing you could do to make the pain stop, so don't be so mad at me." I fought back silly tears.

He was alerted at my words, "Mad at you? No Tina. I'm upset that you never warned me beforehand, but I'm not mad I promise."

My knees were closely pulled up to my chest, as I rested my chin on my folded arms. Newt sat beside me, "Did you say earlier that you trusted me  _more than yourself?_ "

I sniffed and whispered, "I just didn't want to upset you. There was nothing you could do anyway."

Newt bent down to kiss my bare feet and affectionately stroked my folded arms, "Like I said, I'm not mad. But Tina, can you trust me if I said...that there was more to your pain than you know? I can't tell you what, can you forgive me for hiding it?"

I blinked. "So…..not a bug bite I guess? And you..um.. Lied?"

Newt nodded sadly, "Just a bit more dangerous beast. But none from my case. Promise me that you'll inform me about your pain from now on?"

I nodded and crawled into his arms. I sat on his lap as he hugged me from behind. "I'd trust you with every lie that you tell me. I know what you must be doing, is the right thing to do. I'd trust you with my life!" I whispered to him.

He sighed against my neck from behind, "Now you're scaring me love. Don't trust me so much. I just might fall… Oh I already did fall for you."

I giggled, "Good thing then. Because you're the sunshine of my life. I won't let you go so easily." Newt smiled against my hair. I said, "Uh.. Erm…"

He chuckled, "You can tell me  _anything_."

I turned around to adjust myself on his lap, and face him. I started feebly, "I was so...scared awhile ago Newt. I thought you… you were very angry and… I thought you won't talk to me and…" Here I was, letting my stupid insecurities shower me with tears. I was crying so hard the next moment, that I forgot what I was crying for. It's like everything I've been ever upset about, made me wanna cry altogether.

I sobbed loudly over Newt's shoulder who let stroking my back with such affection, that sobbed even more. His shirt was went near his shoulder from all my tears, as I finally sobered up, trying to fix my hair with my hands, extremely embarrassed about being such a sentimental boring piece of mess.

Newt wiped my tears himself, as I looked everywhere around to avoids his gaze. He simply kissed me, and told me whatever he wanted me to know. He pulled back and gave me a weak smile.

"Look at me. Do I look mad to you?" I gazed up to find the same adorable eyelashes glistening with fresh tear.

I shook my head and asked, "Why were  _you_  crying?"

"You gave me no choice. We're both broken and damaged messes darling. We need each other. And it breaks my heart when you think otherwise. Yes, I was angry. But not for long. I'd not last long if I didn't talk to you. It's  _because I love_ you."

I smiled. We hugged each other. I said, "My pain is much better now. Seems like you're my medicine goof ball." He just chuckled.


	16. We're both stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my defense of this cringy fluff, I was 17 and in love when I wrote this. Enjoy.

~Time Skip Alert~

**3 weeks later**

Jacob's P.O.V :

Queenie is cooking, Newt and Tina are having romance according to her. So I came down into Newt's suitcase, to meet his magical creatures I dearly missed.

My favorite occamy was happily making sounds at the sight of me. The invisible one, Dougal, came to smell me. Apparently satisfied, he let me hold my occamy that was hatched in my pocket.

I found some new creatures inside. I knew stormswift already, but I saw a fairy and..a unicorn? They existed? Wow! It was beautiful, shiny and healthy as ever. Queenie said that she was injured.

I couldn't talk to the fairies though, they just buzzed around. But they looked like a pretty girl with wings. Just like I used to imagine fairies in my childhood.

I missed Pickett too, although he wasn't here. He was probably in Newt's pocket. I did meet other bowtruckles though and I'm getting used to their body language.

* * *

Author's narration:

Newt finished dinner and knocked on Tina's door with a grin. Tina was fidgeting over something to herself and didn't see him come. She scowled and turned around to see Newt already sitting on her bed, attempting to lie down.

"Oh- oh no Newt. Cou-could you please not mind and sleep in your room tonight please? Erm… I've got work to do. It's driving me  _crazy_  and I don't wanna keep ya up all night ."

Newt replied sweetly, "It's not a problem dear. I sleep like a dead body when you're beside me. Even if you keep working with lights on, I'd prefer to sleep here."

Tina bit her lip to calm herself down, unsure of how to make her point phrasing right words, without hurting Newt.

"Newt  _please_ , I won't be able to work if you're cute face lies beside me. Just one night, you have to work tomorrow too right?"

Newt sensed the forced voice and quietly said, "Actually no. Ilvermorny gave me a day off, they're going for excursion. I just have to check in MACUSA, then come back."

Tina weakly smiled, "That is really great Newt. We can do something together tomorrow okay?"

Newt waited. But Tina still stood far away, looking tensed. Newt sighed and got up to leave, "Um..good night."

He was almost out of the door, when Tina grabbed his arms and flipped him to face him and say, "No, I can't let you leave looking  _so hurt_. I'm sorry but, please don't be mad at me? My work is…"

"It isn't about your work Tina, you're an open book. I understand that you don't want me to stay."

"Newt come  _on_ , just tonight…."

Newt dropped his gaze and sadly murmured, "Give me one good reason Tina why you would want me gone, without making me feel so miserable the way I am right now."

Tina deeply inhaled and replied without meeting his eyes, "Oh alright. I'm on...my cycle...so uh..tonight I need to...uh…"

Newt's eyes widened as his face became hot, "I swear to Paracelsus, I-I….I'm awfully sorry. I'm so so stupid Ti-Tina. Oh.." He kept mumbling and muttering apologizes while Tina just stood there awkwardly, waiting for Newt to calm down.

When everything was a bit less tense, Newt held Tina's hands and said, "You should know that it isn't something to be ashamed of. If there's anything for me to help, just wake me up." He hugged her.

Tina nervously giggled in his arms and nodded. "At least you're not mad at me."

Newt scratched his neck in embarrassment, "How unfair of me. Sorry I… I got...insecure…"

"You know how special you are to me. You're crazy to think...otherwise."

Newt placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and lingered for sometime, "Don't forget to wake me up if you need me. Sleep tight." He left.

* * *

Tina thought of the 'sleep tight' part and guilt filled her stomach instantly. Watching him leave hurt her so much, and she knew that she wouldn't sleep tight.

In the past three weeks, only 3 times she slept without Newt hey her side. All three times, she had terrible nightmares. But she casted occlumency on herself to prevent Queenie from knowing.

Newt noticed it during the first time, as Tina had been sobbing and screaming in her room. Thankfully she made up a story of her neck hurting. Then she would put silencing charm so that Newt doesn't hear a thing.

This nightmare wasn't his fault, he would just grow worried. Besides, he can't feel himself obliged to sleep next to her every night to help her. Tina wasn't quite that weak.

This night wasn't any exception. She saw hideously scary dreams, but forgot what it was when she woke up. In the middle of the night, Tina went outside to pour herself some water, as she became thirsty from all the screaming. She went back to sleep again after calming herself down.

The moment she fell asleep, she saw herself standing on a dark street, as a horrible creature came to her to hurt her. She tried to use her wand, but it was faster than the wind. It hovered on to her as she sobbed in fear. Then it attacked.

Tina screamed in pain and started shivering. She was still trembling when she woke up from the nightmare. But upon waking up, she could smell mint, earth and one particular smell she loved.

The smell of Newt after bath! She was in his arms, sobbing and trembling.

"Shh..I've got you, you're fine. Hush love, nobody will hurt you. Come on, don't cry dear please… I've got you…" Tina instantly relaxed at Newt's loving words. She stayed in his arms until her fear was over. And then…

Newt! He's here! Tina jerked away from him, clasping her hands to her mouth. "How...how did you.."

Newt said, "I heard you pouring water when I was writing a letter to my publishers awhile ago. Your door wasn't properly closed, so I heard you scream. What happened? Tell me dear."

Tina sighed and said, "Oh I...had a...um...nightmare. Slight problem is tha-that I….don't remember my dream. I forget every time."

Newt's brows joined, "Every time? It has happened  _before_! But you never told us Tina, wha-?"

Tina gasped, she revealed it. Noe Newt will be mad at her forever.

"No I meant… I had the dream twice tonight...not before…"

Newt pulled her into his arms and stroked her shoulder. "That's it Tina, please no more lies. I lied to you too. I'll tell you everything, then you will tell me about your nightmares. Alright? Hush, I'm not angry. It's okay."

Tina nodded and waited for Newt to speak.

Newt told her everything about the vampire bite.

"Swooping Evil venom? Bu-but...the bug bite…"

"The insect bit only me, not you. Yours was a deeper wound. I'm sorry Tina. But you had the nightmare three times before?  _Why_ did you put a silencing charm? That's so unfair! Of course I would have stayed with you  _forever_  if I knew….."

"That's the point. I can't hold you back always."

Newt looked into her eyes, looking almost hurt. "Ho-hold me back? I'd love to stay forever Tina, what makes you think that?"

Tina looked down, the prospect of Newt being with her till the end was a sensitive yet exciting topic. But the last thing she wanted was to push him.

"I know Newt I… Sorry. Would...would you just um….sing me to sleep?" Tina said in such an undertone that Newt missed it.

"Sorry what?" He asked gently.

"Err...would you sing me to sleep?" Tina asked gazing down to her knees.

Newt smiled and summoned a chair into Tina's room. He sat on the chair, and slowly held Tina to lie her down on her back. He pressed a kiss on her forehead and started humming. Tina was asleep in a blink.

Newt never left her side. He simply dropped his head on his folded arms and hunched on Tina's bed for support. He fell asleep sitting in that hunched posture.

* * *

Newt opened his eyes to find himself lying on Tina's bed, head on her lap, as she was brushing his hair with her fingers and gently pulling the fringes a bit to his immense pleasure.

"How-how did I end up…."

Tina pressed her finger to Newt's lips and closed his eyelids. "Shh… I levitated you. You were stiffened, your backs would pain if you kept sitting like that. Try to sleep okay? It's just 5 o'clock."

He again woke up after an hour, again in a different position. He chuckled softly to see Tina in his arms, both of them perfectly in a sleeping posture. Tina blinked and frowned, "You're awake again!"

"Why do you want me to sleep huh?" Newt teased.

"Because I like to watch your face when you peacefully sleep like a baby." Tina playfully answered. Her hands were in the fringes of his hair, brushing them again.

Newt took the other hand of Tina and kissed her knuckles, "Well, I guess your naughty baby won't sleep anymore. "

Tuna burst out laughing. It was such a un-Newtish comment that her heart almost skipped a beat. But she still found herself laughing her heart out.

Once she stopped, she slowly whispered, "Am I going to turn into a vampire? Or am I going to die?"

Newt's eyes widened, "No no of course not. Don't you ever say that again. I won't let that happen." He pulled her closer to hold her face buried in his chest. Tina listened to his heartbeat silently and nodded. She trusted him, she knew that he would keep his promise.

Newt suddenly said, "Tina, I owe you a massive apology." Tina looked at him with a questioning look.

"I called you...err.. I said inappropriate things while under the influence of the bug bite… I did things I really shouldn't have…."

Tina innocently said, "You called me beautiful. I don't mind. Even if you don't mean it.."

Newt cut her off, "Don't be ridiculous, of course I meant it. You're the most beautiful person I've ever come across."

Tina smiled mischievously and said, "What about  _delicious_? Did you mean that?"

Newt's ears went pink as he remembered the sweet taste of Tina's collarbones on his lips. He pressed his lips and thought how ungentlemanly it was to kiss and lick her bare skin….

He blurted out, "I'm sorry alright? I-I know I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that… But.."

Tina raised her brows, "But what? Tell me honestly."

Newt muttered with a red face, "Yes I meant it when I said.. Err.. You were de-delicious."

Tina's stomach fluttered at his words. She smirked and giggled at the look on his face.

"Don't be ashamed Newt. Please, I enjoyed it actually." Tina admitted, blushing herself.

Despite himself, Newt's eyes lightened up as he looked into Tina's eyes. Both were blushing furiously, but they giggled together and finally got out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm super lazy and I don't post, but I have the ending and it's specific and I'm going to post the entire thing. If you could just be patient with me, it would mean a lot. Please keep reading, I wrote a lot ahead.


	17. THE dinner feat A. Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Albus Dumbledore and imagine Jude Law 

Queenie had designed a special white suit for Newt, for the dinner with Lovegoods and Albus Dumbledore. Newt had already gone to bring them to the Goldstein house.

Tina was wearing a simple boat-neck green dress, which suited and hugged her features beautifully. [A/N : See Tori Kelly's Grammy 2017 outfit- That is what I had in mind for Tina's dress; in case you all want to see.]

Queenie looked gorgeous as ever in a pink velvet dress. The hall room was lit with candles hanging in the air and fancy lanterns. Delicious smell of different beverages could be smelt. They were patiently awaiting the guests, as Queenie scolded Tina for fidgeting, for the umpeenth time.

Jacob Kowalski arrived before the guests though. He was fairly suited and booted, much to Queenie's delight. He seemed eager to meet a legendary wizard.

**~The arrival of Dumbledore and Lovegoods~**

Newt's P.O.V :

I hurriedly walked into Madam Laureate's office in MACUSA. Prof Dumbledore and the Lovegoods have arrived. I being the only British wizard, I was supposed to welcome them.

The office was not much crowded. Only Madam Laureate, President Piquery, Anthony , me and the guests. I wasn't nervous in front if any of them. They made me feel comfortable as they were very friendly people to work with.

Anthony greeted me with a half hug and asked how we were doing. I told him all about Tina's accident.

The guests were received by Madam President, and then I gave them each a flower bouquet. Prof. Dumbledore was radiantly grinning as usual. Hestia was as dreamy and Dionysus was particularly impressed.

Professor said, "Your book is spectacular Newton. I believe every student is loving it as a Hogwarts textbook. Well done."

I muttered a thanks shyly, everybody around also appreciated his words.

They already was invited to dinner by my letter, so we didn't waste much time as it was getting late at night.

Queenie had prepared a massive dinner tonight, I can't even begin to tell the names of those mouthwatering dishes. Jacob greeted Professor Dumbledore and the others very enthusiastically. They all were pleased to meet a muggle too, who didn't fear but appreciated magic.

Tina was looking so beautiful, that for a moment I forgot I had company. I'm sure that I was staring foolishly, because Professor had loudly cleared his throat to get my attention, while Tina was blushing slightly at my gaze.

Prof. Dumbledore was a born foodie, so he basically jumped in. He continued talking to Jacob of course, who had all the questions in the world about Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was saying, "So if you are brave and reckless, you end up in Gryffindor. That sure sounded bad, but Gryffindors usually stand up to the right side, no matter what.

Ravenclaws are wise and bookish, yes. But that doesn't mean that they only keep on reading books. They are known to take the best decisions, regarding complicated consequences.

Slytherins, ah! Newt must've told you how cunning and ambitious they can be. But Slytherins are also celebrated for achieving their goals, with hard work.

Hufflepuffs, you know. Although they are mistaken to be a little bit too fair and foolishly loyal. But if provoked or threatened their dear ones, they are brave like Gryffindors, wise like Ravenclaws, cunning like Slytherins and trustworthy throughout their lives.

I have no idea why I ended up in Gryffindor. Sorting Hat wanted me to put in almost every house. Not Hufflepuff though."

Jacob seemed to  _consume_  Dumbledore's words. Tina and Queenie occasionally nodded, while I remained quiet. Jacob had more questions.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, could you tell me which house I'd be in if I were a wizard?" Jacob asked anxiously.

I said, "Y-yes sir, you could tell. You're a legilimens and more intelligent than the hat."

He gently laughed, "I'm not a natural like Queenie here, I  _practiced_  legilimency. However, I believe Mr. Kowalski would be an excellent Hufflepuff, if not a Gryffindor. Newt would agree on the former, won't you?"

Queenie and I happily nodded, Jacob would be a Hufflepuff for sure. But I was curious about Tina.

Dumbledore answered before I asked aloud, "As for Miss Goldstein the elder here, she would make an excellent Slytherin. But her choice counts. She could prove a worthy Gryffindor as well I believe."

He looked at us. Tina seemed unsure, Queenie was thinking very hard. It was Tina who answered, "No not Slytherin. I'm adventurous. A Thunderbird. If anything, I'd choose Gryffindor." She gave me a look, begging for approval. I nodded enthusiastically, happy of her choice after all.

Jacob continued bombarding Dumbledore with questions, "Sir, is it true that wizards can travel in time? I'm very interested in time magic, really." Jacob asked with his gaze fixed on Professor.

He answered, "Well, Time turners are used for time travelling. But only five hours can be traveled without horrible damage."

Queenie asked at that, "What sort of damage? Sorry sir, I didn't mean to cut you off."

"Ah don't apologize dear. The damages of time travel is tricky enough, it confused the Ministry of Magic for years. You see, a witch of the 18th century, was stuck in the 14th century for five days. Her body became almost 400 years old, beyond treatment. She died in St. Mungo's after she was saved.

What's more horrible, the witch being an old woman, had many descends. All her sons, daughters, grandchildren and 10 more descendants were completely vanished.  _Unborn._  It's like they never existed.

These kinds of damages are endless in history. Wizards have killed their own past-selves or future-selves, thinking they were impostors. So...you get the picture." Professor ended dramatically, while the hall was in pin drop silence.

I cleared my throat to change the topic, "Err…. Dionysus.. You're not eating anything." Dionysus Lovegood looked at me and nodded, taking some bacon from a plate. The atmosphere went back to being light gradually.

* * *

Tina was talking to Hestia right now, and I was noticing her sudden childlike wonder which she doesn't really show around everyone.

Probably a fellow Thunderbird made her feel like a schoolgirl again. Queenie winked at me to confirm my suspicion. Hestia didn't seem to be much dreamy in Tina's presence, they were enjoying whatever gossip they were having about.

About me.

They were looking at  _me_  with the corner of their eyes, giggling and blushing, sometimes being slightly embarrassed. One time I even heard Hestia say, "How sweet of him!" I blushed at that.

Prof. Dumbledore was much more than just a living legend. He was a foodie, a strange person who likes muggle sweets, gossip, knitting pattern; and can clearly be a very successful cupid.

He seemed to be very interested in Hestia's remark, and shamelessly asked Queenie about my love story with Tina. Queenie embarrassed us as much as was in her power.

"They would  _never_ confess to each other, hadn't it been an accident. Oops, I'm not allowed to say it, I read Tina's mind about it, I'm not supposed to know it." She giggled, while Dumbledore seemed delighted.

They kept on discussing me and Tina, as if we were invisible or something.

Satisfied with all Queenie's babbling, he turned to me now, and asked, "So Newton, however did you first meet Miss Goldstein?" I looked over at Tina, who was surprised at the question, but seemed curious about how I might answer.

I cleared my throat to answer, "Oh she...err… Arrested me for causing mayhem at a muggle bank, brought me here, I ran away. She kidnapped me to MACUSA and got both of us a death sentence." I laughed after saying those flatly.

The whole table burst out of laughter. I caught Tina's eyes, who fondly shook her head as I beamed at her.

Professor Dumbledore addressed Tina, "He made quite a first impression then, eh Miss Goldstein?"

Tina replied while laughing, "That he did. But sir, please call me Tina." Queenie was giggling harder than ever.

"Tina, did you manage to find out how good a singer Newton happens to be?"

I gasped at horror, face hot and beetroot. Tina smiled at me and nodded, "I have. He does sing if I request but..uh… Isn't very comfortable about it though." She saved me from having to sing publicly.

I tried to shake his comment off by concentrating on some rambling of Dionysus. He was oblivious to the current gossip thankfully, as was telling me about some hybrid creatures he attempted to create. That can't be good though.

Professor would be in NY only for three more days, that is till 19th of February. Whereas Lovegoods will stay here for long. They bid us goodbye when it was already getting quite late, and as exhausted as I was, said goodnight to both sisters and simply dived on the bed to drift off.

 

* * *

Author's narration :

Tina woke up to a screeching noise on her window. She saw an unfamiliar owl, who was neither Iris nor Rosy. She walked over to let in in, and sleepily took the letter out.

It was addressed to Queenie. Tina didn't open it, instead kept it on her table and went to brush her teeth. When she came out, she saw Queenie already reading the letter with a strange expression on her face.

Smirk. Laugh. Guilt. Longing. Sorrow.

It was so confusing for Tina to see such a conflicting yet funny look on her sister's face.

"Brad." Queenie answered to Tina's thought without looking up. "He wants to catch up like old times. You know, just keeping contacts, like Anthony does with you. Besides, now he knows all about Jacob. I also know about  _that nomaj,_ Vienna Ryan. Curious?" Queenie asked Tina.

Tina nodded and momentarily became lost in thoughts, allowing herself to flashback. Brad and Queenie used to be such a famous couple. Always winning every competition, official or unofficial, single or in pairs. They were the most voted power couples of Pukwudgie - defeating Tina and Lyndon, Anthony & a brunette she can't remember and also defeated Hestia & another guy.

Brad was sincere, not much of a bad guy. Unlike Louis, Brad respected Tina despite her plain appearance. He seemed really upset after they broke up. Apparently didn't even have the courage or heart to keep contact. Until now.

Queenie suddenly said as if to change the subject, "You know, although Professor Dumbledore is an occlumens, I could catch up some of his thoughts."

Tina asked, "Oh what was he thinking?"

Queenie warmly smiled, "He knows all about Leta Lestrange. He was happy that Newt finally found someone he deserves. More importantly, someone who deserves  _him_."

Tina smiled, but didn't answer. She went to the kitchen instead, while Queenie thought of doing something else.

* * *

Newt was awake early, he was expecting an important letter. He looked out of the window for an owl and was quickly walking around the room.

Queenie knocked on his door. He was surprised to see her, but greeted her nonetheless.

"Good morning there. I believe everything is alright?" Newt asked.

Queenie nodded, "There's your owl."

Unmistakably, a snowy owl carrying a small letter had arrived. Newt knew that Queenie had an idea about the letter's content, so he just read it aloud.

" _Dear Mr. Scamander,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that the wizarding resort you wished for us to book has been arranged. You may check in on Saturday, 22nd February._  Got all I needed to know. That's it Queenie, pack your bags. Don't tell Tina."

Queenie smirked, "Pinky promise brother." She skipped and happily floated away from his room with her new found information.

Tina was oblivious to all this. She was still in her pajamas. After pouring some tea for Newt, Queenie and herself, she took some butter toast with a piece of a cake in a plate. She called out, "Breakfast time people!"

Newt had already taken a bath in the morning, and changed into a shirt, sweater and jeans. He walked over to Tina who was still running errands near the table. Newt stood beside her and put an arm around her shoulder. Tina smiled with her head still down; as both of them said in unison, "Good morning dear."

Newt placed a kiss on her temple and sat down on the chair beside her.

Queenie was out of her room now, and she dreamily shook her head, "You two  _are_ nauseatingly adorable. Hestia was right!"

Newt chuckled, "And what exactly  _was_  Hestia saying to you two last night about us?" He looked over to Tina, who was giggling.

Queenie said, "That, my friend, is girl talk. You're not allowed to hear." She winked at both of them.

"Oh c'mon, tell me one thing at least." Newt expectantly looked at both sisters.

Tina laughed, "Oh alright. Queenie will tell you, but not in front me. Deal?"

"Done." Newt was satisfied as they all helped themselves with food.

* * *

Today was a work day for all three of them in MACUSA. Queenie for wand permit office, Tina for Major Investigation Department and Newt first for Beast Department, then in Ilvermorny.

When Tina knocked on Newt's door before leaving, he had already fed the creatures and was coming out of his case. He beamed at Tina, "Thank you for offering to help, but I'm done. Are we ready?"

Tina nodded while returning the beam, "Queenie is writing a letter to Brad. We might meet him one day. Would you like to meet him too?"

Newt shrugged, "I'm neutral to him." He then stepped forward and reached out a hand behind Tina's ears, "Tina, what's that in your hair?"

Tina instinctively lifted her left hands to see what he was talking about, but she saw his open palm. He held a beautiful pendant with a brown stone with black-brown patterns. She gasped and looked at him.

Newt had a smile in the corner of his lips, he laughed at her reaction. In explanation, he said, "I saw it in a shop yesterday. It matches your eye-colour, so I had to take it. It's made for you to wear."

He gingerly removed a strand of shoulder-length black hair from Tina's neck and hung the pendant around it. He pulled her by her wrist to make her stand in front of the mirror. Tina smiled at his reflection as he hugged her from behind, sliding his arms around her waist.

"Ah, lucky for the pendant to be on you. You make it beautiful," Newt dreamily murmured at Tina's reflection. "Did I mention yesterday how stunning you were looking? Not that I don't adore you in anything you wear. For instance, even in this uniform of yours, you are breathtaking! "

Tina blushed and whispered " _Mercy Lewis_ Newt, you spoil me!"

Newt grinned and twirled her around to face her, "And I take great pleasure in spoiling you, and I take vow to continue doing so."

She was surprised by the sudden twirling, and she giggled as Newt placed a feather kiss upon her lips.

Queenie cleared her throat loudly and said, "Alright lovebirds. You're being nauseating  _again_!" Newt and Tina giggled and joined Queenie. The three of them held each other's hands and disapparated to MACUSA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will keep posting but I need your support like I had it before. Love you guys.


	18. I missed you, I needed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the entry of our fantastic beasts again. Plus someone gets sick and it gets sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you.... Hurt and angst.  
> Stay pit gentle readers.

Newt was taking the 'Care of Magical Creatures' class with the Wampus students. They are third years, so they were allowed to handle XXX beasts at the most.

Newt held a white kneazle in his hands and showed it to his students, "Hello. Hello there. Mum's here. So this is 'Bobtail'. She does look like a cat, as some of you have rightly pointed out. But this is a kneazle. She has magical blood in her. Unlike muggle cats, sorry, nomaj cats; a kneazle has a plumped lion-like tail. She can sense suspicious people, so beware. Okay, who would want to hold Bobtail? Once she trusts you, she can be an excellent friendly pet…."

**~Time skip~**

When Newt came home, the house was empty. His eyes immediately fell upon the table. There were two notes on it.

_Dearest Newt,_

_If I'm not home by the time you reach, I'm not going to take long. Will tell you when I'm back. Sorry._

_Yours, Tina_

While Newt's eyes lingered on the 'yours' part, he considered reading the second note too.

_Dear Newty,_

_You're probably not missing me much, but I left you some food in the kitchen. Eat right now, okay brother? Gone to Jacob's bakery. XOXO_

_Your sis Queenie._

Newt laughed at this, and obediently went to the kitchen since his stomach was growling a lot. To his own surprise, he emptied everything Queenie made for him. He poured some juice in a big mug and went into his suitcase.

His creatures have been complaining a lot about the lack of attention. Bowtruckles were all the more jealous, because Newt kept Pickett in his pocket who really got the most of Newt's time.

Though to his relief, Tina and Queenie had taken care of everyone very well. Mooncalves, Diricrawls, Brietta the unicorn, Nina the fairy, Dougal the Demiguise, his niffler and Stormswift the hippogriff- they absolutely loved the sisters.

But it were the bigger beasts whom they were afraid of. So Newt went to the Graphorns, Nundus, Erumpents and other rather dangerous beasts to compensate his previous ignorance.

Newt apologized loudly to all of them, "Sorry my dears, mum has been busy. I had to work a lot, please don't be upset with mummy. Yes yes, I know I've been with Tina. But I did come just the other day, didn't I? Alright, mummy is sorry. Now come on, give me a smile….." He spent a lot of time with them.

Then he decided to go up and see if anybody's back. He finished his juice hurriedly and climbed up the case. The house was still empty, so he thought of taking a bath. He changed from his work clothes to casuals, and decided to wait in the hall room while reading a bit of a muggle literature.

* * *

Tina was practically running, despite the fact that Newt was no child. But since he must've been tired when he got back from a whole day's work, to find the house empty, bugged her the most. It's not that Tina didn't trust him; but quite the contrary. When it comes to taking care of himself, Newt couldn't be trusted. He could've been hungry, skipped meal, been tired, but overworking, got into trouble, lost the beasts - the possibilities were endless.

So Tina sprinted till she could find a deserted place. When she made sure that no nomaj is watching her, she straight cut apparated.

Tina didn't see anybody around. No 6 feet tall man with messy curly reddish-brown hair lingering in the kitchen. She could see his empty room. Suitcase was closed on the floor. Where was he?

Then she saw the couch. He was asleep on it! She could tell by the posture that he didn't mean to sleep. His head fell backwards on the handle, his legs were spread weirdly to stop him from falling on the ground. His mouth was slightly parted, and he had traces of bread crumbs on his lips.

Tina quietly laughed, but didn't wake him up. Instead she thought of doing something else.

She went into her room and pulled out an old drawing copy from an unused drawer. She found some sketch pencils and erasers, and started drawing him.

She drew intently, not missing a single detail. His hair, the way his one hand was on his chest, other supporting his body on the couch, all of his freckles - especially the ones on his neck, Pickett peeping from his chest pocket and of course - the silly bread crumbs of his lips which Tina unexpectedly found attractive.

It took her half an hour to draw Newt with his surroundings, but he never stirred or moved in this whole time. Upon finishing, Tina proudly closed her copy and went into her room to hide it. She was rather relieved that Newt didn't wake up in the middle of her sketch. It had been a real long time since she drew, and she didn't feel like showing it to anyone just now.

Satisfied that Newt wouldn't happen to come across the copy even if he came to her room, Tina decided to levitate Newt to his own room. When he landed on his bed, he stirred a bit and comfortably fell asleep again.

* * *

Newt woke up rather abruptly from his little nap, realizing that he is somehow on his bed. He looked around and saw that Queenie wasn't home yet. Otherwise kitchen would be full of her hums and the smell of baking.

So, Tina.

Of course, Newt thought, that it must be Tina who brought him here. He felt embarrassed for falling asleep on the couch instead of greeting her while she came back. But where was she?

Newt noticed an owl with a letter from his publisher about a new edition, which he quickly answered and sent the owl back. He was still in his work clothing, so he changed into pajamas. He went outside to look for Tina, who seemed to have disappeared. So he thought of cooking some snacks that he learnt from Jacob earlier; oh how he would love to see Tina's surprised face!

Tina came out of the bathroom and saw a very busy Newt wearing an apron. Tina could bet her hat that this is Queenie's old apron, which Newt must've hijacked and redecorated to make it look a bit masculine, but the pink floral flower on it was intact. Newt was looking immensely worried and was concentrating on some difficult ingredient; so he didn't notice Tina come. His hair and face had a bit of flour in them, the collar of his pajamas might have some jam or pickle on it.

Tina walked as soundlessly as possible while Newt was looking the other way, and sneaked up behind him before hugging his waist from behind.

"Goodness Tina! I thought  _I'd_ be the one to surprise  _you…._ " Newt jumped a bit, then relaxed and leaned into her embrace. He tilted his head to a side and bent his knees to match her short height. Taking this advantage, Tina pecked his cheeks with her lips and let go.

Newt immediately placed a hand on her eyes, turned her back around and pushed her gently into her room.

"You can't see more than you've already seen. It's a secret." Newt said seriously.

Tina chuckled and obliged, going into her room. Newt continued cooking.

Newt had tried to prepare some Bread pudding, Porridge with the topping of some butterbeer, Hogwarts special cauldron cake and French toast. He proudly stared at the two plates he prepared, and then called Tina out.

"Mercy Lewis! Newt why did you do so much of work? You're already tired….you…" Newt simply pressed his lips on hers, effectively silencing her ranting.

"That's it. I just wanted to cook, so I did. Now sit down and get ready to taste the most bizarre thing in the world. I'm not much of a cook…"

Tina grinned at him, "I'm sure it's the best. But what are those?" She pointed beside the puddings.

"Cauldron cakes. Hogwarts special item, very famous in Honeydukes." Newt proudly said.

Tina excited put a piece of the chocolate cake in her mouth and lightly moaned, "Yummy! Hey you're not eating!"

Newt smiled, "I'm waiting for Queenie to join us you know."

Tina fondly tilted her head, "You're such a gentleman. A very typical Hufflepuff too." Newt just beamed at her.

After a while Queenie came and in the instant she deeply inhaled and said, "Newty! You made all of this by yourself? Ah! I'll take that pudding first!" She put it in her mouth and said, "It tastes...different. Butterbeer topping, really! Well I like it."

They all ate happily, Newt occasionally blushing at the praises and complements he was getting for his cooking skills. Upon finishing, Queenie dramatically rolled her eyes and pointed out how Newt had made so much of snacks, that they won't be needing dinner. They all laughed at went to their rooms.

* * *

Before going down to the case to feed the creatures, Newt peeped into Tina's room.

"Err. May I…?" Tina practically dragged him into the room and closed the door, before he could even finish his sentence. They were away from each other all day, and then Newt fell asleep, cooked and Queenie came. Between all this they really didn't share much of a private time.

Tina hung both her arms loosely around Newt's neck and laughed. "You have flour in your hair!" She brushed it off playfully, while pulling his hair a little bit to tease him.

"I missed you love." Newt admitted. "Today was really busy; and I missed being with you there in Ilvermorny." He kissed Tina's eyes; which were now close as she felt content in his arms.

"I missed you more. It was so boring in the department with the silliest cases one could get. Oh by the way, you smell heavenly." Tina blushed after making this comment.

"Umm, you think so darling?" Newt hummed while kissing her cheeks now. He stroked her hair and pulled her closer.

Tina asked him, "So what made you decide to cook today?"

Newt sighed, "It's because I was missing you and I thought of doing something to make it up for our distance."

Tina beamed, "Well I loved it. You're quite the lover huh!" She teased him, with the desired effect as his cheeks were pink.

"I daresay to quote Wordsworth, that ' _Love betters what is best_ '." Newt shyly said.

Tina brushed her nose with Newt's nose and said, "You mean to say that you think you're the best?"

Newt shrugged, "I'm optimistic. Besides, if  _you_  chose me over everyone else, the most beautiful woman ever, then I must be the best methinks." Newt teased back and leaned in to kiss her softly. Tina sighed blissfully and reciprocated.

After a while Newt pulled back and said, "Darling, would you mind terribly if I just go feed the creatures for the night?"

Tina shook her head, "Not in the slightest. I would come, but there's something I need to finish…"

Newt smiled, "Don't worry dear. I'll be right back." He left with a large content smile on his face.

* * *

**~Time skip of twenty minutes~**

Tina heard a groan. She stepped out of her room to see who emitted the sound, but nobody was around. When she peeped in Queenie's room, she wasn't there. She went into Newt's room, but he wasn't there as well. Tina couldn't be sure if she heard right, but then came the unmistakable groan for a second time.

It came from Newt's suitcase! Tina's thoughts immediately went to the safety of the beasts. She took her wand, Auror mode on, made herself steady, quickly opened the lid and went inside. She was half-expecting the erumpent or hippogriff to be sick. She was more afraid for the unicorn's health. But what she saw wasn't exactly on her mind.

There he was, squatting on the grass with his hips upwards, pressing his knees together to gain balance. It was clear that he couldn't even stand up. He was wearing only his pants and shirt. His vest and coat was neatly folded on the ground, he was obviously attempting to feed the creatures just after coming home from work.

"Newt!" Tina ran to him and sat on the ground beside him. He slowly lifted his head to look at her, his eyelids heavy. Tina held his arms with one hand and wrapped another hand across his shoulder to help him stand up.

"The- the plant. It's unknown…. I.." Newt tried to explain in his weak state.

"Shh, don't talk. Let's get you to bed first. I'll feed the creatures later, don't worry." Tina shushed him and tried to make him walk. But he couldn't put one foot in front , so she levitated him out of the case swiftly with expertise and caution.

By the time he was on the bed, his shirt was sticky with sweat and…

"Newt you're bleeding! Oh my goodness!" Tina half sobbed when she saw how much blood he had lost to make his white shirt almost red around his belly.

Newt tiredly opened his eyes and whispered, "poison. The p-plant is…. Po-poisonous." His head fell back on the pillow, as he lost the strength to talk at all.

Tina gasped and tried to calm herself down. She flicked her wand to make his shirt disappear. Surprisingly, his wound was so small. She cleaned and bandaged it, then tried to remember everything she knew about poisonous plants. But Newt had said that it's unknown.

She cursed Newt in her mind to take so much risk in handling such a plant on his own. Even though she was furious at him, she was worried as hell. She was unconsciously sobbing, she couldn't help the tears at the sight of his blood. He must be hurting so bad!

Tina quickly got into the case and brought Dougal the Demiguise with her. She knew how much he loved to take care of occamies and babysit them. And this was Newt! She would only trust Dougal with Newt at this crucial moment.

She told Dougal to watch over Newt for a moment, while she apparated to a wizard hospital and brought a healer with her. This lady healer was particularly expert in the fields of herbology and magical plant-injuries.

"So the plant must have bitten him on the stomach while he bent over I think. Isn't he the British magizoologist Mr. Scamander?" The healer asked Tina.

Tina nodded, still teary eyed at the unconscious form of Newt. The healer put a mixture of some magical fungi, dragon saliva and other ingredients to heal Newt's wound. Then she noticed Tina's tears.

"There's not much to worry about Miss Goldstein. Your fiancée will be alright in a few days." The lady healer reassured.

Tina gaped at her, "Fiancée? He isn't my…. We're just...erm…." Tina blushed and looked away.

The middle-aged lady smiled, "Well, I understand. You take care now. Make sure not to feed him anything he might find hard to digest. He cannot bend much, or the wound would hurt. Medicines are not required really, but in case it bleeds, use this spare mixture." She held out a pouch in which the bizarre mixture was kept.

Tina thanked the healer and attempted to pay her. Suddenly they heard Newt mumble something. The healer bent over to him, "Yes Mr. Scamander? Any difficulty?"

But Newt was unconscious. He was simply murmuring in his sleep, "Ti-Tina. Tina…."

The lady healer smiled, "Ah, I believe I'm not one to blame to have mistaken you two for being couples."

Tina flushed and said, "We...err… Yes we  _are_ couples but….erm… Here's the payment. Tha-thank you Mrs. Borginn."

When she disapparated away, Tina blushed and fondly shook her head at Newt's asleep face. "Crazy person." She scolded him, knowing that he can't hear. She thanked Dougal for taking care of Newt and safely took him back to his shelter, before returning to Newt.

Tina tried taking a nap, sitting on the chair beside Newt, but she found herself staring at his eyes, waiting for them to open.

"Aren't you even thirsty? Why won't you wake up?" Tina desperately asked Newt, who seemed to be in another world. Her eyes were tearing up, frustrated, she dropped her head on her folded arms to try and sleep. It never happened.

After many failed attempts , Tina gave up on sleep and sat on Newt's bed. She took his head on her lap and traced his face with her fingertips. His breathing was soft and steady, she would rather die than leave his side right now.

She wondered how long she must've taken to tend to him. How long did he lie on the grass, wounded, helpless, trying to stand up? How long had he groaned, but no one came? The picture broke her heart.

She bent down and showered Newt's face with messy kisses, desperate to let him know that now she is here. She won't let him be hurt.

The wound in his stomach was piercing through Tina's own flesh, as if she was the one with pain. The healer has said that he might not wake up in days, she would just have to accept that. The poison isn't out of his system, Tina would have to magically feed him and help him eliminate. She had already sent letters to MACUSA and Ilvermorny, excusing Newt and herself for Medical purpose.

Queenie doesn't know, thought Tina. She would have to continue working in the Wand permitting department, Tina would tend to Newt herself.

She thought of her vampire-bite, how they are both facing troubles continuously. It's difficult, but they will get through all this.


	19. In another world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give you a tiny chapter of hurt/comfort, angst and fluff.

Tina's P.O.V :

Newt hasn't opened his eyes for over two days now. I feel like my entire world is suddenly silenced. I'm trying my best to console myself, that anytime now and his eyes would flutter open. But the past 72 hours had been one of the worsts of my life.

Morgan knows when I'll see him smile again. But at least I can hear his heartbeat while he is here, awake or not.

He has not made a single movement since yesterday evening, when his hand fell from his chest to the bed. Queenie says that the hand just fell normally, but I know that he was recovering. I had grabbed his hands tightly then and kissed the back of it.

Newt looks so peaceful right now, but he has become skinny from lack of appetite and artificial feeding. I push back his messy locks from his for head and kiss his nose for umpteenth time. Queenie must be restless from my loud thoughts by now, poor her! She says I'm overlooking my own health, but honestly I don't feel like eating. I yawn, but I can't sleep.

* * *

Author's narration:

Queenie stormed into Newt's room and pulled Tina out of the door without a word. She placed pastries on a plate and silently but determinedly motioned for Tina to eat them. Tina did so reluctantly.

"Why didn't you take the sleeping draught yesterday Teen?" Queenie asked softly.

Tina tiredly said, "What if he had awaken and asked for me?"

"Tina." Queenie rehearsed what to say in her mind again, "I am like his sister. If you hadn't been there, I would've. Or don't you trust me?"

Tina looked up at her and thought in her mind,  _emotional blackmail won't do Queens._

Queenie sighed, "Here's the plan. Tonight, I sleep from 10pm to 3pm. At 3 o'clock, you'll wake me up. While I'll sit beside Newt, you'll take the sleeping draught at 3 and will sleep till 8 am. How's that?" She looked hopefully at Tina. Her beautiful face was bathed with worry for her sister and brother.

Tina slowly nodded to Queenie's immense relief. Now she pressed Tina no more and let her be with Newt as long as she wanted to. Instead, she went into Newt's suitcase to take care of his creatures.

* * *

**~2 am in the morning~**

Tina's head was resting on Newt's chest, which was slowly rising and falling. Suddenly, she felt a movement. As she looked up, she saw his eyelid moving. Tina gasped and held her breath to see if he opens his eyes.

Newt swallowed and tried to speak, but his voice didn't come. Tina ran to Queenie, woke her up and dragged her into the room.

"Teenie! I can hear his thought! He  _is_ awake. Oh he is terribly thirsty…" Queenie ran to bring water and slowly poured it into his mouth. He swallowed it ever so slowly.

Queenie smiled and looked around to face Tina, "Breath Teen breath. He is alright." Tina didn't realize that she was holding her breath, but when she did release it, it came rapid and fast.

"Tina! Newt can actually hear your heartbeat! Oh talk to him will you?" Queenie shrieked.

Tina stepped forward and held Newt's hands shakily, "Are..are you al-alright? You're not in p-pain are you?"

Queenie shook her head, "He says he is absolutely fine and he doesn't want you to let go of his hand. By the way Tina, this is a bit..weird. I mean,  _should_ I be the messenger of you two? It's intruding… Oh that's very sweet of you Newt but…"

Tina said, "I do have an idea. Umm.. You know how Aurors have to perform all kinds of spells at least up to an average level? Well, sometimes when we are short of veriteserum, we use wand to perform legilimency. So I could..err…"

Queenie grinned, "Oh Newt says yes Tina. Absolutely! Do it now, I'll go." She patted Newt's shoulder and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Tina said, "Err… I'm no inborn legilimens, but I think I do have the genes to read minds if I use the spell correctly. I can only read immediate thoughts, so..you can actually talk to me. Umm, stop me if you don't feel like sharing any memory."

Newt's eyes were closed and he didn't respond at all, as usual. Tina took a deep breath, steadied her wand at Newt and said, " _Legilimens!_ "

She could hear Newt's jumbled up thoughts, "I'm sorry. My fault. You haven't eaten well Tina. So stubborn. Queenie says you're skinny. What stupid plant, if only I had precaution. Ti-Tina? Can you actually hear me right now? I can feel you hands, but my eyes won't open…."

Tina smiled, "Yes I hear you. How do you feel?"

"Fine Tina. I'm so glad you can hear me. I bored Queenie to death all this while didn't I? I mean I might've told her to bring my hand to your cheeks. Oops you heard that, damn now I'm making fool of myself. I mean Tina.."

Tina laughed, brought Newt's hands to her cheek and stroked it, "Like this?"

"You have become skinny, you should eat more. But your skin is so soft. Sorry. I hate it that I can't hug you right now. Oops, umm.. Shit! Don't read my mind… I mean do, but I'm a bloody mess. Oh so sorry, it's terribly naughty to swear. I just…. I love you. I really do."

Tina laughed out loud. This was her first laugh in three days. She sat on Newt's bed and laid on top of him to hug him properly. Her head was near his collarbones, she knew that he would definitely kiss the top of her head right now if he could. She held his shoulder and said, "I love you more you know. I missed you so bad."

"My love. My Tina. The moment I will stand, I will spin you around above the ground. Tina we will go somewhere okay? For vacation. If I could, I'd kiss your hair now. Really. Then I would kiss your lips…"

Tina placed a soft kiss against his lips, but then she realized that she couldn't hear him anymore.

"Oh the spell. I lost concentration.  _Legilimens!_ " They spent a long time talking about sweet nothings that night.


	20. An ode to the healing heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give you : the drawings of Porpentina Goldstein, cause I can.

**One week since Newt recovered his thoughts~**

"Teenie! I don't want to be late and you've still not promised me that you'll eat! No I can read your mind, remember? You must…" Queenie double checked that her sister will be fine without her, especially since Newt Scamander was lying unconscious on his bed, unable to help.

"And I will. I swear on Paracelsus alright? Go. Do your job. Wand permit office needs you." Tina assured her.

Queenie suddenly gave a devilish smirk and said in a all-too-clear teasing tone, "Listen  _darling,_ you have to eat. If not for me, then for  _your darling_  over there, who has murdered me for quoting him 20 times in his head already!" She mercilessly giggled in a high pitch, making Tina blush and growl at the same time.

Finally she left, leaving Tina with Newt and his suitcase. Tina helped herself with the delicious looking cookies, potato pancakes and chicken soup.

She thought of giving a spoonful of chicken soup to Newt, if he can drink it. So she went to his room. Newt was looking at her with a strange joy and bemusement in his eyes.

Tina chuckled, "What? Never seen chicken soup before? Wait I'll give…." She froze.

"N-Newt! You- you're eyes are OPEN! Mercy Lewis!" Tina managed not to spill all the soup on the floor, hurriedly kept the bowl on the table and rushed towards his bedside.

Newt was actually smiling. Tina gave out what was in between a laughter and a sob.

"Oh you can smile! Wait, tell me what else you can do.  _Legilimens!_ "

Newt's voice came, "I've been trying so hard to move my hands, but I can't. I think I can move my face muscles Tina, that's it. Are you okay though?"

Tina lifted the spell and nodded, "Oh I'm so happy. Wait till Queenie hears this. Hey can you swallow the soup if I give you a spoon?"

Newt blinked twice.

Taking that as a cue, Tina took a very little amount of chicken soup in a spoon and poured into Newt's mouth. He slowly drank it.

"Yes yes, that's it. I  _knew_  you'll recover soon. I'll consult the healer in the evening. Do you want more soup?"

~ **Time skip after healer leaves~**

Queenie had written down all the suggestions given by the healer Mrs. Borginn. She was teaching Tina how to cook baby corn soup, because Tina insisted Newt to have more soups.

"See? See even Newt is laughing at you. I mean I can read his mind. You really should drop cooking Teenie, why don't you just go and draw something?"

Tina squealed and gave Queenie a horrified threatening look. She thought in her mind,  _Newt has no idea about my drawing, so suck it up._  Queenie shrugged and went into her room. Tina resumed boiling the baby corns.

After a few minutes Queenie entered the kitchen again and whispered to Tina, "He is constantly asking in his thoughts about your drawings. Sorry but, what should we do now?"

Tina snarled at her. "I can't show him."

"Why? Show him the drawing of Ilvermorny castle that you did ages ago. Or that one time when you drew central park, covered with snow? He doesn't know that you drew him or his beasts. That can be still a secret."

Tina blushed and nodded at her. She gave up on the soup, handed it over Queenie to finish it, and went inside her own room. She hid the copy with Newt's drawing, and instead took out an older drawing copy.

Newt smiled at her when she entered his room. Tina sat beside his bed and sighed before speaking.

"Err… Since Queenie says you wanted to see my….drawings….?"

Newt blinked several times and gave her an encouraging look. Tina smiled and opened her copy to show him the drawing of Ilvermorny castle.

"You do recognize this place well, isn't it? I drew it when I was 14."

Newt gave it a good look and Tina saw the same child-like wonder in his eyes, that he has while visiting any new place. Then he looked at her with the biggest smile he could manage, eyes glistening with pure adoration.

Tina blushed at that and instead concentrated on finding another drawing.

"Okay. Autumn or Winter? Blink once if Autumn, thrice if winter."

Newt smiled and blinked once, then he blinked thrice.

Tina fondly rolled her eyes, "I knew you'd say both. Fine, here goes nothing. These are the stupid drawing of New York during both seasons."

Newt seemed to absorb her sketch with wonder and fascination. He didn't look at her for a good ten minutes, and kept scrutinizing the drawings. Tina grew a bit worried.

She cleared her throat, "Uhm.. Hey Newt?"

Newt looked at her and suddenly his lips moved, "Phalomalal." He whispered.

"Sorry?" Tina looked confused.

"It's phenomenal Tina. Amazing!" Came Newt's clear soothing voice.

"You can  _speak._ Morgan's dimples! Oh Newt you're speaking. Ah, erm…. Thank you."

Newt beamed at her, "I love it. I was wondering….err. No sorry nothing…."

Tina laughed, "Newt? You're rambling dear. What is it?" Newt shook his head.

"Seriously? I'll just use legilimency then."

Newt raised his eyebrows, "You can't. Now that I can speak, you shouldn't do that."

Tina said, "I know I was teasing you. Now come on, what were you saying earlier?"

Newt looked down, "I don't know. Maybe… If you could, that is to say…. How would you like to draw my creatures one time? Anyone at all, no hurry but…. I'd like to see you draw them, uhm...only if you'd like to…"

Tina put her finger on his lips, "Shush. Stop  _babbling_ , you could've just asked me. Besides, I have drawn them."

Newt's face lit up, "You have? Where?"

Tina placed her hands on her hip, "Patience mister. You'll only get to see them when you recover fully. For that, you drink to drink a  _very_  bitter, ugly looking, hell of a soup that is also your medicine."

Newt chuckled, "I know you're trying to frighten me, but I'll drink anything for you. And for your drawing." He quickly added, making Tina blush as she went to the kitchen to bring his medicine cum soup.

**~After dinner~**

Queenie was overjoyed upon hearing about Newt's massive recovery in such a short length of time. The whole dinner that day was a delightful event, as after a long time they were happy about something. When Queenie went off to sleep, Tina thought of wishing Newt before leaving him.

"Good night Newt", said Tina.

Newt weakly smiled and murmured to wish her back. Tina was going to leave but out of sheer curiosity she walked towards him again.

Newt looked up and saw Tina giving him an indecisive look. He sighed and cleared his throat, "Uh…. I was going to ask you something actually, if you wouldn't terribly mind…."

Tina cut him off, "There's nothing you can say or do would ever offend me Newt, we're over this. What were you really saying?"

Newt gave her a fake hurt look, "Goodness Tina, you're scolding me! That is so unfair, I'm hurt."

They both started laughing hysterically at that. In between their laughter, Tina managed to blurt out, "You just drive me crazy with your apologies. I'll scold you again if you say sorry."

Newt nodded while chuckling, "Alright alright. I um.. Are you tired right now?"

Tina shook her head, "Not at all. I drifted off at noon and had a good nap. What's the plan?" She asked excitedly as she sat beside Newt on his bed. She held Newt's head gently and put it on her own lap.

Newt involuntarily jumped a bit and gave her a surprising look before quickly adjusting with his new position.

"What's that look for?"

Newt grinned, "Ah nothing. I'm glad to see you so happy. You're almost euphoric, teasing me and all that. I noticed how you tease me around while you're happy."

Tina blushed and suddenly felt a bit nervous. Seeing her fidgeting awkwardly, Newt quickly added, "As I was saying earlier, the plan is to talk about anything and everything for a while. If that's what you'd like."

Tina looked down at him whole head was now on her lap, and said, "I'd love that. What do you want to talk about?"

Newt said, "Tell me anything that comes to your mind first."

Tina said, "Brietta."

"My unicorn?"

"Yes. Her children actually. They are so beautiful, and Nina the fairy is pretty jealous of them. Actually Nina loves Diricrawl babies. So one day…"

Newt looked at Tina's face with extreme adoration and fondness. The way her lips move while she talks, her hands and shoulder make an impression of his creatures, she restlessly swipes away locks of hair from her face or looks downward at a loss of word….she was phenomenal to Newt. He couldn't stop looking at her.

"Newt? You're not listening to  _a word_  I'm saying!" Tina demanded.

Newt blinked several time before his ears went pink, "No I was, but…. You're beautiful." Newt gave her a sheepish smile, as if Tina being beautiful casually solves all problem in the world.

Tina jumped at the sudden shock of his compliment and buried her face in her hands. Oh how Newt wished that he could move his hands to touch her hair!

"That's unfair." Tina finally managed to keep a straight face and to bring back all the anger and complains she had for him.

Newt looked away and said, "It certainly is. But really Tina, I want to ask you something.  _What precisely_ did you think of me on the day we first met?"

Tina thought for a moment before saying, "Well, you see, my main focus was Madam President's consideration. I really thought of you only as a mild criminal, who by mistake caused a mayhem. Until…"

Newt smirked but quickly made an innocent face, "Until?"

"Until our dinner. I remember that you were looking at me, so was I ...and the way your long hair was falling over face hiding your eyes, it made you look almost...boyish. I also thought that you were really introverted, but decent anyway."

Newt grinned, "All I heard was 'boyish'."

"You're deaf then." Tina teased back.

"Better deaf than awkward."

"Newt?" Tina whispered.

Newt looked up to find Tina's half-dark moonlit anxious face. "Yes dear?"

Tina's heart skipped a beat, "I  _love_  you."

Newt said nothing. He sighed and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he opened his eyes that were glistening with passion. He softly whispered, "Mutual feelings my love."

Tina beamed at him. Then she gently set his head back on his pillow and leaned in to kiss him. "Get well soon okay? Sleep tight." She brushed her nose tip with his nose, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She closed the door behind her, as Newt peacefully dozed off.


	21. Dear beloved, be mine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my fluff is cringy but I wrote it as a teenager. Plus, Tina blushes so much because Newt is technically her first boyfriend that she is romantically invested in. You don't find that everyday.  
> *Shrugs*

It was a quiet morning in the Goldstein residence. Porpentina Goldstein had received a note from her sister Queenie that read, "Gone for picnic with Jacob and his friends. You two take rest. Food is ready. - Q"

Tina had made two plates for both of them and went into Newt's room to find his bed empty. He was in the bathroom. When he went out, Tina had exclaimed, "You are completely cured! Mercy Lewis you're walking." After breakfast Newt had requested sweetly to allow him into his suitcase, he had made a puppy dog face that Tina didn't have the heart to deny. So she had obliged.

Since Newt had fully recovered, Tina couldn't have wished more. The pretty little grin on her face was more or less permanent now, as Newt could perfectly move his body, walk and do very little physical activities like kneeling down on his own. But Tina would rather die than make him do any work. Although Newt had insisted that he needed to see his creatures, Tina practically forced him to sit still in the small cabin of his suitcase, while she feeds the beasts.

"At least let me feed my occamies, that won't make me tired." Newt asked hoping against hope.

"That's done too mister. Why don't you drink that tea while I bring Pickett to you?" Tina replied. She was feeding the mooncalves. Newt loved watching her feed his creatures ( _children),_ except for the fact that he wanted to do something himself just then.

"Tina I'm serious, let me do something or I'd go insane. I beg of you!" Newt finally protested.

Tina sighed, knowing that he was pushed off his age of remaining jobless, "Right. Come here and just throw the pellets. But please watch your steps." She couldn't mask her genuine worry for him, from her voice.

Newt walled to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I'm alright love. If it hadn't been for you…"

Tina shook her head and silently handed him the basket full of pellets. She walked over to the Graphorns while Newt fed the mooncalves. When feeding was completed, they decided to stay in the small cabin for a while, instead of going back into the small flat room. Tina knew how much Newt missed being down here, and honestly this place missed his being more.

* * *

They were sitting on the old sofa cum bed, comfortably silent and content in each other's presence. Tina felt a warm hand on her own, but she didn't move. She felt him taking her hand completely in his own, before he raised it to his lips. Her palm was showered with soft airy kisses, when she finally allowed herself to chuckle slightly and look at him.

Newt's breathing was coming heavy when he gently pulled Tina by her elbow to face him. He lowered his mouth near her ears and gave a small experimental lick. She shivered.

Newt knew she would shiver. " _Tina…"_  He breathed, making goosebumps appear on Tina's pale skin.

"Newt?" Tina asked, her heartbeat was suddenly flying off the charts. "What are you doing?" It wasn't a protest, never. It was a plea filled with passion.

Newt pulled back to look at her and confidently said, "I need you close right now Tina. Closer to my heart, I missed this, I missed you…" He pulled her by her waist now.

Tina looked dazed and astonished, so much so that she didn't reciprocate. That seemed to catch Newt's attention. Concern, self-consciousness and hesitation filled him as he felt himself stammer, "If…. If that's what you'd like you know. I don't mean to be...err..too forward…"

But Tina didn't hear him. She just registered his early confession as she said, "Oh!" A lovely pink blush appeared around her cheeks and neck, as her heartbeat hammered against her own ear.

Now Newt understood her reaction. She didn't hesitate because she didn't want this, but because she didn't expect this. Boldness from Newt Scamander, an unexpected scenario indeed. But seeing her blush made Newt even more passionate.

He lifted her chin to look in her eyes, giving her a questioning look as if to ask,  _May I?_

When Tina only blushed more and looked down, Newt wasted no time in kissing her for the first time.

It was passionate, hungry, but never unpleasant. Newt moved his lips in a teasingly slow pace, exploring Tina's own need. In between his kisses, he kept telling her things he couldn't say in a long time.

"I  _love_ it when you blush like that, simply stunning Tina. I wanted to hold you close for so long…" His lips wandered around her collarbone, sucking at the sensitive point where her neck meets her shoulder.

"Newt I…." Tina closed her eyes in utter bliss, when Newt had moved to her lips silencing her, instead sought entrance in her mouth. Their tongues have slowly touched, cautiously exploring the taste of their beloved after a long time.

Newt pulled away a bit, just to hear her say it. They had all the time in the world for now, and he needed to know that Tina wanted him too.

He lovingly gazed into her eyes as their foreheads were pressed together. Newt kissed her nose and moved his head away from hers. He was still holding her by the waist, when Tina started talking.

"Did… Did I do something wrong then?" She shakily asked.

Newt said, "Of course not dear. I just… I wanted to hear you say…. Something." He looked at her hopefully, yet ever so tenderly.

Tina blushed again, "Oh, um… I.." She swallowed, "I really missed your touch too Newt. You just have this...effect on me." She gave a shy smile, which was forever entitled to Newt only. She only smiled this way around him, under his loving loving gaze .

Newt said, "Umm, I'm glad button." He happily used her previous nickname, before kissing her hair. He felt a feather light kiss on his own neck and shivered.

Tina chuckled and traced his fair neck with her lips and fingers, "I love these moles and freckles here. Can I have them?"

"Have them? Oh they're all yours. But how exactly…?" Newt asked in amusement and confusion.

"They're mine. You'll let me kiss them whenever I'd want. No one else can ever touch your moles, especially these." She kissed another spot on his neck, Newt loudly protested this time.

"N-n-noo… I mean they are yours b-but… Oh!" Tina knew it perfectly well that he was ticklish, so she decided to punish him by tickling him more.

"What have I ever done to you?" Newt helplessly begged.

Tina chuckled and finally let go, "You're just unbearably tempting, my sunshine."

Newt dramatically clutched his heart and sighed, "Even you are torturing me Tina. First you look  _this_ breathtakingly stunning, making me go completely out of bounds. Then you  _tickle_  me? Time to leave this hostile pla-"

He was effectively silenced by Tina's kiss. He immediately held Tina's wrist and pulled her onto his lap.

Tina gasped as she was now sitting on Newt's lap, one of his hands were wrapping around her waist as she blushed deep scarlet at the proximity. Her hands went up to his neck, tracing his moles and freckles once again.

Newt was still holding her wrist with his free hand. He loved how fair, slim and kissable her wrists were.

He asked Tina, "Uhm… Is this alright? Are you….err...comfortable?"

Tina nodded and somehow managed to snuggle closer to his chest.

Newt chuckled and cupped her cheek, "This colour really suits your face you know, so it is mine." He showered her wrist with small light kisses, much to Tina's relief.

Tina was thankful for the way Newt always seemed to set her at ease. His reassuring words, romantic praises, occasional boldness, awkwardness….. Tina was forever grateful for the price Newt Scamander was in her life.

* * *

After a while, Newt asked her, "Do you want to go back now? Or…"

Tina shook her head, "Not yet. I like it here, with you." She confessed.

Newt looked relieved at that and gently helped her stand up from his lap. He stood up himself and took her hand, "Alright then, cone. I want to show you something."

Tina had barely nodded when Newt practically ran towards a particular habitat and pulled her with him. "Hahaha", they both laughed as they ran together.

Newt stopped near a large tree and held its branch for support. They were both panting, so Newt softly patted Tina's back and whispered, "Breathe Tina breathe. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ran so fast."

Tina giggled, "Oh no, it's fine. It was fun actually. So, what is it?" She expectantly looked around. Newt gestured towards a smaller tree, which was more or less Newt's height, but it had a speciality. 

The tree had so many small branches and trunks in the lower portion, that it had created a web of branches looking like a chair. That wasn't it though. Right now, it was quite beautifully decorated. The chair of branches was neatly decorated with cushions, rose petals, paper-works and a single text floating in the sky - 'Newt and Tina'.

Tina gasped, "Jacob and Queenie?"

Newt nodded, "Dougal too I'm sure. They wanted us to have a good time."

Tina beamed, "Oh this is so precious!"

Newt steadied his breath and inhales deeply before finally pulling out a small box from his pocket. Tina instantly froze.

Newt started, "Err… I want to say something." Tina managed to nod.

"I'm devoted to you Tina, with all my heart. I sincerely adore and respect you, and I feel lucky that you care for me too. So, there is no rush of course, but I cannot eat, sleep or think without knowing for sure, that  _someday_ , you will be mine forever, if that is what you wish too.

I know it's too soon, but I wish to make you my fiancée Tina, I want to be engaged to you, tonight. Would you please do me the honours?"

Newt opened the box to reveal a simple yet elegant golden ring, with a small diamond topping. He held out his hand and waited.

Tina was visibly shaking. Her left hand and hair was covering half of her face, otherwise she looked tear strained. She tried to calm herself down.

When she was relaxed a bit, she gave Newt a watery grin and placed her left hand in his, "Yes Newt, oh yes! I'd love to be engaged to you." Newt slipped her ring in her ring finger, kissed the back of her hand and immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Don't cry love, please." He whispered.

Tina sniffed, "I'm sorry, I just….it was so sudden…. I really didn't think about marriage just yet, but engagement never occurred to me.."

Newt asked, "But you're glad, aren't you? I didn't rush things, did I?"

Tina frantically shook her head and wrapped her hand around his shoulder, "No Newt, it's perfect. You're my fiancée! I…. I love you."

They sat on the cushions on the tree and smiled at each other. Newt said, "I wanted to ask another thing of you."

Tina nodded for him to continue, somehow feeling anxious.

"I thought maybe….if I could have a token of yours...like..to mark that I...uhmm...that I belong to you. You know, like this bracelet I gave you, and this ring? Not necessarily a jewellery though."

Tina grinned, "Oh yes, I see what you mean. I have just the thing for you. But it might take a day or two."

Newt grinned back, "Of course, we do have all the time in the world now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How excited are you? Show me your reactions and feel free to freak out in the comments down below.


	22. One step from together forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newtina is about to be real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave some links to the wedding dress and all, if you can't see it, Tina's dress is a bottlegreen boatneck dress.

Tina's P.O.V :

_Newt Scamander, you'll be the death of me!_

I'm engaged to be married. In less than five minutes, as soon as Newt uttered the words of devotion to me, my world turned upside down.

"Why are you so surprised Teenie?" Queenie had asked me in my room that night. She was concerned because I practically shut all of them off after Newt proposed me.

"Not  _surprised_ , no. Just...so overwhelmed.. I…" Just then tears started clouded my eyes and I became very busy looking outside the window at something. But that wasn't fooling Queenie, obviously.

She put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Oh honey, don't hide away."

I nodded at her, took a deep breath, went to the washroom and sprinkled some water on my face. Queenie smiled at me tearfully and I beamed back.

When I came out of my room, Newt was sitting on the couch right outside my door with his face buried in both his hands. Poor him, I must have given him a heart attack.

"Hey", I managed to say. His head jerked up and he immediately ran towards me, almost skipping while running. But he stopped before crashing into me and nervously looked into my eyes before averting away.

"Hey yourself", he said half heartedly.

"I..uhm… I'm sorry I.." I started.

"N-no, don't worry about that." He avoided my attempts of apology and quietly brought me to the dinner table. Of course he did.

The dining room was breathtakingly beautiful in the glory of its decorations. Countless artificial stars hung in the air along with multicoloured candles. There was a huge airborne text that read "Newt and Tina." The table contained so many delicious food items, that my stomach growled immediately. I looked at Newt and beamed.

"You like it", he didn't ask, rather stated looking relieved.

"Of course I do," I said.

He pulled a chair, ever the gentleman, and I sat there. He took the chair in front of mine and swallowed. He was apparently preparing a speech of some kind.

"Wait Newt", I said before he could utter a word. "I'm sorry to interrupt but, I think I owe you an apology."

He looked like he would protest, but I shook my head and encouragingly smiled for him to listen.

"When you were saying all those loving words to me tonight and all I did was tear up suddenly and hide, I thought of something. Newt you deserve an answer. You deserve to know how  _exactly_ I feel to be engaged.

Oh isn't it so good to think that I'm your fiancée now? I'm beyond happy Newt! And I'm also devoted to you in every way possible. My thoughts are so jumbled up right now, that I can't begin to tell you how fortunate I feel. So just know, that I. Love.  _You._ "

Newt wiped his face again and again with his shirt sleeves, and I choked in between my words. Perfectly emotional teary couple.

Newt reached out to hold my hands on the table and just kept beaming at me.

* * *

Author's narration:

Newt was forever afraid of commitments with human being. But with Tina, it felt so right. It felt right to take a spoonful of pie and gently shove it into her mouth while she ate from him. It felt right to press the back of her hand to his lips. It certainly felt perfect to feel her lips on his. To tuck her into bed and not leaving for the next 30 minutes. To forget about the world and talk about everything under the sky.

It felt wrong to think about being indecent with her though.

They have been physically touching and kissing each other of course, much to Queenie's approval. It was Queenie who always told Tina to show Newt how much she loves and trusts him, but Tina was hesitant too.

The night when they were engaged, Newt had not tried to touch her in any way indecent at all. Much to Tina's secret dismay, Newt didn't stay to sleep beside her either. He only gave a close-mouthed quick peck on her lips and left. Tina was determined to change that soon however.

**~A random moment after the proposal~**

Tina was wearing a sleeveless nightgown that came down till her knees. It wasn't as fancy and satin as Queenie's, but Newt couldn't help gazing. Her pale shoulders shine in the dim light of the night lamp, but he didn't move a muscle. He only watched her pour a glass of water for herself.

Then she saw him at the door and instantly froze. Newt froze too and said a little too loudly, "I'm so sorry. I'll go, shouldn't have…"

Tina whispered, "N-no, it isn't like that "

Newt stopped and asked softly, "You're not angry that I was watching you?"

Tina blushed and shook her head, "you have every right."

Newt seriously said, "No Tina, I would never if  _you're_ uncomfortable…."

Tina pressed a finger to her lips to shush him and extended her hand. Newt smiled and walked in the room. He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Tina bit her lips before asking him a risky question, "Uhm… Newt? C-can I….you know...err…"

Newt smiled and held her chin up to face her, "What? Say it love."

"C-can I take your bow tie off? Aa-and your sh-shirt?"

Newt considered it and realized where Tina's intentions were going. He smirked a little and blushed before nodding. After he was shirtless, Tina ran her hands up and down his chest. Newt settled it against his beating heart and leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

His mouth finally found her silky soft shoulder he was craving to kiss. "So beautiful and soft", he murmured.

Tina didn't let him pamper her for long though. She reached up to kiss his jaw. Newt sighed and pulled her by her waist. He smiled into her hair as she kissed his throat and collarbone. Tina was encouraged by the low huffs and moans he gave when she sucks on his neck.

"Don't torture me love", Newt chuckles in between and quickly captured her lips into an open-mouthed searing kiss. He drank from her mouth and sucked on her upper lip, as she melt in his arms.

Newt broke the kiss to lick Tina's necks. She gasped.

"Breathe Tina", said Newt in a low deep voice. He noticed the way their chest were pressing together and decided not to go further yet.

"We should stop. Do you want to rest?" Newt tenderly asked, holding her face lovingly in his hands as if she would break if he mishandled.

"I...yes. Will you stay with me?" Tina asked hopefully.

"I'd love to my dear." Newt laid down with his arms around her shoulder and her head on his chest. Tina slept while listening to Newt's steady heartbeat and thousands of kisses on her forehead and hair.

* * *

**~In the morning while Tina was still asleep~**

"Newt? There is something I need to talk to you about." Queenie said to Newt, who was about to go to his room. He quickly came out of his room and stood in front of her, raising a brow.

Queenie took a deep breath, "Do you grant me the position of Teenie's guardian? Since there's no one else…."

"Of course Queenie, anything concerning her comes to you. I actually hoped that you approved of me." Newt quietly said, already fearing the worst.

Queenie smiled a little, "You're over thinking it honey. I don't just approve of you, I simply love you two together. But.."

Newt held his breath and listened as she spoke, "I was wondering about your family. Their opinion, their approval…"

Newt nodded, "They know everything and they're happy actually. My mother….. She wants to come to the party, so does Theseus I think. Father is indifferent about domestic affairs, but he is happy that I love someone truly."

Newt said the last words quickly and blushed, making Queenie giggle, "Aww Newty. They must come of course, they're special guests! I was worried about this, don't get me wrong. I won't bother you anymore, goodnight."

Newt smiled at her and gave her a brief hug before going to his room. Queenie sighed in relief at his sweet thoughts.

* * *

**~Engagement party~**

"You invited Grinda Scott?" Tina yelled at Queenie. "And Lyndon? What in the name of Deliverance Dane were you thinking?"

Queenie smirked, "Oh come on now, you don't block 'em out. Let them watch and  _burn_."

"This is outright childish…" frustrated, Tina went to wear her special dress for this special occasion.

Newt was on his worst behaviour. He was almost shaking of nervousness and he was positive that he would embarrass himself while giving his speech. He tried his best to avoid having to say those few words, but Queenie wouldn't have it in that way.

"You look  _perfect_. Will you stop fidgeting?" Jacob snapped at Newt.

Newt shook his head and frowned at his reflection. He shared his concerns to his friend.

"You won't make a fool of yourself. Tina's eyes would fall off if she sees you in this dapper outfit mate", Jacob tried to calm him down.

"I'd rather her beautiful eyes stay where they are. As for me being  _dapper,_ are you blind?" Newt, frustrated, left the room for some fresh air. Jacob shrugged and started getting ready himself.

Newt, after double checking the lock on his suitcase, tried to sneak into the girl's room.

"Absolutely not!" Of course Queenie being Queenie, read his mind and stopped him from seeing Tina. "You are not allowed to see her before the rung ceremony."

Newt frowned at her, "First of all, I can't care less about rules. Secondly,  _that_ isn't even a valid rule! This isn't a wedding for Merlin's sake Queens, let me see her."

She just giggled, "Oooh, somebody is desperately drunk tonight. By the way, this is my own rule, set exclusively to torture you. Better back off fiancée." She laughed and closed the door. Newt couldn't get any glimpse of Tina.

* * *

"We are all gathered here to celebrate the happiest event of my life and our neighbours here, who were betting on the date when he finally would gather the courage…" Everybody laughed together, "...welcome to the engagement party of Newt Scamander and Porpentina Goldstein, or in short our favorite couple, Newtina!" Queenie was almost jumping up and down while announcing this.

Newt was flushed, standing beside Jacob in a corner of the room they rented, spotlight on his head. Tina was nowhere to be seen, but apparently hearing and seeing everything right now. So much to torture him!

"I request all of you who know Newt or Tina personally, to kindly say a few words about them. Oh and don't forget to share the details of your betting and if you won or lost. President Piquery, ma'am if you'd go first." Queenie winked at Newt from the stage.

Madam president was wearing a formal gown with her hair down for a change as she went on the stage, "Congratulations Mr. Scamander and Tina. Well I know Tina for long now, she is really hardworking, passionate and good at heart. I have seen their relationship developing with my own eyes and let me tell you, theirs is a relation you least expect. But I'm very happy that they are finally together, and no I didn't bet." Everyone laughed again, Newt chuckled quietly too.

An overexcited Queenie said, "Oh well, madam president herself saw this coming huh? Alright, Anthony next."

Tina's best friend Anthony Frederick was very good looking with his bottle green suit and messy dirty blonde hair. Few women gasped when he went up the stage and were jealous that Tina was his best friend.

Anthony waved at Newt before starting, "Ah, finally you could tell her mate. I mean, when I resumed contact with my best friend Tina, Newt was already an important part of her life. They are really fascinating to look at you know, perfect couple. But so awkward sometimes, anyway. Tina I know you can see me, congrats pal! Thanks to Queenie and Jacob also, without whom, this engagement could've taken like, only two more years. So cheers!" Round of applause and laughter followed.

Hestia Lovegood talked about how centaurs can tell about future and she knew New and Tina would end up together, Grinda Scott and Lyndon Anderson had to give a fake happy speech, Jacob and Queenie's joint speech made the audience chuckle and tear up, Professor Dumbledore surprised everyone by singing...it was a brilliant party.

* * *

"And now folks, can we all stand up and have a grand entrance for my sister to-be-bride Tina? Not because that's the rule, but because I'd like to give her all the attention she deserves!" Everybody stood up and Newt positively held his breath to see Tina finally.

She was wearing an off shoulder blue formal pageant gown. Her pale shoulders were glistening in the spotlight, her hair was done up in a messy bun, the whole look took Newt's breath away. (Copy and go to this link for Tina's dress - [ images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTJAFU9Op63yqp3aWOS28_m-X31tVAA9TqmqflSGNCuL5MXFNIwK6Jf8FDB] )

She entered the room with a shy glow on her face, blushing as almost everyone gave appreciative look and shouted praises at her. But her eyes were failing to find the one pair of bluish-green yellowish-grey wondrous and mesmerizing eyes.

Queenie grinned, "Now I request Mr. Newton Artemis Fido Scamander himself, to say a few words." Immediately a spotlight fell on him and Tina locked her eyes with him.

He smiled and shook his head at Queenie, clearly cursing her fondly for this torture. He went on stage looking breathtakingly handsome as ever. "Thank you Queenie and everyone who love me and Tina so much. I...um… don't really know what else to say other than how beautiful Tina looks tonight. I'm fortunate that she loves me back and I don't take tonight for granted. Th-thank you." This applause was deafening.


	23. A date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second last chapter of this beautiful journey that I created for Newtina. I would love to know what was your favorite moment or part from the whole story so far. Anything you'd like to say to me , I'm excited to hear and talk to you guys. Thanks for reading this far.   
> Don't miss the finale.

Tina has never been the center of attraction in her life, apart from the times when she used to lead her Auror teams. This was different. She was standing in the middle of a huge ballroom, holding Newt's hands and everybody's eyes were upon them.

People talked about how beautiful she looked! Tina couldn't believe it. Although honestly all she could actually see was Newt's glowing happy face beside her. They were supposed to start the dancing of that evening at Queenie's request.

"May I have this dance my dear?" Newt held out his hand and did a small bow to her. Every other girl in the room looked downright jealous.

"Of course you may", Tina smiled and placed her hand on his, he twirled her and pulled her close, everything else disappeared.

Tired after all the dancing, Newt's eyes looked red and puffy from rubbing. Tina found that adorable and giggled secretly.

"What's funny?", Newt pouted. Tina fondly brushed his hair with her hands and pushed him on his bed, "You mister, need to sleep."

Newt wanted to, "Yeah but what's amusing?" They were changed in their pajamas.

Tina giggled, "You poor dear, your eyes are swollen, you're exhausted. Rest okay? Good night."

Newt landed on his pillow with a thud but didn't lose his grip on her hands, "Stay."

Tina found his pout hard to resist, "Oh no, don't look at me like that. Tonight I'm going to have girl talk with Queenie. So, sweet dreams." She leaned forward and allowed Newt to kiss her on her forehead, then watched as he drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

Tina went to Queenie's room, "I'm bunking with you today."

Queenie eagerly nodded and giggled, "Ooh yes, I'd love you to. We have some post-engagement talk huh?"

Tina nodded as she hopped in the bed beside her sister and let Queenie talk.

She stopped whatever she was doing and sat beside Tina, "Okay first things first, don't talk to him about wedding dates directly, he might be uncomfortable."

Tina said, "No, of course I won't press him about getting married. We just got engaged. Next?"

Queenie settled next to Tina and mischievously smirked, "Don't do  _the thing_ before marriage, but definitely do other thingies and explore each other." Tina blushed and shook her head. Queenie laughed at her mental curses and off limit thoughts.

Ignoring Tina she went on, "Alright something important, do not try to handle his life too much. As in just because you're officially his fiancée, doesn't mean that he should answer to you. Show him that you respect his privacy and independence, I know he will do the same."

"Oof! You are in a mood today right? I won't be surprised if you have written these points down. Anyway, I would never restrict his independence. Go on." Tina listened with slight amusement and interest.

"Don't avoid the topic of monetary decisions as you always do, it won't hurt if he trusts you with wifely issues." Tina nodded.

Queenie exhaled and said, "Okay last but not the least, try to surprise him! Be romantically unpredictable. Show sudden boldness, he'd love it. That's it for today, any questions?"

Tina tried to keep a straight face, "Uh-huh. Tell me, have you been secretly married for the last five years or something?" Queenie burst out of laughter.

* * *

Newt woke up late in the morning, only to realise that he is supposed to resume teaching at Ilvermorny today. He swore under his breath at the prospect of working, much to his own astonishment. He is never one to like leisure, he likes to work. But he has only been just engaged to Tina who is off to MACUSA, the thought was tiring to him.

His colleagues congratulated him profusely, a few looked disheartened at not being invited. Apparently quite a number of newspapers managed to jot down the names of guests invited in the famous engagement ball of internationally celebrated author Newton Scamander and his powerful Auror wife Porpentina Goldstein.

"Oh sir, did she look very pretty? Do tell us!" A little girl aged 12 from Horned Serpent asked him in a class.

Newt warmly smiled, "Yes dear, Tina looked beautiful. She always does, especially when she is happy." He patted her head and went back to teaching.

Tina received a letter from Sophia who unfortunately couldn't attend the party because of school, she wrote how incredibly happy she felt, and how she gave treat to all her friends and jumped around whole Ilvermorny. Tina smiled contently.

* * *

Newt almost ran out for the portkey, eager to get home.  _Home_.  _Tina._  He could get used to that. When he entered, Tina was inside her room humming to herself. Newt quietly pressed his ear to her door and listened to her humming.

Suddenly the door opened with him leaning on it, as a result he tripped and almost fell to the ground with Tina under him. They both giggled as they struggled to sit up.

Newt said in between their awkward positions, "Oops. Uhm, I'm home." His innocent freckled face with a little nervousness, sweat and amusement was all too cute.

"Welcome home", Tina snuggled into his outstretched arms, both still sitting on the floor.

Newt sighed and held her close, "Hey, would you maybe like to go somewhere out? With me?"

Tina didn't look up, "Okay. Just, stay for a minute." They cuddled like that before standing up.

"Wait. Where is Queenie?" Newt asked.

"She isn't back from work. Last time I checked, she was in wand permit. Should be a minute." Tina informed.

He said, "Alright, I'll go change into something comfortable, I think you should do the same. Then meet me outside?" He kissed her knuckles and went inside his room. He took a quick bath and put on a black shirt with basic pants. The plan he had in mind was exciting him into insanity and he was thankful that Queenie wasn't home to read his mind.

Tina had made potato pancakes, rolls and tea by the time Newt got out. She wore a simple loose puffy shirt tucked into her long plain green skirt, but she looked fresh, happy and beautifully  _Tina._  Newt hugged her from behind as she was cleaning the teapot. She giggled and leaned back on him.

"We are gonna be late if you keep distracting me", she warned him.

He chuckled and sat down to stuff food inside his mouth. "Umm… You've learned to cook rather well now!" He exclaimed.

Tina smiled and helped herself too. They finished eating hurriedly, left a note for Queenie saying they're out and disapparated.

* * *

Tina didn't know the place at all, which was slightly exciting and a bit scary as to how Newt might know it. Sensing her confusion, Newt put a hand on the small of her back and rubbed slowly, "Just close your eyes and you'll see it in a minute."

Guessing what the 'it' could be, Tina closed her eyes and let Newt lead her somewhere. Then she heard it.

"Mercy Lewis! Is this…"

"Welcome to Clifton Hill. This my dear, is the famous Niagara Falls." Newt proudly announced. Tina stared at the huge bluish-green waterfall, thirsting downwards with full force. The river roared and created a breath taking rainbow among the white pool where the thirsts met the ground. Tina went deaf, but she couldn't take her eyes off.

Then she turned to look at Newt. The sun was setting. The force of the fall was making them completely wet. Newt's hair was half damp, face glistening with the water in the dim sunlight. Tina couldn't help but gaze at him. He was saying something but Tina couldn't hear him over the roaring waterfall. So she let him take her hand and take her into the Queen Victoria Park.

"You couldn't hear a word I said, could you?" Newt asked. Tina shook her head.

He chuckled and said, "Then why were you staring?"

Tina fondly took his hand, "I was  _gazing_ at my handsome fiancée." They both leaned in for a kiss. Suddenly they heard a series of "awww!" from a few people around. They nervously pulled away to see people gazing at  _them_ , a happy and madly in love couple.

They moved to sit on a bench from where Niagara could be fully seen in its majesty. Tina fixed her eyes upon it and placed her head on Newt's shoulder, "This is one of the best days of my life Newt! Thank you so much."

"Anything for you love", Newt kissed her hair.

Newt was immensely happy that he had asked Queenie about what Tina personally likes. She had told him that Tina enjoys any naturally occurring source of water. The sea, rivers, lakes and preferably greenary around it. It was Newt who thought of New York's famous Niagara, and Queenie happily approved saying that Tina never visited it.

Newt pulled back to face her and said, "I have something for you." He pulled out a handheld camera, "This is actually a muggle device to capture moving pictures, funny how they do it without magic. I heard you like taking photos?"

Tina shook her head, "Oh you spoil me Newt!" He just beamed at her.

They clicked pictures and videos of the Niagara, Tina took most of the pictures of Newt, much to his embarrassment and shy attempts to hide his face. They asked a woman to click some photos of them together. Newt silently agreed with Tina that it was one of his favorite days too.


	24. End of something amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen years time jump: Epilogue style

 

 

**Epilogue**

13 year's time jump

Traveling never ceases to amaze Tina, and to make her feel exhausted and homesick at the same time. She's been away from London for a month now, and New York seems so many lifetimes away. When people call her Mrs. Scamander these days and ask about her younger sister in America, she finds it hard to believe that it's been thirteen years.

Thirteen years since she left home. Thirteen years since she saw Seraphina Picquery and be bossed around by her. Thirteen years since Jacob proposed to Queenie. Thirteen years since Newt left his job at Ilvermorny. Thirteen years since she left MACUSA and joined the Ministry of Magic. ... _Thirteen years of married life in London._

She misses Central Park, and it's snow. She misses the pastries of Jacob and the laughter of Queenie. She misses Spohie, Jackson, Brad, Vienna, Stefan, even Samantha ; Newt's eager students and of course, Anthony. What she does not miss though, is the company of Lyndon or Luise, or Grinda Scott for that fact. Tina has proved more than once, than rich family and good looks doesn't mean anything. Although Newt has both too, but he is an angel. Tina heard than Anthony and Samantha are pretty happy now, Brad had finally told Vienna about the magical world and she seems to enjoy wand works. New York is a better place for wizards and witches now, now that Grindelwald isn't lurking there anymore.

Greater threats are coming to the entire wizarding world and none of the muggles(Tina picked up the tongue of her current home town of course) are unaware of the dark war ahead. Among all of these, her children are the only weakness Tina fears.

Her son Grant and daughter Massie are both in Ravenclaw, although Newt insisted that they have the exact properties of a loving and caring Hufflepuff. When they come home in holidays and tell Tina stories about their favorite creatures, favorite spells and Quidditch teams, adventures in Hogsmeade ; Tina can't help but wish that Grindelwald fails to enter Hogwarts. She knows Dumbledore has it all under control, but when Grant buys her stuff from Zonko's joke shop and Massie hangs out in Honeyduke all too long ; she gets worried.

One of these days, she really misses Newt's suitcase. Here she is, sitting in a tent in Polland, writing her report about Witch robbery cases for the Ministry, hopelessly missing Newt and the children. A lonely American witch, so far away from home.

* * *

Newt ran to the deck to receive Tina, it's been months since he saw her. The moment she got to him, the first thing she does is punch him in the face. Well, not too hard.

"You are an utterly heartless person, you had to leave Grant all alone during Christmas and go for your stupid secret work." She yells.

Newt nodded, "I deserved that, but don't you read newspapers? If Grindelwald gets to them, there will be no holiday left. I had to go. Oh and by the way, there are three letter waiting for you."

When they got home and all their bickering was over, Tina hugged him for a while and made sure he wasn't thinner than before. "You should eat more you know", she sighs.

Newt smiles and gives her the letters. Queenie bought a car with the money she and Jacob earned together. They miss the children and are asking the Scamanders to visit New York soon. To which Newt agrees after two years, "I reckon the threat isn't there anymore, it shifted to Europe. There is no need for Grant and Massie to miss their auntie any longer."

Tina was glad, it would be a strange feeling. Visiting the place where she grew up after staying away for two years. The other letter was an invitation to the most exciting marriage in New Of the year. The first legal marriage of a Wizard and a nomaj woman. Brad Lockwood and Vienna Ryan. Tina would definitely go. These two have been living together for a long time now but recently after the legalization of nomaj marriages, it was obvious that they wouldn't stay unmarried, however old the bride and groom are.

The third letter however, was not surprising. Over the past decade, Grindelwald has increased his power, his army and apparently number of murders in all over the world. The clues of people he murders lead to two things. One, he does not murder unless he thinks he must. Two, he doesn't murder muggles. He is ruthless, cunning, but smart. Dumbledore is the only one who suspects the nest time he would strike. They do match up almost always. Tina put the letters aside and comfortably lay down on their bed beside Newt and let Picket play with her hair.

* * *

Easter Holidays

Newt and Tina were inside the suitcase when the children got home. They wanted to surprise their parents, so they came earlier than notified. When the occamies were fighting with Dougal about some issue, Massie silently picked up Dougal and laughed out loud. Newt exclaimed, "Hey! How are you two before time?" He put the mooncalf food basket down and ran to his daughter. Grant was always a bit shy, but in the suitcase he was a different person. Tina can tell who he got that trait from. Grant loved riding the hippogriffs, so that's what he did all day. At night, they all had a family dinner that was tastier than even Hogwarts end of year feast. That was because they were  _home_. Grant and Massie were very excited when they heard about going to America for the first time in public. They would not have to hide in Jacob's apartment, use floo powder and pretend like they've never been to America.

Newt had his hand casually restin across his wife's waist as he was watching his children packing. He was glad to get this family vacation and to meet the two people that lives dearly, but had to avoid mentioning for thirteen years. It had all been for safety.

* * *

Queenie was in tears that day. She was seeing her sister out in the open, hugging her nephew and niece; she saw Newt's new coat that was the exact blue when the first time she saw him. Jacob made the largest numbers of pastries and cakes ever, for Newt, Tina and their children. It's been ages.

The reunion had been messy, the wedding was grand, the poepl were nostalgic and the goodbye was the heardest.

"I mean, we can always visit each other with floo powder. Besides it's just a few weeks till Grant's birthday and you all are coming to London. Why is everyone in tears?" Tina says half heartedly.

Massie asked her father, "Why is everybody crying?"  
"For some reason, this feels like it's the end of something"

* * *

_**Author's goodbye**  : Guys, I love you all more than you will ever know. I felt like I owed you an epilogue. I ended the seies in chapter 13, bit the love you all had for it still, made me write an ongoing conclusion._

_I dedicate Newt's son's name to Grant Gustin, aka Barry Allen, the fastest man alive, The Flash. I'm a Game of Thrones fan, so Massie Williams aka Arya Stark is the main source of the daughter. The very last two lines are the last lines said by Aria and Alison, from Pretty Little Liars._

_Thank you again for loving this story so much and I hope you are all waiting for Fantastic Beasts 2 like I am._

 

 

 

 


End file.
